The HusBoss Romance
by yana kim
Summary: Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke. SasuIno
1. Satu

**The HusBoss Romance**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : M

WARNING!

Cerita diciptakan untuk dinikmati juga dihargai. Apabila terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan dan penggambaran karakter, harap maklum ya guys.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke di hadapan Tuhan, memilihmu Yamanaka Ino sebagai istriku dalam kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu senang maupun susah, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit. Untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Aku Yamanaka Ino di hadapan Tuhan, memilihmu Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku dalam kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu senang maupun susah, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit. Untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Demikianlah pada hari ini, pernikahan kalian aku sah kan dalam nama Tuhan, sesuai dengan janji yang sudah kalian ucapkan dihadapan-Nya."

Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna. Karena itulah terkadang mereka sombong dan egois. Tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan sekitarnya. Melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai dengan keinginannya meskipun sadar bahwa hal itu adalah salah. Termasuk apa yang barusan terjadi. Yamanaka Ino tahu, bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya adalah salah. Apa yang telah dikatakan oleh mulutnya adalah salah. Mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan dan hamba-Nya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ucapkan. Perasaan berdosa langsung melingkupi hatinya saat selesai mengucapkan janji itu. Tapi sepertinya ia pria didepannya ini tidak begitu. Ia tampak santai mengucapkan janji suci yang Ino yakini tidak sudi diucapkan olehnya. Pria yang baru saja memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya itu tampak tidak merasa berdosa setelah mengucapkan kebohongan bahkan dihadapan Tuhan.

"Mempelai pria, kau dipersilahkan mencium istrimu."

Pria itu mendekat, tangannya naik meraih dagu Ino dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Ciuman ini juga sebuah kebohongan kan? Ino bahkan sudah berbohong di hadapan Tuhan. Kebohongan-kebohongan selanjutnya seharunya lebih mudah kan? Ya, seharusnya begitu. Kalau Uchiha Sasuke saja bisa sesantai itu setelah berbohong pada yang kuasa, kenapa ia tidak bisa? Ia pasti bisa. Pernikahan penuh kepalsuan ini, ia harus bisa menjalaninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-senpai. TV X5 menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak tentang presdir. Wartawan sudah menelepon agar kita segera melakukan klarifikasi."

Ino memijat pangkal hidungnya. Stasiun Tv yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan perusahaan saingan Uchiha Corp itu berulah lagi. Apalagi kali ini?

"Apa yang mereka sebarkan kali ini? Wanita lagi?"

"Benar, senpai. Kali ini, Uchiha-sama tertangkap kamera memasuki sebuah hotel bersama dengan Mei Terumi. Aktris yang terkenal suka berhubungan dengan para pengusaha dan politikus."

X5 sialan! Kenapa mesti disaat mereka akan meluncurkan produk terbaru mereka? Tidak tidak. Shimura Corp hanya menyerang disaat yang tepat. Memang dasar presiden direktur perusahaan ini saja yang kelewat kurang ajar. Uchiha sialan! Ino hanya bisa memaki dalam hati.

"Apa kita akan mengadakan konferensi persnya? Saya akan menghubungi para wartawan dan anggota lainnya."

Moegi salah satu bawahannya itu kembali berbicara. Ino melirik pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sekarang pukul dua belas siang. Siapkan konferensi persnya jam tiga sore ini. Aku akan menemui presdir untuk menanyakan tentang kejadian itu dan mencari solusinya. Terimakasih, Moegi."

"Baik, senpai."

Gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu undur diri dari hadapan Ino. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino mengambil blazer hitamnya yang bersandar di bangku dan memakainya. Ia harus menemui Sasuke. Beraninya laki-laki itu menambah pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan belum makan siang.

Ruangan Sasuke berada di lantai tiga puluh gedung Uchiha Corp. Juugo, sekretaris Sasuke langsung menyambutnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha-sama."

"Baik," Juugo menelepon ke ruangan Sasuke dan memberitahu perihal kedatangan Ino pada atasan langsungnya itu.

"Langsung masuk saja, Ino-sama."

"Terimakasih. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu di sini, Juugo-san."

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san."

Ino meningalkan Juugo dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke sebanyak tiga kali untuk kemudian membuka pintu besar itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Yamanaka-san. Atau karena hanya kita berdua aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'istriku'? Aneh rasanya memanggilmu dengan sebutan Yamanaka padahal semua identitasmu sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha."

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Ukiran nama dan jabatannya pada kayu jati nan mahal tampak cantik diatas meja kerjanya yang luas itu. Wajah tampan sarat kesombongan itu menyambut Ino. Jangan lupakan seringai khasnya yang muncul setelah pria itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya barusan.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tetap memanggilku dengan marga ayahku. Kita tidak tahu kapan semua kata Uchiha pada berkas identitasku akan hilang atau malah berganti dengan marga lain. Aku berdiri saja."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa tujuanmu menemuiku. Mengajakku makan siang? Setelah enam bulan pernikahan konyol kita akhirnya kau mau mengajak suamimu ini makan siang?"

"Jangan mimpi. Langsung saja. Kalau hari ini kau sudah melihat berita? Fotomu dan Mei Terumi sudah tersebar luas di Televisi dan media sosial. Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku harus menyiapkan alasan yang logis dalam konferensi pers sore nanti."

"Tch! Jadi ada yang memotret ya? Sialan. Pasti ini semua kerjaan Danzo si tua bangka itu."

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Sasuke. Para wartawan harus ditenangkan agar peluncuran produk baru kita berjalan dengan lancar."

"Aku bertemu dengannya di klub yang biasa dan dia mengajakku singgah ke apartmennya. Tapi karena terlalu jauh, kami memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel itu. Kami menghabiskan malam yang panas disana." Seringai menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi muncul.

"Aku mengerti. Aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi, Uchiha-sama. Setidaknya jangan saat kita dengan peluncuran produk baru seperti saat ini."

"Kau tidak cemburu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cemburu? Jangan konyol. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menambah pekerjaanku akibat kelakuanmu yang merugikan perusahaan itu."

Sasuke menyeringai untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Bukannya itu tugasmu sebagai Public Relation Manager? Menjaga nama baik perusahaan di mata publik?"

"Tentu saja ini memang tugasku. Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kau tidak melakukannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku dan timku sedang repot menjalin hubungan dengan stasiun TV, majalah dan berbagai portal internet untuk kepentingan promosi. Jangan menambah pekerjaan kami dengan kelakuan brengsekmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku permisi."

"Sialan." Sasuke mendesis kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Kita bisa pulang dengan tenang." Moegi bersorak setelah selesai membereskan ruangan yang dijadikan ruang untuk konferensi pers.

"Benar sekali. Begitu konferensi pers selesai, reaksi publik kembali normal. Malah para netizen senang kalau ternyata presdir tidak berpacaran dengan Mei Terumi." Udon menyahut. Pemuda berkacamata itu baru saja membereskan kursi dibantu oleh para office boy.

"Tentu saja. Banyak fans dari presdir kita yang patah hati setelah berita ini tersebar. Meskipun suka marah-marah, presdir kita kan idola di dalam dan di luar perusahaan." Moegi menambahkan.

"Siapa yang tidak kagum pada Uchiha-sama? Kalau kebiasaannya yang suka marah-marah dan bermain wanita itu hilang dia akan jadi laki-laki paling sempurna di dunia ini. Dia hanya perlu wanita yang bisa mengubah kebiasaannya itu. Jatuh cinta. Hanya itu yang perlu di lakukan oleh Uchiha-sama."

"Udon. Kau terdengar seperti seorang pakar cinta. Tapi kau ada benarnya. Aku penasaran wanita seperti apa yang akan mendapatkan hati Uchiha-sama. Ino-senpai bagaimana menurutmu?"

"No coment."

"Ino-senpai selalu no coment tiap kita membahas presdir. Anda sebenci itu pada presdir karena dia suka menambah pekerjaan tim kita ya?"

"Wah, Moegi memang paling tahu diriku ya." Ino menyahut sambil tertawa.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Terimakasih ya semuanya!"

Ino bersorak pada timnya dan juga office boy yang sudah membantu membereksan ruangan itu. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju ruangannya di lantai lima belas. Satu lantai khusus untuk Divisi PR. Ia sendiri sudah menjabat sebagai Manager Divisi itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ia memulai semuanya dari bawah. Usaha ayahnya bangkrut saat Ino SMP sehingga mereka pindah ke Kyoto. Ayahnya membuka toko bangunan disana atas bantuan sahabatnya. Setelah lulus SMA, Ino memutuskan untuk kuliah sambil bekerja untuk membantu ayahnya melunasi hutang-hutangnya. Untungnya ia berhasil diterima di perusahaan Uchiha begitu lulus kuliah sehingga dalam waktu singkat, ia dan keluarganya berhasil melunasi hutang tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Ino berhenti bekerja keras. Ia selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam setiap pekerjaannya sehingga berhasil dipromosikan menjadi Manager Divisi yang mengurusi masalah perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan publik dan intansi lainnya.

Sayangnya masalah persahabatan ayahnya dengan sahabatnya bukan hanya sebatas modal usaha. Mereka bahkan memiliki janji untuk menjodohkan anak mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya. Ino diminta pulang ke Kyoto untuk acara lamaran yang dalam hitungan hari berubah menjadi acara pernikahan. Yang membuat Ino kaget adalah kenyataan bahwa sahabat ayahnya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja dan pria yang di jodohkan dengannya adalah pewaris sekaligus presiden direktur perusahaan itu.

Ino tidak ingin menerimanya. Ia tahu dengan jelas sifat dan kelakuan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya aksi pria itu yang harus Ino dan timnya selesaikan. Mulai dari masalah wanita, mabuk-mabukan hingga pemukulan terhadap orang lain akibat tempramennya yang buruk. Koreksi, sangat buruk.

Tetapi Sasuke malah menerimanya dengan senang hati. Akting sok baik di depan kedua orang tua Ino membuat ayah dan ibunya langsung jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Sayangnya saat mereka berdua saja, Sasuke menampakkan wujud aslinya. Pria itu ingin menikahinya hanya karena permintaan ayahnya. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk tetap melangsungkan pernikahan dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku bagi keduanya. Ino ingin pernikahan mereka digelar tertutup agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak setuju, namun dengan alasan Ino sangat mencintai pekerjaannya dan masih ingin bekerja , mereka akhirnya bisa menerima. Namun mereka meminta Ino agar tidak berlama-lama bekerja. Mereka tinggal satu rumah, tidur di ranjang yang sama namun tidak boleh ada hubungan suami istri. Sebenarnya mereka ingin tidur di kamar yang berbeda karena kamar di rumah Sasuke juga lebih dari satu. Namun untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan seperti kedatangan mendadak orangtua Sasuke, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar dan ranjang yang sama.

Keduanya juga dibebaskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, baik secara tertutup maupun terbuka. Ino paling suka syarat ini. Sasuke dengan kelakuannya seharusnya bisa membuat pernikahan mereka segera berakhir dengan ia sebagai korban. Namun pria itu masih tetap mempertahankan pernikahan mereka dengan alasan belum siap mengabarkan pada ayah dan ibunya. Pria brengsek itu juga meminta Ino untuk segera mencari pria agar itu bisa menjadi alasan baginya untuk bercerai. Dasar lelaki kurang ajar, karena sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dan kelakuannya, Ino bahkan tidak sempat mencari pria dan jatuh cinta. Ponsel di mejanya bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari ibu mertuanya.

'Ino-chan, hari ini makan malam di rumah ya. Karena besok hari Minggu, kalian bisa sekalian menginap.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Sedan hitam Sasuke juga sudah ada disana pertanda pria itu sudah tiba di rumah lebih dulu. Dan benar saja, pria itu sudah ada di kamar sedang membuka dasinya berniat mandi. Enam bulan tinggal bersama membuat Ino tahu kebiasaan pria itu. Mandi adalah hal pertama yang selalu pria itu lakukan sepulang bekerja.

"Apa kau sudah menerima pesan dari Ibu?" tanya Ino seraya masuk ke walk in closet untuk meletakkan tas lalu keluar dari sana. Mereka memilih tinggal di perumahan modern di pinggir kota Tokyo sehingga jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Namun meskipun begitu masih ada akses bis dan taksi yang sampai ke sana. Ada sebuah walk in closet yang berhubungan langsung dengan kamar mereka. Ruangan luas itu berisi pakaian, sepatu serta segala aksesoris lainnya milik mereke berdua.

"Ibu? Ibuku atau ibumu?" tanya Sasuke. Atasannya sudah terbuka sempurna dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang bisa membuat kagum siapapun yang melihatnya. Kalau saja Ino tidak tahu sikap pria ini luar dalam, mungkin Ino sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke saat keluarga pria itu datang melamar.

"Ibumu."

"Aku tidak menerima pesan apapun. Ibu bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Malam ini kita makan malam di sana. Mereka pasti ingin menanyakan perihal berita hari ini. Ibu juga menyuruh kita menginap."

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Kau tahu, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat aku semakin tidak menyukai pernikahan ini dan kau. Kasih sayang ibu dan ayahku kini berpindah padamu."

Ino mendengus.

"Hal yang sama berlaku padamu, Sasuke. Sejak menikah denganmu ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah lagi menanyakan kabarku. Yang selalu di tanyakan malah kau."

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Setidaknya kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Mau mandi bersama?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Sasuke terkekeh lagi. Kemudian ia mengambil pakaian kotornya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk di letakkan pada keranjang pakaian kotor. Mungkin satu-satunya yang Ino sukai dari Sasuke adalah kecintaan pria itu pada kebersihan dan kerapian. Pria itu tidak pernah meletakkan barang-barangnya sembarangan dan itu membuat kamar mereka selalu rapih. Ino menyukainya, karena ia juga demikian. Mereka tidak menggunakan jasa pelayan atau pembantu atas permintaan Ino. Rumah Sasuke memang besar, tapi tidak sebesar itu hingga harus membuat Ino banting tulang membersihkannya. Namun karena Mikoto tidak ingin menantunya bekerja keras mengurus rumah, nyonya besar Uchiha itu meminta beberapa pelayan untuk datang seminggu sekali untuk membersihkan rumah dan mengurus cucian.

Mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha pada pukul tujuh tepat. Keduanya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya pasangan romantis lainnya yang belum lama menikah. Ino mengenakan dress berwarna peach sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dengan celana senada. Ini memang hanya makan malam keluarga. Tapi dalam keluarga Uchiha yang kelewat kaya raya, makan malam harus selalu terkesan formal.

Mikoto menyambut mereka dan memeluk Ino erat namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Mungkin ini yang membuat Sasuke merasa kasih sayang ibu dan ayahnya telah berpindah padanya. Seperti Sasuke yang selalu tampak baik di depan keluarga Yamanaka, Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun yang membuat berbeda dengan Sasuke adalah Ino tulus melakukannya. Ia bahkan bisa mencuri hati ayah mertuanya yang kelewat dingin dan selalu cuek.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Fugaku ikut menyambut mereka di pintu depan. Ino langsung menghampiri pria itu dan memeluknya.

"Ayah apa kabar?"

"Baik. Bagaimana dengamu, nak?"

"Aku baik, ayah."

"Ayo, kita langsung ke meja makan saja."

Makanan mewah sudah tersedia di meja makan. Ino heran kenapa setiap keluarga kaya harus menyiapkan banyak makanan di atas meja ketika mereka tidak menghabiskan bahkan setengah dari makanan itu. Makan malam dimulai dan diakhiri dalam kesunyian. Ino benci ini, namun ia harus tetap mengikuti tradisi keluarga Uchiha. Selesai makan malam mereka masih duduk ditempatnya dan menikmati makanan penutup.

"Aku sudah melihat berita hari ini. Aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia sudah menduga hal ini memang. Tapi mendengar ayahnya mengatakannya masih membuat emosi Sasuke naik.

"Ini hanya salah paham, ayah. Sasuke-kun hanya membantu Terumi-san yang sedang mabuk." Ino menyahuti ucapan ayahnya dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi tetap saja ini salah."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ada di sana saat itu, ayah. Manager Terumi-san sudah menunggu di hotel itu. Aku sendiri menunggu di mobil. Sasuke-kun juga langsung keluar begitu mengantarkan Terumi-san."

Ino memberikan alasan. Tentu saja mertuanya tidak boleh tahu kebobrokan anaknya itu.

"Baguslah kalau memang begitu. Kau harus menjauhi hal-hal seperti itu Sasuke. Ingat kau adalah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Uchiha. Kau harus menjaga nama baik keluarga kita di depan khalayak ramai."

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Sasuke menyahut dingin.

'Satu-satunya?' Ia mendecih.

"Kapan kalian akan mengumumkan pernikahan kalian? Ini sudah berjalan setengah tahun loh." Mikoto bertanya. Raut sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tenang saja ibu, kami akan mengumumkannya kalau kami sudah siap. Aku ingin bekerja sedikit lebih lama." Ino beralasan. Kakinya menendang pelan kaki Sasuke meminta bantuan.

"Ino benar, ibu. Ino beserta timnya sedang sibuk-sibuknya sejak peluncuran produk baru kita." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau bekerja terlalu keras, Ino-chan. Kapan kami menimang cucu kalau begini terus?"

"Ibu yang sabar ya. Nanti kalau semua masalah beres, aku akan memberikan cucu yang banyak untuk ayah dan ibu." Ino menampilkan wajah cerianya. Dengusan kecil Sasuke terdengar di sebelahnya.

"Janji ya sayang."

"Iya bu," Ino tersenyum meyakinkan. Kenapa harus tidak yakin? Dihadapan Tuhan saja ia sudah berjanji dan berbohong. Dan Ino tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Bisa saja kan, ia nanti menemukan lelaki yang mencintainya dan menikah dengan laki-laki itu kemudian melahirkan banyak anak. Meskipun sudah bukan istri Sasuke, Mikoto pasti mau mengangap anak-anaknya nanti sebagai cucu. Ya, Ino sangat mengharapkan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Selesai makan malam dan bercengkerama dengan ayah dan ibu mertuanya, Ino dan Sasuke naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar lama Sasuke berada. Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ino memilih duduk di meja rias untuk membuka segara aksesoris dan tatanan rambutnya.

"Cucu yang banyak, eh? Konyol sekali." Sasuke berujar.

"Ya, konyol sekali. Cepatlah cari wanita yang bisa melahirkan cucu yang banyak untuk ibumu dan segera ceraikan aku."

"Seandainya semuanya semudah itu, sayang. Ayahku bisa mendepakku dari kartu keluarga kalau aku menceraikanmu karena wanita lain. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencari pria lain dan meminta cerai padaku?"

Sasuke berbaring menyamping dengan tangan sebagai penopang kepalanya. Kalau wanita lain mungkin sudah jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya melihat pose seksi Sasuke. Sayangnya Ino bukan satu dari antara wanita-wanita itu.

"Benar juga. Kau mana mungkin mau jadi gelandangan kalau di depak dari Uchiha. Kau kan secinta itu dengan kekayaan dan warisan yang akan kau terima."

"Kau mulai mengerti diriku, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai. Ino sudah terbiasa dengan seringai jahat itu.

"Kalau saja kau sedikit berubah dan tidak menyusahkanku dan timku, aku akan punya waktu untuk mencari pria lain."

"Sayang sekali ya. Baiklah, aku akan bersikap baik dan tidak menyusahkan Divisi PR lagi."

Ino berpaling dari cermin untuk memandang Sasuke. Kapas yang sudah di basahi oleh make up remover masih bertengger di tangannya. Tidak mungkin pria itu mau berubah agar ia bisa punya waktu mencari pria lain kan?

"Tapi aku tidak janji." Sasuke menambahkan kalimatnya lengkap dengan seringaian andalannya.

Benar kan? Uchiha Sasuke yang berubah jadi lebih baik adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Ino yang sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya dari sapuan makeup bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil piyamanya di lemari. Beberapa pakaiannya termasuk piyama memang ada di lemari Sasuke. Ino ingin berganti ke kamar mandi. Saat melewati ranjang, tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Pria itu menindihnya namun tidak sampai menekan tubuhnya. Jarak wajah pria itu hanya sepuluh senti dari wajahnya. Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas mata hitam Sasuke yang sekelam malam.

"Atau... bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai saja proses pembuatan cucu untuk ibuku? Kau tahu aku ahlinya kan, Uchiha Ino?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ino tidak gentar. Ini bukan apa-apa. Jemari lentik Ino naik membelai wajah Sasuke mulai dari pelipis itu sampai ke rahang pria itu. Apa yang Ino lakukan membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti.

"Boleh saja. Tapi setelah itu lepaskan nama Uchiha dari namaku ya," ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Ceraikan aku." Ino menambahkan dengan nada dingin. Kemudian ia mendorong Sasuke ke samping. Ino mengeluarkan dengusan kecilnya sebelum bangkit untuk mengganti bajunya ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di tempatnya, terlentang memandang langit-langit kamar yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti sedang menertawainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo, atau setidaknya daerah perumahan mereka. Ino sedang memindahkan nasi goreng dari wajan ke atas dua buah piring. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Meskipun tidak menyukai pernikahan itu dan juga tidak menyukai Sasuke, Ino tetap melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang istri. Ia memasak sarapan dan juga membersihkan rumah. Meskipun di hari Jumat orang suruhan mertuanya akan datang untuk membersihkan rumah dan juga mencuci pakaian, Ino tetap melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia sudah mandi, namun ia masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Sasuke masih tidur. Pria itu datang dan pergi ke kantor sesuka hatinya. Terkadang pagi-pagi sekali, terkadang malah datang menjelang makan siang. Ino tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Mereka pulang dari kediaman Uchiha pada Minggu siang. Setelah mengantarnya, Sasuke langsung pergi entah kemana dan pulang menjelang tengah malam. Mood pria itu jelek sejak pulang dari rumah orang tuanya dan Ino tidak tahu kenapa. Sekali lagi, Ino tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Selesai memasak dan membuat kopi untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan susu rendah lemak untuknya, Ino beranjak ke kamar untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor. Sasuke tidak ada di tempat tidur. Suara shower yang terdengar menandakan Sasuke sedang mandi. Ino menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke akan berangkat pagi hari ini. Setelah membereskan tempat tidur, Ino berganti baju di walk in closet. Hari ini ia mengenakan setelan rok dan blazer berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna biru. Karena panjang rok yang tiga perempat pahanya, Ino memilih mengenakan stocking berwana hitam. Meskipun begitu, stocking tipis itu tidak bisa menyambunyikan kaki jenjang Ino yang indah.

Selesai berpakaian ia duduk di meja rias untuk menyapukan sedikit make up pada wajahnya. Ino sedang memoleskan maskara pada bulu mata lentiknya ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkari pinggangnya. Pria itu melangkah ke walk in closet. Sasuke keluar tak lama kemudian dengan mengenakan celana abu-abu dan kemeja hitam. Jas abu-abu serta dasi senada miliknya tersampir di tangan pria itu. Ino sendiri sudah selesai memoles lipstik berwarna nude di bibirnya. Mengambil tas kerjanya, Ino turun ke dapur di ikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Kecuali urusan ranjang, kau benar-benar istri yang baik." Sasuke meletakkan jas dan dasinya pada bangku disebelahnya, kemudian menyesap kopi yang sudah Ino buatkan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Ino menyahut dan memulai memakan sarapannya.

"Aku sedang menyindir, nyonya."

"Aku juga begitu, tuan."

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian ia juga mulai makan. Harus Sasuke akui, masakan Ino tidak kalah dengan restoran manapun di kota Tokyo. Mulutnya juga tidak kalah dengan cabe terpedas di dunia. Setiap kali Ino membalas ucapannya dengan nada sinis yang sama sepertinya, Sasuke ingin sekali membungkam mulut cantik itu. Dengan bibirnya tentu saja. Wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa. Enam bulan pernikahan mereka, tidak pernah sekalipun wanita itu telak dengan ucapannya. Selalu saja ada balasan yang bahkan tidak bisa Sasuke balas kembali.

"Aku berangkat. Jangan lupa kunci pintu garasi." Ino menyelesaikan sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Pintu garasi yang dimaksud Ino adalah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur rumah mereka dengan garasi. Karena hujan deras, mereka tidak bisa mengambil mobil lewat pintu garasi depan. Ino mengeluarkan mobilnya dengan mudah dan meninggalkan kediaman mereka untuk berangkat kerja. Sasuke sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Hujan ternyata lebih lebat dari perkiraannya. Ia bisa melihat mobil putih Ino berjalan lambat ditengah hujan. Sasuke menyeringai, mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Mobil hitam Sasuke melaju kencang melewati Ino dan dengan sengaja membunyikan klakson dengan panjang seolah mengejek Ino.

"Rasakan," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek –meskipun Ino tidak bisa melihatnya— dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan lancar. Menyetir di tengah hujan bukanlah masalah baginya. Mobilnya juga keluaran terbaru sehingga mudah saja baginya melihat jalan meskipun hujan deras membuat pagi itu tampak seperti malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat selebat-lebatnya saat Sasuke kembali ke kantor. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan utusan Sabaku Corp untuk membicarakan hal terkait kerja sama mereka. Belum ada keputusan, mereka hanya membicarakan tentang gambaran kasar proyek yang mereka kerjakan. Payung besar Juugo memayunginya sampai ke pintu masuk lobi. Setelah itu, ia berjalan sendirian menuju ruangan sementara Juuga mengurus mobil dan payung yang tadi digunakannya.

Pintu berhenti di lantai lima belas, seorang staff berambut oranye masuk ke dalam lift bersama staff lelaki berkacamata. Si staff wanita yang sedan bertelepon itu memelankan suaranya begitu masuk ke dalam lift dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke di sana. Wanita itu membungkuk singkat pada Sasuke dan melanjutkan obrolannya di telpon.

"Ini kami sedang di lift menuju ruangan personalia untuk mengurus absenmu, senpai. Jadi tenang saja. Setelah mobilnya di perbaiki senpai pulang saja dan beristirahat. Baik, tenang saja. Aku akan menghandle tim."

Si wanita menyudahi acara teleponnya dan menyimpan benda itu ke saku blazernya.

"Ada apa?" Lelaki berkacamata bertanya.

"Mobil Ino-senpai mogok ditengah hujan. Karena harus meminta bantuan, dia keluar dan basah kuyup."

"Jadi Ino senpai tidak datang hari ini?"

"Begitulah. Mau bagaimana lagi, suaranya saja sudah serak begitu. Nanti dia memaksakan diri ke kantor malah semakin parah."

Sepasang staff yang akhirnya Sasuke ketahui merupakan bagian PR keluar di lantai sembilan belas dimana bagian HRD dan Personalia berada setelah membungkuk sekali lagi pada Sasuke. Mobil Ino mogok dan wanita itu kehujanan?

'Rasakan. Makanya jangan suka memancing emosiku. Alam saja berpihak padaku dan membalasmu kan?' Sasuke menyeringai mendengar berita Ino yang kehujanan serta mobil wanita itu yang mogok. Apa Sasuke sudah pernah bilang kalau segala tentang Ino bisa memancing jiwa kekanak-kanakannya keluar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena sudah datang ke kantor pagi-pagi, tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau rugi dengan pulang tepat waktu, apalagi lembur. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore ketika Sasuke memilih pulang. Juugo sang sekretaris juga disuruhnya pulang untuk istirahat karena mereka sudah bekerja sejak pagi. Tentu saja Juugo sangat senang. Sasuke bukanlah tipe presdir yang suka lembur agar pekerjaannya selesai. Meskipun terkadang ia melakukannya kalau situasinya urgent dan sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Hujan lebat berubah jadi gerimis. Langit juga sudah tidak segelap tadi. Sasuke sampai di rumah dan mendapati mobil Ino ada di depan pintu garasi alias tidak di masukkan. Selain itu, Ino memarkirnya mobilnya secara melintang sehingga menghalangi mobil Sasuke untuk masuk ke garasi. Sasuke menyeringai. Kali ini Ino benar-benar salah dan wanita itu pasti tidak bisa lagi membalas perkataan dan amarahnya nanti.

Dengan percaya diri dan amarah yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Ino tidak terlihat di lantai bawah dan dapur, berarti wanita itu ada di kamar. Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan benar saja, Ino berbaring di kasur dengan piyama putih dengan pola abstrak berwarna hitam. Selimut membungkus tubuh mungil itu hingga hanya kepala Ino yang terlihat.

"Yamanaka! Bangun! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Mata Ino terbuka. Ia melihat Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang tampak sayu karena baru bangun tidur. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino lemah. Benar juga apa kata staff PR wanita tadi. Suara Ino serak seperti orang sakit.

"Kau memarkirkan mobil melintang di depan pintu garasi. Kau pikir bagaimana aku akan memasukkan mobilku ke garasi kalau begitu? Cepat perbaiki!"

Ino menghela nafas, turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kunci mobil di atas nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur, kemudian melangkah melewati Sasuke. Baru beberapa langkah ia lewati ketika pandanannya memburam seiring dengan denyutan di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi.

BRUK!

"Ino!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JEJEJENG! Ini dia gaess. SasuIno multichap pertama aku. Mungkin temanya agak klise dan terlalu biasa. Tapi percayalah, ini akan berbeda dari cerita perjodohan kebanyakan. Rate M buat amannya. Kedepannya kita lihat aja. Fufufu. Untuk oneshot Tenten Darui, pada ga sabar yaa? Hehehe.. Sabar yaa...

Oh iyaaa, Selamat Tahun Baru Imlek buat teman-teman yang merayakannya... GongXi GongXi...

Mohon dukungan dan sarannya lewat ripiu yaa teman-teman sekalian.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	2. Dua

Sabaku Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo pagi itu sehingga jalanan terlihat samar-samar dan pagi yang harusnya cerah malah terlihat seperti malam. Sempat terpikir oleh Gaara untuk berhenti sejenak dan menunggu hujan sedikit lebih reda. Namun ia ada meeting dengan salah satu perusahaan terkait kerja sama yang akan mereka jalin. Jadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk berhenti dan menunggu hujan deras ini mereda. Tapi untuk keselamatannya, Gaara memilih untuk memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya.

Lima menit berjalan dengan kecepatan yang menurut Gaara sama dengan jalannya siput, hujan akhirnya mereda. Langit mulai menunjukkan warna kebiruannya dan jalanan mulai terlihat dengan jelas. Hujan masih turun namun tidak selebat tadi. Di tepi jalan, Gaara melihat seorag wanita yang melambaikan tangannya pada setiap pengendara yang lewat. Dari ekspresi wajahnya Gaara tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah meminta pertolongan.

Gaara adalah anak yang selalu mendengar nasihat ibunya. Sabaku Karura selalu berpesan agar anak-anaknya selalu membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Apalagi kalau kita adala dalam kondisi yang mampu untuk menolong. Karena itu tanpa berpikir, Gaara menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan mobil putih itu. Gaara mengambil payung di bawah bangku belakang dan keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita itu sudah basah kuyup, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia lega karena ada yang menolongnya. Ada dua pertanyaan yang muncuk dibenak Gaara pada detik pertama ia sampai di depan wanita itu dan memberikan payungnya. Pertama, bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita bisa terlihat sangat cantik bahkan dibawah guyuran hujan dengan bibir yang membiru? Kedua, apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya yang mendadak drum show hanya karena menatap mata sebiru langit wanita itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The HusBoss Romance**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : M

WARNING!

Cerita diciptakan untuk dinikmati juga dihargai. Apabila terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan dan penggambaran karakter, harap maklum ya guys.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia kehujanan! Badannya panas sekali! Jangan banyak tanya lagi, cepat datang kemari Kabuto brengsek! Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu dan membuang mayatmu ke jurang!"

Sasuke menutup telponnya dan melemparkan benda persegi panjang itu ke sofa. Ia gusar sendiri. Pingsannya Ino tidak ada dalam bayangannya. Baru saja ia merasa menang karena Ino tidak punya balasan untuk melawan perkataannya. Bukannya tidak bisa membalas, ternyata wanita itu sedang sakit. Sasuke memandang pada Ino yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya panas sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Ino sakit setelah enam bulan pernikahan mereka. Wanita itu selalu terlihat fit dan tangguh. Melihat keadaan Ino saat ini entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik kalau wanita itu sehat dan membalas setiap kata-katanya dengan nada ketus nan dingin yang selalu berhasil mempermainkan emosi Sasuke.

Kabuto datang dua puluh menit kemudian. Sasuke langsung menggiring pria itu ke kamar mereka dimana Ino berada. Kabuto langsung memulai pemeriksaan. Hanya butuh lima menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Tangannya dengan gesit mengeluarkan plester penurun panas dari dalam tas kerjanya dan menempelkannya pada kening Ino. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan lagi tiga jenis jenis obat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Kelihatan tidak sabar.

"Demamnya cukup tinggi. Ini obat penurun demamnya, juga vitamin C untuk daya tahan tubuhnya. Semuanya tiga kali sehari. Kalau demamnya sudah turun tidak perlu di berikan lagi." Kabuto melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini jam lima sore. Nanti sekitar jam sepuluh ganti plesternya. Kalau bisa bangunkan dia untuk makan malam sebelum meminum obatnya. Jangan makanan yang keras ya. Dia pingsan karena tensi darahnya rendah. Mungkin dia belum makan sejak kehujanan tadi." Kabuto meletakkan sekotak plester penurun demam di nakas bersamaan dengan obat lainnya.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"Aku pulang dulu. Hei, jangan panik begitu. Ini hanya demam." Kabuto tertawa.

"Aku tidak panik."

Kabuto hanya mendengus.

"Sudah lama sejak aku melihatmu panik begini. Terakhir pada saat... pada saat itu." Kabuto berdeham, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu.

"Jangan lupa transfer biaya pengobatannya. Aku hanya dokter dengan klinik kecil di pinggir kota, tahu."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam ketika Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya. Hanya bubur putih yang dimasak sedemikian rupa dengan cara mencampurkan sup ayam kedalamnya saat memasak. Bubur dengan resep rahasia yang selalu dimakannya saat sakit. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan bubur ini untuk di berikan kepada Ino. Ya, wanita itu memang sedang sakit. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dirinya punya inisiatif untuk memasak makanan itu. Makanan yang secara pribadi punya kenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Ia menuangkan bubur itu kedalam sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang. Sambil menunggu makanan itu agak mendingin, Sasuke membuat segelah teh hangat dengan teh hitam yang dibawa ibunya sebagai oleh-oleh dari Inggris. Sasuke meletakkan bubur dan juga teh yang sudah di buatnya keatas sebuah nampan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mereka untuk membangunkan Ino. Seperti kata Kabuto, Ino butuh makan sebelum mengkonsumsi obatnya.

Saat Sasuke masuk, Ino sudah membuka matanya. Manik birunya memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamar yang polos. Tidak merasa terkecoh oleh kedatangan Sasuke.

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun. Makan ini."

Sasuke meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas, tepat di sebelah obat yang diberikan Kabuto. Suara Sasuke membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan karena masih lemas akibat demam. Kini ia memandang pada semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan peduli padaku?" Ino berujar lemas. Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku peduli. Tapi karena akan jadi masalah kalau ibu datang tiba-tiba, melihatmu sakit dan melihat aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bisa-bisa aku di bunuhnya. Kau lupa sekarang yang jadi anaknya itu kau, bukan aku."

"Ibu akan datang?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Ini untuk jaga-jaga."

Sasuke selalu sukses membuatnya kesal. Tapi Ino tahu, saat ini dia dalam kondisi yang memang harus menerima apa yang telah Sasuke siapkan. Perlahan ia mengambil mangkuk bubur dan dari nakas di sebelahnya dan mulai memakannya. Sasuke sendiri hanya berdiri menonton Ino menghabiskan buburnya walaupun dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah Ino menyelesaikan suapan terakhir, Sasuke mengambil mangkuk itu dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula dan mengambil teh untuk memberikannya pada Ino. Ia kemudian mengambil tiga butir obat dari tiga strip yang disediakan oleh Kabuto dan memberikannya pada Ino.

Ino menerimanya dan meminumnya. Sasuke kembali mengambil gelas dari Ino dan meletakkannya dinampan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong itu tanpa suara. Ino memandang Sasuke yang sudah berlalu. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan, Ino kembali membaringkan dirinya.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Selesai membereskan dapur dari kegiatan masaknya juga bekas makan Ino tadi, Sasuke memilih untuk ke perpustakaan yang merangkap sebagai ruang kerjanya. Ino sudah tertidur ketika ia masuk. Sasuke langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya. Ia cukup mengantuk, sehingga tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera naik ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke berbaring membelakangi Ino. Ia juga membiarkan Ino menguasai selimut malam itu. Biasanya ia tidak akan mau mengalah. Ia tidak suka panas, namun merasa terlalu dingin bila AC dinyalakan. Untungnya selimut mereka sangat lebar sehingga tidak masalah untuk berbagi selimut meskipun sepanjang malam mereka tidur dengan saling membelakangi.

Baru saja akan memejamkan matanya, Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat akan pesan dari Kabuto. Ia harus mengganti plester penurun panas Ino dengan yang baru agar demam Ino segera turun. Menghela nafas, Sasuke bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka plester yang sebelumnya tertempel di kening Ino. Kemudian tanpa turun dari kasur, Sasuke mengambil sebuah plester dari kotak plester penurun panas yang ada di nakas di sebelah Ino. Tak lupa ia membuka stiker pelapisnya. Dengan perlahan pula, ia menurunkan posisinya agar bisa menempelkan benda itu pada kening Ino. Karena sensasi dingin yang di rasakan di permukaan kulitnya, membuat Ino membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah onyx Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan selama tiga detik, sebelum akhirnya saling membuang muka. Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan sedangkan Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk pun segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dengan canggung, Sasuke membaringkan dirinya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Terimakasih."

Belum lima detik Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara Ino.

"Hn." Masih dalam posisinya, Sasuke menyahut. Ia hanya melakukan perintah Kabuto. Ya, hanya itu.

Pasangan yang saling membelakangi itu memejamkan mata mereka. Dalam hati keduanya berharap, agar suara detak jantung yang berdegub abnormal itu, tidak didengar oleh satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya Ino sudah merasa lebih baik. Kepalanya tidak lagi pusing dan ia merasa demamnya sudah mendingan. Sasuke masih berbaring di sampingnya. Hanya saja posisinya tidak lagi membelakangi. Pria itu berbaring telentang dengan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa sanggup untuk masuk kerja hari ini. Karena itu Ino segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk kemudian menuju dapur dan memasak.

Saat melewati wastafel, Ino berhenti. Ia memandang pada cermin yang menampilkan wajahnya dengan sebuah plester penurun panas yang menutupi sepanjang keningnya. Tangannya naik menyentuh benda putih itu. Ingatannya otomatis bergerak menuju kejadian semalam dimana Sasuke merawatnya. Bisa dibilang merawat kan? Pria itu membuatkan makanan untuknya dan menyiapkan obatnya serta mengganti plesternya. Ino heran karena sejak mengenal Sasuke, pria itu bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan sekitar. Tapi kembali lagi pada alasan pria itu. Ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab dan jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ibunya datang. Ya, hanya itu. Ino menegaskan pada hatinya untuk tidak terpengaruh pada perhatian tanpa ikhlas yang laki-laki itu lakukan tadi malam. Toh, ia juga sudah berterimakasih.

Selesai mandi, Ino memilih untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Mungkin sedikit istimewa tidak apa-apa mengingat apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan. Ia menyiapkan kare daging dengan ekstra tomat. Ino tahu kalau Sasuke adalah penggemar tomat dari mertuanya. Mikoto juga meminta Ino untuk memasok tomat saat wanita itu belanja bulanan karena Sasuke sering kali memakan tomat sebagai snack dan jus tomat sebagai minumannya.

Sasuke belum bangun bahkan saat Ino selesai masak, sarapan dan kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap. Ini berarti pria itu memilih untuk berangkat siang. Selesai berpakaian, Ino segera berangkat ke kantor. Ia mendapati mobilnya sudah terparkir sempurna di garasi. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Sasuke. Ino segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dan berlalu dari sana.

Sesampainya di kantor, Ino disambut oleh wajah khawatir Moegi. Gadis itu juga lega karena kondisi Ino sudah lebih baik. Untungnya kemarin tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi jadi unit kerja mereka bisa melalui hari dengan tenang.

Ino memilih memeriksa laporan bawahannya terkait kerja sama mereka untuk iklan promosi produk baru Uchiha Corp yang akan launching seminggu lagi. Promosi memang tugas unit marketing, tapi menjalin hubungan yang baik adalah tugas mereka. Ino menghabis waktu di ruangannya sampai telepon di sudut kanan mejanya berdering. Matanya melirik ke arah jam di dinding sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Siang, dengan Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka-san. Ada yang mencari anda. Namanya Sabaku-san. Apa anda ingin bertemu?" Ternyata bagian resepsionis. Hanya Ayame dari resepsionis yang punya suara layaknya operator layanan telepon. Ino cukup kaget mendengar nama yang di sebutkan Ayame. Tidak menyangka kalau orang itu akan datang ke kantornya.

"Oh. Boleh minta seseorang mengantar beliau ke ruanganku, Ayame-san?"

"Baik, Yamanaka-san."

"Terimakasih, Ayame-san."

Ino menutup telepon. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil pouch kecil yang ada di laci kana mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil. Ia meneliti wajahnya. Make upnya masih oke. Cepolan rambutnya juga masih rapi. Ino menyimpan pouch berisi make up misi set dan juga cermin kecil itu. Ia melirik pada pakaiannya. Setelan rok dan blazer coklatnya masih rapi, begitu juga dengan kemeja berenda berwarna krim yang ada di balik blazernya.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pada pintunya. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup.

"Silahkan masuk," Ino berseru pelan dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut orang itu.

Pria itu datang bersama dengan seorang office boy yang Ino ketahui bernama Lee. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Pria berambut merah dengan mata jade yang mempesona. Dia adalah orang yang menolong Ino mengatasi masalah mobilnya di tengah hujan kemarin.

"Saya permisi, Yamanaka-san."

"Terimakasih, Lee."

Lee beranjak dari sana dan menutup pintu ruangan Ino. Ruangan Ino memang menggunakan material kaca pada sebagian dinding yang mengarah pada kubikel bawahannya. Sehingga dari ruangannya, Ino bisa melihat Moegi mengintip dari pembatas kubikelnya bersama dengan Udon.

"Selamat datang, Sabaku-san. Silahkan duduk." Ino mengarahkan Gaara pada satu set sofa yang ada di sudut ruangannya, tempat dimana ia biasanya bertemy dengan tamunya. Ino duduk pada salah satu sofa tunggal sedangkan Gaara pada sofa yang panjang.

"Saya tidak menyangka anda akan datang. Ah, akan saya panggikan OB untuk mengantarkan minuman." Entah kenapa Ino mendadak gugup berhadapan dengan pria ini. Mereka sudah berkenalan kemarin, karena itula Gaara tahu kalau Ino berkerja di perusahaan Uchiha, begitu juga dengan Ino yang mengetahui kalau Gaara adalah Direktur dari perusahaan yang menciptakan rangkaian skin care yang ia gunakan sehari-hari, Sands Group.

"Tidak perlu, Yamakana-san. Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Ino tidak jadi bangkit untuk menelepon pihak OB. Atensinya memandang pada Gaara yang memandangnya dengan mata hijau yang dingin namun meneduhkan disaat bersamaan itu.

"Makan siang?" tanya Ino seolah memastikan padahal ia sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas. Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Aku ingat kemarin kau bilang ingin membalas apa yang sudah aku lakukan."

Ino masih terdiam. Berpikir apakah tidak apa-apa makan siang dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Meskipun pria ini sudah membantunya dan identitasnya jelas, tapi Ino seakan masih ragu.

"Kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi."

"Saya tidak keberatan." Ino menjawab cepat sebelum pria ini hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sendiri yang berjanji akan membalas kebaikan pria ini. Agar tidak merasa berhutang budi, Ino akan menerima ajakan pria ini.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?" tanya Gaara.

"Saya yang akan membayar billnya." Ino memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Senyum yang ternyata menular hingga Gaara ikut mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Aku setuju."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memilih untuk datang ke kantor siang hari. Ia bangun pukul sembilan karena lapar dan mendapati kare dalam panci di atas kompor. Sasuke selalu menyukai masakan Ino. Kenyataan bahwa wanita itu selalu menambahkan ekstra tomat untuk makanannya membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa setidaknya Ino menghargai Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Masakan Ino tidak pernah mengecewakannya meskipun mulut wanita itu sepedas Carolina Reaper. Selesai makan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berleha-leha sambil menonton tv sembari menunggu niatnya untuk bersiap ke kantor muncul. Juugo sudah mengatakan kalau hari ini Sasuke tidak mempunyai jadwal genting. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau acara gosip selebriti ternyata cukup menarik. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas kalau saja Juugo tidak meneleponnya.

Sasuke tiba di kantor tiga puluh menit kemudian. Juugo menyambutnya Di depan pintu masuk sementara petugas keamanan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke membalas salam Juugo sekenanya. Keduanya berjalan memasuki lobi dan sedang menunggu sebuah lift yang akan turun.

"Sands Group tiba-tiba mengirimkan proposal kerja sama dengan mereka. Karena ini cukup menarik dari segi keuntungan dan perkembangan kita, saya rasa anda harus segera melihatnya."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke memandang bagian atas pintu lift yang menunjukkan angka empat pertanda sebentar lagi benda itu akan segera terbuka.

"Benar, Uchiha-sama. Berkasnya ada di ruangan and—"

Juugo terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika mendapati Sasuke mundur satu langkah dengan mata terbelalak melihat dua orang keluar dari lift. Kedua orang itu menghentikan langkahnya melihat Sasuke. Ino membungkuk singkat pada Sasuke. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka sedang di kantor.

"Senang bertemu denganmu,Uchiha. Tidak terasa sudah delapan tahun ya."

"Kalian... sudah saling mengenal?" Ino bertanya pada keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ino dapat melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan anehnya Gaara juga melakukannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak penuh emosi, Gaara justru tampak tenang. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Hanya mengajak seorang teman makan siang. Mari, Yamanaka-san."

Ino melihat Sasuke sebentar, sebelum mengikuti langkah Gaara. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam di tempatnya dengan tangan terkepal dan memandang penuh emosi pada pintu lift yang sudah tertutup kembali.

'Apa yang Gaara lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Ino?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanannya enak. Padahal dekat dengan kantor, tapi saya tidak pernah tahu ada restoran seenak ini." Ino meminum jus pesananya kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu pertanda sudah selesai. Gaara sendiri sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya makannya beberapa saat lalu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang wajah Ino dengan seksama.

"Aku hanya pernah makan di sini sekali tanpa sengaja. Tapi karena lokasinya yg jauh dari kantorku, aku tidak bisa datang lagi."

"Begitu. Terimakasih karena sudah memperkenalkan restauran ini. Saya akan sering-sering kemari."

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara dengan formal padaku? Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk berbicara santai sejak tadi."

"Maafkan saya eh, maksudnya maafkan aku. Karena bekerja di bagian PR, aku terbiasa untuk berbicara formal karena dituntun harus bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik di depan media maupun investor dan yang lainnya. Aku akan berusaha."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Karena makan siang hari ini kau yang bayar, lain kali aku yang akan melakukannya." Gaara meminum air putihnya hingga habis.

"Lain kali?"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kita makan siang bersama lagi, lain kali?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"T-tidak ada." 'Kalau suami ada.' Ino menambahkan dalam hati.

"Baguslah. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih lagi, Ino. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Ha?"

Perempuan itu tampak kaget dan bingung.

"Apa aku terkesan terburu-buru? Maaf Yamanaka-san."

"T-tidak, tidak. Aku hanya... hanya... umm mungkin sedikit gugup? Kau melihatku sejak tadi."

Dengan malu-malu Ino memandang ke arah Gaara. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak gugup bila ada seorang pria tampan yang sejak tadi mengamatimu dengan intens?

"Aa. Maaf. Mungkin karena kau terlalu cantik. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku."

Wajah Ino sontak memerah. Pria ini membuatnya gugup dan merona sejak tadi. Pria ini membukakan pintu untuknya, membiarkannya jalan terlebih dahulu, menarik kursi untuknya dan dengan sopan menanyakan pesanannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu. Maaf. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku begini. Sungguh." Gaara memegang tengkuknya. Membuat Ino menyadari kalau pria ini sama gugupnya dengan dirinya.

"Oh. Ya. Aku bisa mengerti." Ino akhirnya bisa tersenyum.

"Tapi soal aku yang ingin lebih mengenalmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Apa ini pertanda dari Kami-sama? Pertanda bahwa ia akan segera bebas dari Uchiha Sasuke. Apa Gaara adalah laki-laki yang di kirim untuk membebaskannya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Gaara mulai sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bad day! Bad day! Hati-hati!"

"Benarkah?"

"Inuzuka-san dari Divisi Keuangan di semprot habis-habisan! Laporannya di robek!"

Ino sedang berada di lift untuk naik ke lantai Divisinya ketika dua orang masuk ke dalam dan mulai bergosip ria. Bad day? Ada apa lagi sekarang? Bad day adalah istilah yang digunakan seluruh karyawan untuk menandakan bahwa mood Uchiha Sasuke hari itu buruk atau bisa jadi sangat buruk. Dan hal itu sangat berpengaruh bagi setiap karyawan karena Uchiha Sasuke akan membentak dan mempermalukan karyawan yang hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Bahkan karyawan yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya akan di bentak dengan alasan tidak suka dengan cara karyawan itu menatapnya.

Dua orang tersebut keluar di lantai sepuluh, pertanda mereka dari divisi marketing. Lift akhirnya berhenti di lantai lima belas. Ino keluar untuk masuk ke divisinya. Alangkah terkejutnya Ino ketika melihat Moegi menangis dan Udon terlihat tengah menenangkannya. Sedangkan para bawahannya yang lain hanya bisa memandang prihatin pada Moegi.

"Moegi, ada apa?" Ino segera mendekati Moegi di kubikelnya.

"Dia di panggil oleh Uchiha-sama untuk diminta laporan terkait kerja sama yang divisi kita jalin dengan para pengiklan." Udon menjelaskan.

"Bukanya dia seharunya memanggilku?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sebenarnya Uchiha-sama memanggil para Manager setiap divisi. Tapi karena anda tidak ada, seseorang di suruh untuk menggantikan."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan sesuai dengan apa yang kita kerjakan. Tapi dia malah bilang laporan kita itu laporan sampah." Moegi menangis lagi.

"Brengsek! Maafkan aku ya Moegi. Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat."

"Tidak, senpai. Ini memang tugasku sebagai wakil anda kan?" Moegi yang mulai tenang menjelaskan pada Ino.

"Karena itulah aku paling benci 'bad day'. Dia berubah jadi monster kalau sudah begini." Udon menambahkan.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Pria itu! Sepertinya penyebab bad day Uchiha Sasuke hari ini adalah pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Ino yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Bisa saja Gaara adalah musuh Sasuke sama seperti Danzou. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang di produksi perusahaan Gaara tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Tidak seperti Danzou yang sama-sama merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik dan perangkat lunak, Sands merupakan perusahaan yang menghasilkan produk perawatan kulit. Sangat bertolak belakang.

Ino masuk ke ruangannya untuk meletakkan tasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa laporan divisi mereka. Laporan yang sama yang di bawa oleh Moegi keruangan Sasuke. Ino memasuki lift dan menekan angka tiga dan nol. Ia harus meminta penjelasan Uchiha brengsek itu. Lift terbuka di lantai tiga puluh. Ketika keluar, Ino berpapasan dengan Nara Shikamaru dari Divisi IT. Sepertinya benar kalau semua manager divisi di panggil oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah Shikamaru. Pria Nara itu selalu menunjukkan wajah malasnya. Namun dia adalah andalan Uchiha Corp. Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bad day." Shikamaru berujar malas.

"Laporanmu?" tanya Ino.

"Dia memasukkan flashdisk berisi presentasi milikku ke kopinya. Sial! Padahal deadline laporannya masih beberapa hari lagi kan?"

Ino memandang prihatin pada Shikamaru yang menghelas nafas panjang.

"Aku pergi. Hati-hati, Ino."

Shikamaru berlalu menuju pintu lift. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ino melewati meja Juugo dan masuk ke ruangan Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia menghempaskan laporannya ke atas meja Sasuke.

"Wah wah. Sopan santunmu hilang setelah makan siang dengan Sabaku?"

"Kenapa kau membentak timku? Tidak bisakah kau menungguku untuk membahas laporan divisi kami?" Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran meja Sasuke, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pria itu dan memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Anak itu terlalu lamban menjelaskan detailnya dan kau... sedang asyik menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan Sabaku."

"Ada apa antara kau dan Gaara?" tanya Ino. Ekspresi Sasuke berubah jadi lebih dingin. Ino dengan jelas melihatnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan melakukan seperti apa yang Ino lakukan. Menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada mejanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino hingga jarak mereka kini hanya lima senti meter.

"Bukankah aku yang seharunya bertanya? Ada apa antara kau dan Gaara? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan sinis dan hampir menelannya. Biasanya Sasuke selalu memandangnya jahil seolah mengejeknya. Kali ini, pria ini tampak marah. Sangat marah. Tapi Ino tidak gentar.

"Hanya kenalanku. Dia menolongku saat aku kehujanan kemarin. Kau sendiri? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Kau makan siang dengan orang yang baru kau kenal kemarin? Bagus sekali! Aku tidak tahu kau semurahan ini."

PLAK!

Tamparan telak mengenai wajah putih Sasuke.

"Kau berani menamparku?!" Sasuke berseru dengan suara keras.

"Brengsek!" Ino mendesis. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Sasuke membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Kau membuatku semakin membencimu, Sasuke. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun untuk bisa bercerai darimu."

Ino berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan dengan atmosfer panas itu. Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana setetes air mata menuruni pipi Ino tepat sebelum wanita itu berbalik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang berharap Gaara sebagai orang ketiga berbahagialah. Karena kita sehatiii... Hahahha... Mungkin Gaara sedikit OOC disini, atau banyak? Hehehe. Untuk alurnya yg lambat dan mereka yang belum juga jatuh cintong alias jatuh cinta, harap bersabar ya gaess. Oh iya, oneshot Tenten Darui yang singkat sesingkat-singkatnya kayak proklamasi udah up kemarin ya. Boleh lah atuh singgah barang sejenak.

Terimakasih banyak sebanyak-banyakanya buat teman-teman yang sudah favorit dan follow. Juga buat teman-teman yang meninggalkan jejak jejak cinta alias ripiu. Semoga suka ya teman-temanku.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	3. Tiga

"Lihat lihat! Gadis itu sangat cantik ya. Hehehe. Kalau aku dekati dia mau memberikan nomornya tidak ya?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah menunjuk pada seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian seksi. Suara dentuman musik membuat pemuda itu harus menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Dobe, jangan macam-macam. Kita bisa ketahuan!" pemuda berambut raven mengingatkan.

"Sasuke benar, Naruto. Kita bisa tertangkap kalau kau bertindak seenaknya."

"Kita tidak tahu kalau tidak mencoba kan? Kalian jangan kaku begitu. Tunggu di sini."

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu meninggalkan meja bartender dan mulai mendekati wanita yang sebelumnya menjadi targetnya yang ada di lantai dansa. Sang target tampak tersenyum dan menanggapi Naruto. Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Naruto kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kedua sahabatnya.

"Gaara, Sasuke, gawat! Ayo pergi."

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku kelepasan bilang kalau aku sekolah di Konoha Gakuen!"

"Baka!" Sasuke dan Gaara berujar bersamaan.

Dan benar saja. Dua orang penjaga bar yang muncul tak lama kemudian dan berjalan ke arah. Ketiganya berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sayangnya penjaga pintu tampaknya sudah di hubungi oleh teman-temannya. Seorang pria dengan badan tak kalah kekar dari rekan-rekannya tadi menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Beraninya anak di bawah umur menyusup kemari!"

Ketiganya tampak panik. Sasuke kemudian berlari ke arah penjaga itu dan menyusup melalui celah diantara kaki penjaga itu kemudian menendang punggung pria itu hingga terjatuh ke depan.

"Ayo." Sasuke dapat melihat dua rekan yang sebelumnya mengejar sudah dekat.

Gaara dan Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke. Naruto bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menginjak bokong pria yang jatuh itu. Ketiganya berlari kencang di gelapnya malam dan sepinya jalanan Akatsuki Bar. Naruto mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu untuk bersembunyi di balik tiga buah tong sampah warna warni yag dibagi menurut jenisnya. Tampaknya penjaga yang mengejar mereka sudah menyerah. Karena setelah lima menit mereka bersembunyi, tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka muncul. Ketiganya saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hahahahaha!" Ketiganya kemudian tertawa. Menertawakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hah... hah... hah... Tadi itu keren sekali, Sasuke!" Naruto mengusap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah... Diam kau. Ini semua gara-gara kau, baka!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto kemudian berdiri. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuangnya.

"Rencana minum kita jadi batal." Gaara mengikuti Sasuke berdiri.

"Setidaknya kalian sempat minum kan? Aku belum minum apa-apa, tahu!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?" Sasuke berujar kesal pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti Sasuke. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, hingga kemudian Naruto melompat dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing leher sahabatnya dan ikut berjalan beriringan.

"Lain kali kita pergi lagi ya! Tapi jangan di Akatsuki lagi. Hehehe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The HusBoss Romance**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : M

WARNING!

Cerita diciptakan untuk dinikmati juga dihargai. Apabila terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan dan penggambaran karakter, harap maklum ya guys.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sialan. Sialan. Sialan!"

Sasuke melemparkan semua benda yang ada di meja kerjanya. Tidak peduli pada laptop keluaran terbaru yang merupakan penunjang pekerjaannya. Benda itu kini sudah teronggok tak berdaya di lantai bersama dengan berkas-berkas bernilai milyaran yen. Sasuke benar-benar perlu meluapkan emosinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara muncul? Tidakkah pria itu sadar kalau dia sudah membuat Sasuke mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama di kuburnya? Dan kenapa harus dengan Ino? Kenapa tidak dengan wanita lain saja? Ino juga. Kenapa wanita itu menangis hanya karena Sasuke membentaknya? Dan kenapa melihat wanita itu menangis membuat hatinya sakit begini?

Terlalu banyak kenapa, hingga Sasuke tidak mampu menjawab satu pun dari banyak pertanyaan yang timbul di benaknya.

Sementara itu di toilet wanita.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Ino menarik tisu dari kotak besar yang tertempel di dinding di sebelah wastafel. Mengusap kasar air matanya tanpa peduli dengan maskara dan eyeliner yang sudah melebar tak tentu arah itu. Ia memandang pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dengan airmata yang tak henti mengalir. Ia sedang berada di toilet wanita lantai tiga puluh. Lantai dimana ruangan Sasuke berada. Tidak akan ada yang datang kemari kecuali Sasuke ada meeting dengan tamu wanita dan Ino rasa tidak akan ada yang kemari karena Sasuke sendiri pasti tidak dalam mood yang mau menerima tamu.

Ino kembali mengusap air mata yang mengaliri pipinya dengan derasnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ino menangis setelah sekian lama. Ia bukanlah tipe wanita yang cengeng dan sebenarnya ia sangat ahli dalam hal mengontrol emosi. Karena kalau tidak, ia tidak akan bisa mengurusi masalah perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Group. Tapi perkataan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu membuat hatinya sangat sakit dan tanpa bisa di tahan, air matanya turun.

"Sial. Kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Hiks... hiks..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian di ruangan Sasuke, Ino memilih mendiami pria itu. Kecuali untuk masalah kantor yang mendesak, Ino tidak akan menampakkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Begitu juga di rumah, Ino tetap melakukan pekerjaannya memasak untuk pria itu. Ino lebih sering sarapan duluan dan kalau kebetulan mereka makan bersama, diam akan setia menemain dari awal sampai akhirnya acara Sasuke juga memutuskan demikian, ia juga tidak pernah berbicara pada Ino bahkan untuk sekedar mengejek wanita itu seperti sebelumnya.

Kediaman dan atmosfer dingin itu berjalan hingga seminggu dimana hari launching produk baru mereka diadakan. Upgrade habis-habisan dari sistem ponsel pintar yang Uchiha ciptakan. Divisi Operasional sudah menyiapkan acara launching dengan besar-besaran di ball room salah satu hotel ternama di Tokyo. Divisi Marketing dibantu IT telah mempersiapkan acara utama yaitu pengenalan tentang produk dengan presentasi yang apik yang nantinya akan di sampaikan oleh Sasuke. Ino bersama timnya dari Divisi PR mempersiapkan bingkisan untuk para tamu dan juga menyambut para tamu yang hadir.

Acara di mulai satu jam lagi. Saat ini Ino berada di salah satu kamar hotel yang sengaja di pesannya secara pribadi untuk dirinya dan juga timnya bersiap. Ino sedang menyapukan blush on pada pipinya. Ia memilih untuk berdandan sendiri padahal Tenten dari Divisi Marketing sudah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke butik juga salon untuk menunjang penampilannya.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Ino mengoleskan lipstick berwarna merah menyala pada bibirnya. Malam ini ia mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna biru tua model sabrina yang panjangnya semata kaki dengan belahan span depan sampai ke pertengahan pahanya. Dress dengan hiasan batu swarovski itu tampak pas membentuk tubuh Ino yang memang sudah indah. Untuk rambut sendiri, Ino memilih untuk membuatnya bergelombang dan di jepit menyamping dengan ornamen rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu sewarna gaunnya. Ino merasa puas dengan hasil make upnya. Di tuntut mandiri sejak kecil membuat Ino bisa melakukan apapun sendiri dan jujur, Ino bangga akan hal itu. Terakhir, Ino memakai high heels dua belas senti berwarna silver.

Ino turun menuju ball room untuk menemui para anggota timnya. Ia di sambut oleh Moegi dan Udon yang terpesona pada penampilan Ino. Hanya Ino yang menggunakan dress dari Divisi PR karena ia bertugas menyambut tamu dan memberikan bingkisan di depan pintu masuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada para tamu yang akan pulang saat acara selesai nanti.

"Ini walkie talkie dan microphonenya, senpai. Kami semua sudah memakainya." Moegi menunjuk pada perangkat headset yang digunankannya. Karena memakai gaun, Ino menggunakan microphone clip dan juga earphone wireless agar ia tetap tampil elegan meskipun sambil mengontrol bawahannya.

"Aku mengurus nomor meja dulu ya, senpai." Moegi beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri di samping tumpukan kotak yang merupakan bingkisan itu. Ino memasang microphone clip dan earphone wirelessnya, kemudian menatap prihatin pada walkie talkie yang terhubung dengan kedua benda yang sudah terpasang di telinga dan bagian dada dressnya.

Ia harus menjepitkan benda ini pada bagian punggung dressnya. Ia memandang pada Moegi dan semua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Menghela nafas, Ino menekan tombol power pada benda itu dan mulai mencoba untuk memasang dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Sayangnya tidak semudah itu, karena tangan Ino tidak sanggup menggapai bagian punggung dressnya yang memang agak tinggi, berbanding terbalik dengan bagian dadanya yang agak rendah hingga menampakkan belahan dadanya. Untungnya ada microphone clip yang berhasil menutupinya walau sedikit. Ino mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, namun tetap tak bisa. Ino memilih menyerah dan lebih baik menunggu Moegi untuk membantunya. Namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraih benda ditangannya dan memasangnya pada bagian belakang dress Ino dengan mudah. Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan itu bersentuhan dengan kulit punggungnya.

Ino sontak berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke di belakangnya. Refleks, ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang karena kaget. Sasuke terlihat tampan dengan setelan biru dongkernya. Kalau boleh jujur, apa yang di kenakan keduanya malam ini adalah hadiah pemberian Mikoto. Setelan karya desainer ternama dari Paris itu yang memang merupakan pasangan dari dress yang Ino kenakan. Dapat dilihat dari pin dasi yang juga berhias swarovski yang kini Sasuke kenakan. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa terpikir mengenakan setelan itu? Kalau tahu Sasuke mengenakannya, Ino pasti memilih dress lain saja. Ino lebih memilih memandang pada tumpukan bingkisan di dekatnya dari pada melihat Sasuke.

Cekrek!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino mendapati Sasuke tengah memegang kamera ponselnya dan dengan terang-terangan memotretnya.

"Memotretmu. Ibu pernah berpesan untuk mengirimkan fotomu saat kau mengenakan dress ini." Sasuke menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Ino dimana ia telah mengirimkan foto itu pada sang ibu.

"Lagi pula jarang-jarang kan melihatmu tampil cantik seperti ini."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

'Brengsek, jadi maksudnya aku lebih sering tampil jelek?' Ino membatin.

"Bukan berarti kau sering tampil jelek. Hanya saja..." Sasuke tampak memikirkan apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke beranjak dari sana. Berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang sudah disediakan. Meninggal Ino yang bingung antara berterimakasih atas bantuan tak langsungnya atau malah membiarkannya saja. Ino menghela nafas panjang, tanpa sadar kalau suaranya di dengar oleh para bawahannya.

"Senpai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Moegi. Posisi gadis itu ada di dekat panggung, namun Ino bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari earphonenya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Penomoran sudah aman?"

"Sudah, senpai."

"Baik. Ambil posisi, semuanya. Sebentar lagi para tamu akan datang."

Ino sendiri mengambil posisi di pintu masuk seorang diri. Tak lama kemudian Udon datang dengan membawa membawa tiga buah buku tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya pada meja di sebelah Ino. Udon bertugas mencatat nama tamu yang hadir sedangkan Ino menyambutnya dan sedikit beramah tamah.

Para tamu mulai berdatangan. Ino memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dalam menyambut setiap tamu yang datang. Tidak sedikit yang memuji penampilan Ino yang Ino balas dengan memuji balik orang tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Tsunade-sama."

Ino menyambut dengan ramah sosialita yang bergerak di bidang fashion itu. Mereka pernah bekerja sama untuk menciptakan aplikasi khusus untuk brand wanita itu. Tsunade yang sudah mengenal Ino karena sering berkomunikasi itu langsung memeluk Ino.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Ino. Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

"Terimakasih, Tsunade-sama. Anda juga terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Saya selalu penasaran dengan resep awet muda anda."

"Hohoho. Sering-seringlah datang ke butikku, sayang. Aku duluan ya."

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah Tsunade berlalu, Ino langsung menghubungi bawahannya.

"Moegi, Tsunade-sama sudah datang. Arahkan ke mejanya."

"Baik, senpai." Moegi menyahut dari tempatnya. Ino kembali ke tempatnya. Duduk di sebelah Udon yang tengah mencatat. Sepertinya sudah semua tamu undangan sudah tiba. Pembawa acara juga sudah memulai kata sambutannya. Ino memandang pada high heels yang ia kenakan. Bosan karena setelah ini ia harus menunggu acara selesai dan untuk kembali membagikan bingkisan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para tamu.

"Senpai, ada yang datang." Suara Udon membuat Ino sontak berdiri.

"Selamat dat— Gaara?"

"Oh. Hai." Gaara terpaku melihat penampilan Ino.

"O-oh ya. Hai. Bagaimana kau bisa datang? Aku tidak merasa mengundang— oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata buruk. Hanya saja, karena aku yang menyusun undangan dan para tamu jadi... jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Gaara mengeluarkan undangan dari balik jas hitamnya dan memberikannya pada Ino.

"SK Mobile? Apa Kankurou-san itu..."

"Dia kakakku."

"Benarkah? Kalian... tidak mirip."

Gaara tersenyum miring.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi dia adalah kakak kandungku."

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, Gaara."

"Oh ya. Apa aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau... cantik sekali."

Tidak terhitung berapa banyak tamu yang memujinya cantik malam ini. Namun hanya Gaara yang berhasil membuat wajahnya merona karena pujian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara berlangsung dengan sukses. Sebagian besar tamu sudah pulang. Ino memberikan bingkisan dan juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada tamu yang hadir. Gaara muncul di depan Ino. Wanita itu segera mengambil bingkisan dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, Gaara." Pria itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku masih banyak yang harus aku bereskan di sini. Lagi pula aku membawa mobil sendiri."

"Aa. Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali." Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ino. Aku harap hujan tidak datang dan mobilmu baik-baik saja di perjalanan." Gaara menambahkan.

Ino tertawa kecil.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Gaara."

Ino memandang sosok Gaara yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu masuk ball room dengan senyum terkembang.

"Wah. Bukannya pria itu yang datang waktu jam makan siang seminggu lalu?" Moegi yang muncul entah dari mana mengejutkan Ino.

"Moegi, kau mengagetkanku."

"Hehehe. Dia siapa senpai?" tanya kemudian.

"Teman."

"Teman? Yakin hanya sekedar teman?" Moegi bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda Ino. Ino mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkannya dengan mengemas sisa bingkisan untuk tamu yang tidak bisa hadir.

"Pantas saja senpai tidak pernah tertarik kalau kami membahas tentang Uchiha-sama. Ternyata oh ternyata."

"Ehem."

Deheman yang familiar membuat Moegi ciut. Uchiha Sasuke muncul di sampingnya dengan wajah datarnya. Hal yang langsung mengingatkan Moegi pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia di bentak habis oleh bos sialannya itu. Gadis itu langsung takut.

"Ino-senpai. Sepertinya aku harus mengurus yang di sana." Membungkuk secepat kilat, Moegi melenyapkan dirinya dari sana. Meninggalkan senpainya dengan bos tempramen yang sudah mengatai laporan timnya adalah laporan sampah. Ino hanya melirik sekilas pada Sasuk, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusun sisa bingkisan pada sebuah kardus besar.

"Kau masih lama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengantarku? Maaf saja, aku bawa mobil sendiri." Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino sehingga ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yang pasti, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di sana. Ino bisa merasakan kalau pria itu tengah menatapnya.

"Mengantarmu? Tidak. Sebaliknya, aku ingin kau mengantarku."

Ino memasukkan bingkisan terakhir ke dalam kardus dan beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa?" Ino memastikan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Antar aku pulang. Aku tidak bawa mobil." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada.

"Terakhir aku ingat, supirmu di kantor masih hidup."

"Juugo tidak enak badan. Jadi aku menyuruh supirku mengantarnya pulang."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seperhatian ini pada sekretarismu yang sedang sakit."

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Aku bahkan sangat perhatian pada Manager PRku yang sedang sakit." Sasuke menampakkan seringainya.

Tentu saja ingatan Ino langsung melayang pada malam dimana ia sakit dan wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Lebih baik kau cari taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Ino membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Berikan kunci mobilmu."

"Tidak ada. Ada di kamarku di lantai empat puluh hotel ini. Sudah kubilang ca—"

"Ino-senpai. Ini tas dan kunci mobil yang kau minta. Aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan dengan resepsionis."

Ingin rasanya Ino melemparkan tas besarnya pada wajah Udon yang datang tiba-tiba di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung membungkuk begitu melihat Sasuke, kemudian mengarahkan kedua benda di tangannya itu pada Ino. Mau tidak mau Ino menerima tas besar miliknya dan kunci mobil dari juniornya itu.

"Senpai, semua sudah beres. Aku pulang dulu ya, Moegi sudah menunggu di lift. Saya pulang dulu, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn. Namamu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Udon tak jadi beranjak.

"Nama saya Ise Udon, Uchiha-sama." Udon menatap takut-takut pada Sasuke.

"Akan ku ingat namamu Ise-san. Dan akan kupastikan bulan ini kau dapat bonus khusus. Pulanglah." Sasuke memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Udon yang luar biasa bingung. Begitu juga Ino yang memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Namun ia tetap melangkah menjauh dari senpai dan juga bos besarnya itu.

"Sepertinya kuncimu sudah turun dari lantai empat puluh hotel ini. Karena kau memakai gaun dan sedang cantik malam ini, aku yang akan menyetir. Tunggu aku di pintu masuk."

Sasuke mengambil kunci dari tangan Ino dan pergi dari sana. Ino mengepalkan tangannya seolah ingin memberikan tinju mautnya pada lelaki yang selalu bertindak sesukanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan itu ditemani hening bahkan ketika mereka sampai di kediaman mereka. Keduanya langsung berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi sedangkan Ino memilih untuk membersihkan sisa make upnya untuk kemudian mengganti gaunnya dengan jubah mandi. Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi, kini giliran Ino. Saat Ino selesai mandi, Sasuke sudah berganti dengan piyama dan berbaring di ranjang. Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah selesai melakukan ritual skin care malamnya.

Suara detik jarum jam seolah menjadi musik pengiring dalam kamar pasangan Uchiha itu. Tidak ada diantara keduanya yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Masih saling membelakangi di bawah selimut yang sama, Ino dan Sasuke berbaring dengan mata terbuka. Anehnya keduanya seolah tahu, kalau satu sama lain belum menutup mata.

"Aku melihat Gaara." Entah kenapa Ino tidak terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke. Seolah dirinya tahu bahwa pria yang sedang berbaring di belakangnya itu memang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau mengundangnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak. Dia mewakili Kankurou-san dari SK Mobile." Ino menjawab.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam pertanda mengerti.

"Apa kau membenci Gaara?" Ino memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia melirik ke belakang. Sasuke masih membelakanginya.

"Apa terlihat begitu?"

"Um. Sangat jelas. Dan sepertinya, Gaara juga begitu."

Meski saling membelakangi, Ino bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus.

"Tentu saja dia membenciku." Suara Sasuke terdengar pelan... dan sedih. Entah kenapa Ino merasa begitu.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian di masa lalu. Bukan berarti aku ingin tahu ya. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa. Toh kalian bukan anak kecil lagi."

Tidak ada sahutan dan Ino merasa sudah saatnya pembicaraan – yang entah kenapa bisa terjadi— ini berakhir. Ino sudah mau memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Apa Ino tidak salah dengar?

"Kata-kataku tempo hari sudah kelewatan. Maafkan aku."

Tidak tidak. Ino memang tidak salah dengar. Sasuke memang meminta maaf padanya. Memberanikan diri, Ino berbalik dan terkejut karena Sasuke sudah melakukannya duluan hingga mereka akhirnya saling berhadapan. Ino ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk wajahnya memerah. Tapi ia bisa merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya dan suara degupan aneh di dadanya. Iris hitam Sasuke berada tepat didepannya.

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Y-ya. Tentu saja. Well, baiklah... aku memaafkanmu." Ino ingin memaki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya tergagap di depan Uchiha Sasuke. Ino sudah siap untuk menerima ejekan dari pria itu.

"Hn."

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi karena Sasuke kemudian menutup matanya yang Ino syukuri karena akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke beberapa saat dan entah kenapa rasa kantuk mulai memanggil-manggilnya. Ino kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya. Namun Ino tidak tahu, kalau tepat lima detik setelah ia memejamkan matanya malam itu, Sasuke justru membuka matanya dan memandang pada wajah terlelap Ino. Pria itu menyadari, bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak enam bulan yang lalu, mereka tidur berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sebenarnya Ino ingin sekali bangun lebih lama hari itu karena jujur saja, acara semalam membuat Ino lelah. Namun wanita itu tidak mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya. Ia harus bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. Sejak menikah dengan Sasuke, Ino selalu bangun lebih dulu dari pria itu dan membuat sarapan. Bukan karena dia ingin jadi istri yang baik dan peduli pada kesehatan pria itu. Ino hanya merasa bahwa jika ia bangun lebih lama dari Sasuke, pria itu akan mengejeknya. Kejadian tersebut belum pernah terjadi memang, tapi Ino yakin Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang seperti itu.

Karena sedang malas memasak, Ino memilih membuat tuna sandwich pagi itu. Tak lupa ia membuat kopi untuk Sasuke dan susu rendah lemak untuknya. Setelah memakan sarapannya, Ino segera beranjak keluar untuk bertemu dengan mobil kesayangannya. Sudah saatnya Toyota Prius kesayangannya itu dimandikan. Bukannya Ino tidak bisa membawanya ke pencucian khusus mobil. Tapi ia adalah tipe orang yang selalu menganggap benda kesayangannya adalah sosok bernyawa. Ia sangat menyayangi mobil yang berhasil ia beli dengan tabungannya setelah selesai melunasi hutang orang tuanya. Jadi ia selalu merawat benda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Salah satunya adalah mencucinya— dalam kamus Ino berarti memandikannya— setiap seminggu sekali atau saat mobil itu butuh di cuci.

Ino menyiapkan ember berisi campuran air dan shampoo mobil khusus serta spons setelah berhasil mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi. Ia sudah menyambungkan selang panjang dengan keran yang ada di dekat pintu garasi. Ino menggelung rambutnya tinggi agar tidak mengganggunya dalam bekerja. Wanita itu pun mulai menyirami mobilnya dengan air dan kemudian menggosok setiap bagian luarnya dengan spons. Ino sangat serius dalam mencuci mobilnya. Tidak peduli dengan kaus oversize serta legging yoganya yang sudah basah kuyup dan pada wajah serta rambutnya yang dihiasi busa. Selesai menyabuni bagian luar, Ino kembali menyalakan keran dan membersihkan mobilnya dari busa yang menempel. Ino sedang berjongkok untuk membilas bagian ban mobil belakangnya ketika air pada keran berhenti mengalir padahal masih banyak busa yang harus di bersihkan pada ban itu. Refleks, Ino membawa ujung selang ke wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang di balik mobil memutar keran hingga air kembali mengalir dan menerpa wajah Ino.

"Sialan!"

"Hahahaha..." Ino memandang sengit pada Sasuke yang tertawa di balik mobilnya. Pria itu tampak sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian santainya.

"Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya yang kau periksa itu kerannya bukan ujung selangnya. Hahaha!"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang dan melipat tangannya.

Ino mendengus jengkel, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya membilas ban mobilnya dari busa sabun. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke untuk membersihkan ban bagian depan yang ada didekat Sasuke. Pria itu masih berdiri disana memandang pada Ino yang tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke." Ino memanggil.

"Hn?"

"Aku juga." Ino berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Juga apa?"

"Aku juga sengaja melakukannya." Pada detik setelah Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia menyemprot wajah Sasuke dengan air yang keluar dari selang di tangannya. Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan serangan Ino hanya bisa menerima hingga wajah dan baju pria itu basah.

"Hahahaha. Rasakan." ucap Ino sambil berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mandi, sialan!" Sasuke menggeram dan kemudian berjalan cepat mengejar Ino. Ino yang kaget refleks mengarahkan kembali selangnya ke arah Sasuke agar Sasuke berhenti sambil ia terus berjalan mundur. Sasuke tidak menyerah dan terus berjalan ke arah Ino yang mundur hingga masuk ke dalam garasi. Wanita itu kemudian terpojok oleh mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di dalam. Sambungan selang pada keran juga terlepas hingga air berhenti mengalir dari selang yang ada di tangannya. Sementara itu Sasuke kini sudah berada tepat di depannya dengan keadaan basah kuyup sama sepertinya.

Wajah pria itu tampak dingin saat berada tepat didepannya. Entah kenapa Ino merasa gugup dengan keadaan ini. Sasuke memajukan tubuh berikut tangannya hingga Ino terkurung dalam kungkungan Sasuke yang menyandarkan tangannya pada kap depan mobil pria itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino takut, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang pada wajah basah Sasuke. Ino sendiri bingung kemana dirinya yang selama ini berani pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"K-kau... Kau sendiri yang memulainya."

"Ya, dan aku sendiri yang akan mengakhirinya." Dan semudah itu, Sasuke menjemput bibir Ino dengan bibirnya. Ino tampak syok, terlihat dari bagaimana selang yang ada di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino hingga kedua tubuh yang basah itu menempel. Tangan kanan Sasuke naik meraih rahang Ino sementara tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Ino seolah menahan tubuh wanita itu. Ino tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ia malah membalas ciuman Sasuke dan kedua tangannya naik meremas bagian depan kaus pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati sisi kanan tempat tidurnya sudah kosong. Meskipun bukan pernikahan yang diinginkannya, Ino tetap menjalankan perannya sebagai istri dengan baik dan jujur saja Sasuke bersyukur untuk itu. Wanita itu selalu bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Ini adalah hari minggu, Sasuke dengan malas bangun dan membereskan tempat tidur untuk kemudian mandi. Biasanya Minggu pagi adalah jadwal Sasuke berolahraga di gym pribadi yang ada di rumahnya itu. Namun sepertinya acara launching produk semalam membuatnya lebih lelah dari biasanya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan rutinitas olahraganya di sore hari nanti.

Selesai mandi, Sasuke turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Kopi hitam dan sepiring sandwich yang di tutup dengan plastic wrap sudah ada di meja. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke memakan sarapannya dan juga meminum kopinya yang sudah menghangat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sarapan karena hanya memakan sepiring sandwich, tapi Sasuke bisa menjamin kalau sandwich buatan Ino adalah yang terenak yang pernah ia makan. Selesai mencuci piring dan gelasnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah untuk membaca koran paginya di teras depan. Saat keluar Sasuke melihat Ino sedang mencuci mobilnya. Benar juga, hari Minggu biasanya di manfaatkan wanita itu akan membersihkan mobil jadul kesayangannya itu, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih suka menyuruh sekretaris ataupun supirnya membawa mobil itu ke tempat pencucian.

Sasuke memandang pada wanita yang tengah serius membilas mobilnya dengan air yang keluar dari selang. Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikannya sebelumnya, dan ia tidak tahu bahwa seorang wanita dapat terlihat sangat cantik hanya menggunakan legging semata kaki dan kaus kebesaran berwarna putih. Oh Tuhan, Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat bra hitam Ino yang tercetak jelas akibat baju wanita itu yang basah akibat mencuci mobil. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Arah lain tersebut adalah keran air yang terdapat di dekat garasi. Seringai licik muncul di wajah nan tampan itu. Ia mematikan keran air hingga selang yang Ino pegang berhenti mengeluarkan air. Saat Ino sedang memperhatikan kerannya, Sasuke menyalakannya kembali hingga air itu keluar dan mengenai wajah cantik itu. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengakibatkan wanita itu kesal.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Ino membalasnya. Wanita itu berpindah membilas ban mobilnya yang ada di dekat Sasuke dan kemudian menyerang Sasuke dengan keran air tersebut hingga baju dan wajah pria itu basah.

"Aku sudah mandi, sialan!" Ino hanya tertawa, kemudian mundur untuk menghindari Sasuke yang semakin maju mendekat padanya. Ino tetap memberikan serangan air pada Sasuke hingga ia terpojok pada mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di dalam garasi.

Entah kenapa wajah takut wanita itu tampak sangat seksi di mata Sasuke. Anak rambut yang keluar dari cepolan itu bermain di wajah Ino yang basah dan menambah keseksian wanita itu. Entahlah, atau ini hanya perasaan Sasuke saja. Semakin dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat semakin jelas bra hitam Ino di balik kaus kebesaran wanita itu. Sepertinya sedikit mempermainkan wanita ini akan menarik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino takut. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana Ino berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak seperti wanita itu yang biasanya. Yang selalu punya senjata kalimat untuk membalasnya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dan menikmati ketakutan wanita itu.

"K-kau... Kau sendiri yang memulainya." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sangat di sesali Sasuke karena ia jadi sangat tergoda pada bibir pink kemerahan itu.

"Ya, dan aku sendiri yang akan mengakhirinya."

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino dan memberikan lumatannya dengan sedikit kasar. Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa wanita itu kaget. Ya, sepertinya Sasuke berhasil dan merasa cukup dengan candaannya ini. Ia sudah cukup menyaksikan wajah takut dan syok wanita ini. Sasuke baru saja akan melepaskan tautan itu ketika ia merasakan Ino membalas lumatannya.

'Oh tidak. Jangan. Jangan balas atau aku tidak akan bisa berhenti.' Sasuke berseru dalam hati. Kini ganti ia yang syok karena merasakan tangan Ino naik dari perutnya hingga ke dadanya dan menarik kausnya. Bibir Ino seolah menjadi candu karena tidak ada lagi yang di pikirkan Sasuke selain memperdalam ciuman itu

"Ngh.." Ino mengerang kecil yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Sasuke.

'Tolong jangan keluarkan suara seperti itu atau aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini.' Batin Sasuke berseru lagi.

Ino mengerang lagi membuat Sasuke hilang akal. Ciumannya turun ke rahang wanita itu, mengecup sepanjang rahang Ino sampai ke bawah telinga wanita itu.

"Ah..." Ino mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Sial." Sasuke memaki sebelum kemudian melanjutkan jajahannya ke leher Ino. Tangannya yang sebelumnya ada di punggung Ino mulai masuk ke dalam kaus putih itu dan merasakan kulit punggung Ino yang basah. Tangan Sasuke kemudian naik hingga mencapai kaitan bra Ino. Untuk Sasuke yang sudah berpengalaman, bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuka kaitan itu dengan satu tangan dan Sasuke sudah satu langkah menuju itu.

"Ternyata kalian disin— oh!"

Segala tautan dan rabaan itu terlepas karena suara yang familiar itu. Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat siapa yang memergoki mereka berbuat mesum— oh tidak, mereka suami istri— atau apalah itu namanya di garasi mobil. Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Mikoto berdiri di pintu garasi yang terbuka lebar dan menyaksikan putra dan menantunya sedang bercumbu di tempat yang tidak biasa.

"Silahkan dilanjut. Ibu dan ayah akan menunggu di dalam."

Mikoto tersenyum meyakinkan dan menarik suaminya menjauh dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong Nihao gaess... Kembali lagi dengan chapter tiga disini. Semoga masih pada betah ya singgah di lapak aku yang ini. Hehehe. Meskipun banyak yang kecewa karena Gaara jadi orang ketiga (lagi), tapi percayalah aku tuh cinta banget sama Gaara. Hehehe.

Tak hentinya aku ucapkan terimakasih buat teman-teman sekalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita yang penuh kekurangan ini. Lop yu teman-teman. Semoga suka chap ini yaa...

Pojokan Ripiu:

Jalapeno : Makasih udah setia menunggu. Ini udah di gas poll.

adyahayutiara : Haloooo... Sebenarnya Ino di pasangin ama siapa aja tetep oke, wong dia cuantik tenan. Hehehe. Makasih udah suka cerita2 aku ya say.

Lazyper : Hehehe aku sukanya good day. Ini udah up yaa.

Kwonie Minorichi : Sejahat itu kah aku? Huhuhu nanti hati kamu aku yang obatin yaa. Makasih udah ripiu.

yumehara : shikamaru kena semprot juga soalnya. Makasih juga sudah baca dan ripiu.

Cloesalsabilaahh : kamu ripiu udah kayak puisi aja 'berlabuh pulang' hahaha. Makasih udah ripiu panjang2 yaa. Ini udah up.

sagaarahime : hahaha aku suka Udon. Kiyut banget, eh pas udah gede malah ganteng. Kokoro ini ga tahan. Makasih udah ripiu yaa

Sylvia Kim : Aku cinta gaara nih. Hehe GaaIno bakal banyak atau enggak yaa? Ini udah up yaa.

Nobita : Tau nih Sasuke kurang di pepet Inonya. Wkwkwk bagian terakhir cap ini udah di pepet tuh. Hehe. Thanks for review.

Kyudo YI : Penasaran ya? Sama, saya juga. Gaara Sasu ada apa ya? Heheh ini udah apdet ya.

Azzura Yamanaka : ini udah apdet ya. walaupun orang ke tiga disini, Gaara tetap nomor satu di hati aku.

Silvia567 : Kenapa harus Gaara? Karena aku cinta dia. Heheh.

Gaskeun : waduh username nya keren amat. Ini udah di gas nih.

Annabelle : Serem amat namanya. Takut nih saya. Aku juga kalau jadi Ino sakit terus biar bisa di jagain bang Sasu.

Loly : Tau nih Sasuke ikut campur aja Ino sama Gaara. Hehe. Au juga cinta kali sama Kakashi, eh koq jadi lari, Hehehe

Miss Cry : makasih udah singgah dan ripiu yaa Miss Cry. Ini udah up.

Xoxo : Sasuke kan emang terkenal Tsundere. Untung ganteng. Ini udap lanjut yaa

Amayy : makasih ya udah ripiu panjang-panjang. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Romancenya kurang yaa? Bakal menyusu kok eh menyusul. Hehe

BngJy : Hai.. Makasih udah ripiu ya. Saskeh mah malu malu kucing.

Ms. Hatake Yamanaka : Ada 'something' ya? Kayak lagu GirlsDay. Hehe Ini udah apdet yaa say.

Cherrysoda123 : Ini udah up ya. Heheh

Skyzofrenia : makasih udah singgah dan suka sama fict ini yaa. Saya juga suka Gaara kok. Heheh. Sudah up ya.

Elfitri : Ini udah apdet ya. Makasih ripiunyaa.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	4. Empat

**The HusBoss Romance**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : M

WARNING!

Cerita diciptakan untuk dinikmati juga dihargai. Apabila terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan dan penggambaran karakter, harap maklum ya guys.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Empat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tidak berani memandang kedua mertuanya yang kini duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Ia baru saja menyajikan empat gelas teh dan camilan di atas meja, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang artinya berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua pria itu. Setelah Mikoto dan Fugaku beranjak dari garasi dan memasuki rumah. Ino langsung buru-buru masuk lewat pintu yang ada di ujung garasi dan berhubungan dengan dapur lalu masuk dari sana dan mengganti bajunya. Sasuke sendiri dengan tenang menyusul Ino ke kamar untuk bergantu baju.

Wajah Ino terasa panas. Malu seolah dia baru saja melakukan kejahatan parah. Ia tidak tahu kemana akal sehatnya tadi saat ia malah membalas ciuman Sasuke dan menikmatinya. Sial! Mereka bahkan di pergoki oleh ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang entah kenapa datang tanpa memberitahu.

Ino melirik pada Sasuke yang tampak tenang seolah tidak ikut bagian dalam tayangan delapan belas plus yang baru saja terjadi. Entah kenapa ekspresi Sasuke membuat seolah hanya Ino penjahatnya di sini.

"Maaf karena datang tiba-tiba ya." Mikoto memulai obrolan. Fugaku yang sedari tadi melihat dirinya dan Sasuke pun kini tampak santai meminum teh di depannya.

"Ibu dan ayah tidak tahu ternyata kalian berdua sedang... sedang sibuk." Mikoto melanjutkan. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum keibuannya yang di tanggapi Ino sebagai senyum menggoda dan itu membuat Ino tambah malu.

"Ada apa ayah dan ibu berkunjung kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas launching semalam. Ibu dengar acaranya sukses."

"Hn." Fugaku bergumam seolah menanggapi ucapan istrinya.

"Maaf kalau kedatangan kami mengganggu kalian." Fugaku menambahkan.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, ayah. Kalian tidak mengganggu kok. Kami senang ayah dan ibu datang berkunjung kemari." Ino menyahuti ucapan mertuanya itu.

"Kau tampil cantik sekali semalam, sayang. Ibu sudah yakin kalau gaun itu akan sangat cocok untukmu. Sasuke mengirimkan fotomu pada ibu." Mikoto beralih pada Ino.

"Terimakasih ibu. Ibu memang paling hebat kalau urusan fashion. Aku iri sekali." Ino menampilan senyumannya pada sang ibu mertua.

"Tapi sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa menampilkannya dengan berdiri berdampingan." Wajah Mikoto berubah kecewa.

"Tapi tenang saja, Ino-chan. Ibu akan menyiapkan dress dan jas couple untuk kalian lain kali. Ibu harap saat itu kalian sudah mengumumkan tentang pernikahan kalian." Raut kecewa tadi hilang berganti dengan raut penuh harap yang entah kenapa membuat hati Ino sakit. Membayangkan wajah penuh harap itu akan berubah menjadi wajah penuh kecewa—atau bahkan benci— begitu mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Iya, bu." Tidak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan selain tersenyum pada sang mertua.

Fugaku kemudian berdeham, yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti kode untuk Mikoto. Dan benar saja.

"Oh iya, bisa kita ke taman belakang, sayang?" Mikoto berdiri dan mengajak Ino agar beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan ayahnya yang duduk berhadapan. Suasana yang sebelumnya hangat entah kenapa berubah menjadi dingin.

Taman belakang adalah bagian favorit Ino dari rumah milik Sasuke itu. Ada kolam renang yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga gazebo yang sejuk di antara pepohonan di sana. Dan di sanalah Ino dan Mikoto sekarang. Duduk di atas gazebo di dekat kolam renang. Biasanya Ino akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan yoga di sana.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari, bu?" tanya Ino. Raut wajah Mikoto tidak terbaca. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu tersenyum , tapi Ino yakin ada suatu kesedihan bersembunyi di sana.

"Ayahmu ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke."

Ino mengangguk namun merasa tidak nyaman pada hatinya mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Enam bulan menikah dengan Sasuke, Ino tahu bahwa hubungan ayah san anak itu sangat dingin bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan keluarga itu. Ino tidak tahu apakah hubungan semua orang kaya dengan anaknya memang seperti itu atau mungkin ada sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuat hubungan itu menjadi dingin. Mikoto tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu karena wanita itu selalu menunjukkan raut bahagianya bila di depan Ino.

"Ino-chan."

"Iya, bu?"

"Apakah belum ada tanda-tanda?"

"Tanda-tanda?" tanya Ino.

Mikoto tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak antusias.

"Tanda-tanda ada Uchiha kecil di perutmu."

Tidak menunggu barang sedetik untuk wajah Ino memerah. Kejadian tadi di garasi sontak ikut terputar di otaknya.

"Err.. Itu..."

"Sepertinya Sasuke sangat mencintaimu ya. Kalian bahkan bermesraan di garasi. Manis sekali!" Mikoto melipat tangannya gemas.

Tak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan selain mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sungguh ia sangat malu akibat kejadian tadi.

"Apa kalian sering melakukannya?" tanya Mikoto semakin antusias. Oh, tentu saja Ino tahu jelas kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sungguh ingin menjadi bodoh agar tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sang mertua.

"Err.. ya. Kami... cukup sering." Ino tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi kalian pasti pakai pengaman kan? Karena itu Uchiha kecil tak kunjung datang." Mikoto tersenyum lemah. Ino tidak tahu kenapa Mikoto sangat menginginkan seorang cucu. Ayah dan Ibunya di Kyoto saja tidak pernah menuntutnya terkait hal itu. Tapi Ino bisa mengerti, Mikoto sering mengeluhkan kalau ia kesepian sehingga ia menginginkan seorang cucu untuk menemaninya.

"Ibu sabar yaa..." Ino meraih tangan sang mertua dan meletakkannya di pahanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ibu tidak bisa memaksa kalian un—"

PRANG!

Suara kaca yang pecah itu membuat Mikoto dan Ino kaget dan segera berjalan masuk ke rumah. Meja ruang tamu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal itu pecah. Hanya di bagian depan Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan gelas pria itu. Sasuke berdiri. Ino bisa melihat darah mengalir dari telapak tangan Sasuke. Tampaknya Sasuke memegang gelas dengan telapak tangannya untuk kemudian menghempasnya ke atas meja.

"Ayah pikir aku ini apa, hah?! Mesin?! Robot?! Apa pernah sekali saja ayah menganggap aku ini anak ayah?!"

"Aku menganggapmu anakku! Karena itu aku memintamu melakukannya. Perusahaan kita harus semakin kuat! Danzou dan Obito pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan adanya keturunan selanjutnya darimu maka—"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Sasuke bersorak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino mendengar Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras.

"Sudah cukup aku mengikuti semua kemauan ayah. Kuliah bisnis, mengurus perusahaan, menikah! Semuanya sudah ku lakukan! Tidak bisakah untuk saat ini aku melakukan yang aku mau!?"

"Sasuke." Mikoto mencoba menenangkan namun takut untuk mendekat. Hanya air mata yang mengalir di pipi wanita itu. Ino tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana memandang pada punggung Sasuke yang tampak lemah. Berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya yang besar terkesan garang. Ino mengerti satu hal. Inilah gambaran sebenarnya keluarga ini. Sasuke yang membenci ayahnya, Fugaku yang keras dan Mikoto yang selalu menangis.

"Apa ayah tahu apa yang sudah aku korbankan untuk mengikuti keinginan ayah? Mimpiku! Masa depan yang aku inginkan! Yang aku idamkan sejak dulu!"

Fugaku hanya diam memandang pada Sasuke. Tidak mampu menjawab.

"Berhenti mengusik hidupku. Atau aku akan berakhir seperti kakak."

Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan mata menyalang penuh emosi.

"Kita pulang." Fugaku beranjak dari sana di ikuti oleh Mikoto. Wanita itu bahkan tidak berani untuk mendekat pada sang anak. Ia hanya melihat sekilas pada Ino untuk kemudian benar-benar beranjak dari sana menyusul sang suami.

Ino berlari menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K, handuk kecil dan semangkuk besar air dari sana. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memandang kosong pada jendela yang dihiasi gorden krem keemasan itu. Ino meletakkan kotak dan mangkuk besar itu pada bagian meja yang masih utuh dan menarik Sasuke ke bagian sofa yang lantainya bersih dari pecahan kaca. Sasuke diam dan mengikuti saat Ino mendorong kedua pundaknya agar pria itu duduk di sofa. Ino kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke dan meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih deras mengeluarkan darah. Memasukkan tangan pria itu ke dalam air dan membersihkannya takut ada sisa kaca menempel yang untungnya tidak ada. Ino kemudian mengeringkannya dengan handuk dan tanpa menggunakan kapas, Ino menyiramkan alkohol pada luka Sasuke. Ada beberapa sayatan kaca pada telapak tangan pria itu. Pria itu diam, ekspresinya datar seolah sakit itu tidak di rasanya. Bahkan sampai Ino selesai membebatnya dengan perban, Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi Ino bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu mengeratkan giginya.

"Apa tidak sakit?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang merangkap sebagai ruang kerjanya. Ino tidak pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Karena Sasuke selalu disana untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Hampir setiap malam. Pria itu bhahkan memegang kuncinya. Ino hanya memandang ruang tamu yang sangat berantakan. Ino berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Juugo.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Juugo-san. Boleh minta beberapa orang untuk membereskan kekacauan di sini? Terimakasih banyak. Maaf mengganggu liburmu."

Baru saja Ino akan beranjak dari sana ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Gaara. Ino menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Gaara?"

'Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Aku berencana mengajakmu makan siang dan mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan.'

Ino tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Um, baiklah. Kirimkan saja lokasinya."

'Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau bisa mengirimkan alamatmu.'

"Err. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di sana saja?"

'Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya.'

"Sampai bertemu di sana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah restoran Jepang yang bergaya tradisional. Sebenarnya jam belum menunjukkan waktu makan siang, tapi sepertinya Gaara ingin makan siang di sini. Tempatnya ternyata cukup jauh dari kediaman Ino dan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Ino merasa ragu untuk pergi keluar meninggalkan rumah setelah apa yang terjadi. Namun ia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan Gaara sehingga akan sangat tidak sopan bila ia tidak datang. Sasuke masih berada di ruang kerjanya saat Ino berangkat. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dalam hatinya setelah mendengar pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan ayahnya pagi tadi. Meyakinkan diri bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, Ino memasuki restauran itu dan di sambut oleh pelayan.

"Reservasi atas nama Sabaku Gaara." ucap Ino saat pelayan menanyakan apakah ia sudah memesan. Pelayan ramah itu mengantarnya pada sebuah bilik dengan meja tradisional yang pendek. Untungnya Ino memakai celana jeans dan kemeja abu-abu sehingga tidak merepotkan baginya untuk duduk bersila disana.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ino menyapa Gaara yang ada di sana. Ia membuka sepatunya duduk di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Gaara.

"Maaf karena aku sudah memesankan makanan. Tapi aku jamin kau menyukainya." Gaara menambahkan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bukan pemilih dan tidak punya alergi apapun." Ino tersenyum. Makanan tiba tak lama kemudian. Mereka makan sambil sesekali bercerita tentang perusahaan Gaara. Ino sangat tertarik pada perusahaan yang memproduksi skin care itu. Ino sempat mengira Gaara menyukai hal-hal seperti itu hingga akhirnya Gaara bercerita kalau dirinya hanya membantu kakak perempuannya di bidang managemen saja. Produksi, penelitian dan lain-lainnya di lakukan oleh kakaknya.

"Aku ingin lihat laboratoriumnya. Aku sangat penasaran dengan proses produksinya. Apalagi aku juga memakai produk kalian." Ino tampak antusias.

"Boleh saja. Datanglah, aku akan mengaturnya. Sayangnya tidak bisa sekarang karena ini hari Minggu."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."

"Apapun untukmu." Hanya dua kata. Tapi mampu membuat wajah Ino bersemu.

"Oh iya, tadi kau bilang ingin sekalian jalan-jalan. Kemana?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. Takut wajahnya akan semakin memerah dan ia semakin gugup.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kau punya ide?"

Ino memicingkan matanya.

"Kau yang mengajakku, tuan. Seharusnya kau yang menentukan."

Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau mobilmu tinggalkaan di sini dan kau ikut denganku? Aneh rasanya bila kita berada dalam dua mobil yang berbeda. Lagi pula, aku ingin berdua denganmu." Gaara memang mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada yang pelan, namun Ino masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Oh Tuhan, tidak bisakah pria ini berhenti membuat wajahnya bersemu?

"B-baiklah."

Keduanya kemudian menaiki mobil Gaara dan beranjak dari restoran itu setelah menitipkan mobilnya pada pemilik restoran yang kebetulan rekan dari kakak laki-laki Gaara. Mobil Gaara melaju membawa mereka pada sebuah taman yang ada di tengah kota. Taman dengan danau buatan yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat asri karena di hiasi oleh bunga-bunga dan pepohonan rindang.

"Taman?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" Gaara balas bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku suka. Hanya tidak menyangka saja."

Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ino menjadi tahu bahwa itu adalah kebiasaan Gaara bila ia sedang gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu saja. Tidak peduli dimana tempatnya."

Sepertinya tidak cukup sekali dua kali Gaara membuatnya merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sebisa mungkin dapat membuatnya sampai ke rumah sesegera mungkin. Ia baru saja berpisah dengan Gaara di depan restoran Jepang itu kala ponselnya berdering. Nomor Sasuke. Namun bukan pria itu yang meneleponnya melainkan seseorang yang mengaku bernama Kabuto. Ino tidak kenal pria ini. Ia tidak kenal dengan satu pun kenalan Sasuke karena pria itu tidak pernah mengenalkannya. Ia juga tidak mau repot-repot tahu tentang siapa pun kenalan Sasuke. Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka tidak akan peduli dengan urusan masing-masing kecuali yang berhubungan perusahaan. Namun satu kalimat dari Kabuto bisa membuat Ino panik dan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

'Sasuka mencoba bunuh diri.'

Ino tidak tahu kalau perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Fugaku tadi bisa berdampak sangat hebat seperti ini. Ino sungguh tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu bila mengingat bagaimana Sasuke bersikap selama ini. Pria itu dingin dan kuat. Siapapun pasti menilainya seperti itu. Bahkan Ino yang sudah enam bulan tinggal bersamanya memiliki penilaian yang sama terhadap pria itu. Oke mungkin sedikit berbeda sejak Sasuke merawatnya ketika sakit dan Ino yakin bahwa itu hanyalah bentuk tanggung jawab pria itu padanya dan juga orang tuanya. Sesampainya di halaman rumah—Ino tidak memarkirkan mobilnya— ia langsung turun dan benar saja ada dua mobil asing disana. Satu adalah mobil kantor Sasuke dan satunya lagi mungkin adalah mobil orang bernama Kabuto yang meneleponnya tadi.

Juugo mengarahkan Ino menuju kamar tamu dimana Sasuke di rawat karena tidak ada waktu untuk memindahkan pria itu ke lantai dua rumah mereka. Ino masuk dan mendapati Sasuke terbaring di ranjang dengan infus terpasang. Pergelangan tangan pria itu di balut oleh perban tebal. Lebih tebal dari pada perban yang Ino pasang pada telapak tangannya karena insiden pagi tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" suara Ino membuat Kabuto yang tengah memperhatikan laju cairan infus itu beralih memandang kedatangannya.

"Bisa kita bicara di luar?" Ino mengangguk. Wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makan diikuti oleh Kabuto.

"Aku Kabuto. Ini pertemuan kedua kita. Pertama kalinya kau sedang sakit." Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum.

"Saat aku sakit?" Kabuto mengangguk.

"Sasuke meneleponku. Katanya kau kehujanan." Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Sasuke... kenapa?"

Wajah Kabuto berubah jadi serius.

"Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Sederhananya gangguan kecemasan. Tapi yang Sasuke alami sudah cukup parah. Sepertinya ia mengalami tekanan lagi sehingga GADnya kambuh."

"Tidak mungkin." Ino menyahuti penjelasan Kabuto.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Ino."

"Dia... dia selalu terlihat sehat. Dia terlihat kuat. Oke, pagi tadi ayah mertuaku datang dan mereka... mereka bertengkar. Tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke hampir bunuh diri gara-gara itu kan? Dan... tidak mungkin Sasuke mengidap penyakit itu."

"GAD tidak benar-benar terlihat kecuali memang sedang kambuh. Kalau kau berpikir ini seperti kecemasan berdiri di depan banyak orang atau yang seperti itu, kau salah besar, Ino. Ini lebih parah dari itu."

Ino menghela nafas gusar.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Ino meskipun belum sepenuhnya percaya pada apa yang di ucapkan dokter itu.

"Sembilan tahun."

"Selama itu?!"

"Semuanya di mulai sejak kakaknya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Itu semua karena Itachi tidak mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya. Itachi marah pada ayahnya dan memilih pergi dari rumah, namun sayangnya ia malah kecelakaan. Ayahnya dengan mudah menutupi segalanya hingga sebagian besar orang tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya punya seorang kakak dan malah meminta Sasuke untuk menggantikan posisi kakaknya sebagai pewaris perusahaan."

Oke, Ino memang tidak tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata mempunyai seorang kakak tapi ia mendengar hal itu muncul dalam pertengkaran Sasuke dan ayahnya pagi tadi. Ia cukup terkejut.

"Itachi adalah sosok yang sangat Sasuke banggakan. Hanya Itachi dan sahabat-sahabatnyalah yang mendukung mimpi Sasuke untuk menjadi seorang fotografer. Tapi ayahnya malah memintanya untuk kuliah bisnis. Hari dimana ia berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana, salah satu sahabatnya meninggal dunia. Karena hal yang sama. Kecelakaan. Hal ini sangat mengguncang Sasuke dan mengganggu psikisnya. Dia bersekolah di Amerika sambil menjalani perawatan."

Kabuto menarik nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini selain aku dan Juugo serta dokternya di Amerika. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak. Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Aku memberitahumu karena kau adalah istrinya."

"Hubungan kami bukan seperti itu." Ino dengan cepat menanggapi ucapan Kabuto.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, kau adalah orang yang saat ini tinggal bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu kapan sandiwara kalian ini akan berakhir. Tapi Ino, melihat bagaimana ia panik meneleponku saat kau sakit, membuktikan bahwa kau ada dalam daftar orang yang di pedulikan oleh Sasuke."

Ino diam. Tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Terlalu syok dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memantau emosinya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku memantau emosinya?! Dia yang selalu berulah untuk menaikkan emosiku."

Kabuto tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Setidaknya bantu dia untuk menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuat penyakitnya kambuh hingga melakukan hal buruk seperti tadi. Sebenarnya, bukan sekali dua kali lagi dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Dokternya di Amerika menghubungiku untuk menjadi dokternya di sini. Kami sudah melakukan terapi dan sebenarnya membuahkan hasil. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba ada yang membangkitkan emosinya dengan tekanan yang luar biasa seperti tadi, aku tidak bisa menjamin hal ini tidak terjadi lagi. Aku mohon bantuanmu, Ino."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Wanita itu beranjak dari sana untuk melihat Sasuke. Namun ia mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan kerja Sasuke yang memang berada di sebelah tangga. Ada Juugo di sana. Ino masuk dan melihat Juugo sedang membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di sana. Pasti ulah Sasuke. Ino masuk ke dalam. Membantu Juugo membereskannya.

"Tidak perlu, Ino-sama. Biar saya saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf merepotkanmu ya."

"Bukan masalah, Ino-sama."

"Apa kau yang menemukan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Benar. Saat saya dan beberapa petugas datang sesuai perintah anda, saya mendengar suara benda yang berjatuhan. Saya melihat Sasuke-sama menangis dan tampak kacau. Lalu saya keluar untuk menelepon Dokter Kabuto dan saat saya masuk, Sasuke-sama sudah menyayat pergelangan tangannya denga silet."

Ino lemas seketika. Perasaan bersalah seolah menekan bahunya dengan berat jutaan ton. Ia melihat sendiri Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit saat darah mengalir dengan deras dari telapak tangannya. Tapi ia malah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Seharusya ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang terguncang akibat pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya pagi tadi. Kalau saja Juugo tidak ada dan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan pada Sasuke maka Ino adalah orang yang harus bertanggungjawab.

Ino memandang pada sebuah buku agenda dengan sampul kulit berukuran sedang dengan isi lembaran yang tebal. Buku itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan buku-buku lainnya di lantai.

"Itu buku harian Sasuke. Salah satu bentuk terapi yang kami jalani. Aku memintanya menulis apa yang dia rasakan dibandingkan harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

Kabuto muncul di belakang Ino. Rasa penasaran membuat Ino membuka asal buku tersebut. Tidak ada tanggal, hanya tulisan tangan Sasuke yang baru Ino ketahui ternyata sangat rapi.

'_Hari ini kami ke Kyoto untuk menemui calon istriku. Aku cukup terkejut karena ternyata dia adalah Manager Divisi PR yang selalu kerepotan karena ulahku. Sama sepertiku, dia juga terkejut. Aku memandang pada wanita itu. Tidak seperti biasanya ia mengenakan blazer membosankan, kali ini ia mengenakan dress serderhana berwarna ungu. Wajahnya tidak buruk. Tapi aku kasihan padanya karena dia harus masuk dalam hidupku yang kacau balau ini. Dia harus menikah dengan orang gila yang hidup dalam kemauan ayahnya sepertiku.'_

Ino langsung menutup buku itu. Hanya satu paragraf dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya merinding. Ia seolah masuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke dan entah mengapa ia merasa takut. Sangat takut.

"Kau boleh membacanya kalau ingin tahu lebih lagi tentang Sasuke dan penyakitnya. Aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah memberikannya penenang. Mungkin dia akan tertidur sampai malam. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa meneleponku." Kabuto sudah selangkah kali menuju pintu ketika pria itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Berpura-puralah kau tidak mengetahui penyakitnya sampai dia sendiri yang memberitahumu."

"Menurutmu dia akan memberitahuku?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau kau adalah orang yang berarti untuknya, dia akan menceritakannya padamu."

Ino diam. Tidak menjawab ataupun mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Kau pasti bisa." Dengan tiga kata itu, Kabuto benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabuto sudah pergi. Begitu juga dengan Juugo tak lama kemudian setelah pria itu membereskan perpustakaan yang berantakan. Petugas yang membereskan kekacauan di ruang tamu juga baru saja pergi setelah mengantarkan sebuah meja baru yang persis sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Ino yang ada di rumah itu. Hari sudah gelap dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ino sudah selesai memasak sup ayam dengan potongan tomat yang banyak untuk Sasuke, tapi pria itu tak kunjung bangun. Ino juga sudah memberanikan diri membaca beberapa lembar dari buku harian tebal milik Sasuke secara acak. Tentang bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat sang kakak meninggal, bagaimana ayah pria itu selalu menuntut kesempurnaan darinya dan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sasuke saat sahabatnya yang Ino ketahui bernama Naruto meninggal dunia tepat saat Sasuke ingin berangkat ke Amerika hingga ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu membuat Ino terkejut karena memang sudah mendengarnya dari Kabuto. Ada satu lembar yang dari tiga lembar terakhir membuat Ino sangat terkejut dan tidak berani lagi membaca buku harian itu.

'_Gaara datang tiba-tiba. Dia muncul di depanku bersama dengan Ino hari ini. Matanya menatapku penuh dendam. Aku bisa melihat kemarahan itu. Aku bisa melihat kebencian itu. Aku bisa melihat kekecewaan itu. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah berusaha untuk datang saat dia meneleponku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk lari dari orang suruhan ayah yang menjagaku di bandara. Aku ingin membatalkan penerbanganku hari itu. Sama sepertinya, aku juga ingin melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Sama sepertinya, aku juga hancur mendengar kabar kematian sahabatku. Aku ingin Gaara tahu. Aku ingin Gaara memaafkanku. Aku ingin kembali bersahabat dengannya walaupun Naruto sudah pergi. Aku ingin Naruto tenang di alam sana melihat kami baik-baik saja. Aku memang sahabat paling payah di dunia. Apa aku harus menyusulmu saja, Naruto? Semua menjadi semakin berat saat kau dan Gaara tidak ada di sampingku.'_

Tanpa di perintah, air mata Ino turun dengan derasnya seiring ia selesai membaca lembaran itu. Hatinya sakit tidak tahu kenapa. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke ternyata menjalani hidup yang keras. Ia pun kini tahu apa yang terjadi antara Gaara dan Sasuke maupun Fugaku dan Sasuke di masa lalu. Satu yang bisa Ino simpulkan. Sasuke sudah banyak menderita.

Ino memperbaiki letak selimut Sasuke. Lalu ia melihat laki-laki itu tampak gusar dan sesaat kemudian membuka matanya. Ia tampak kaget saat melihat Ino ada tepat di depannya. Sasuke langsung bangkit dan terduduk. Memandang pada tangan kirinya yang di perban, tangan kanannya yang di infus serta telapak tangannya yang juga di perban. Sasuke mencabut infus yang terpasang di tangannya dengan perlahan seolah ia memang sudah sering melakukannya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berujar dengan suara serak. Ternyata memang benar kalau dia menangis seperti kata Juugo. Sasuke kemudian meringis. Mungkin karena luka di tangan kanannya yang baru saja di gunakan untuk menarik infus. Tentu saja sakit, Ino melihat sendiri pagi tadi bagaimana telapak tangan Sasuke penuh dengan luka yang cukup dalam.

"Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja." Ino mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Menjadi urusanku karena aku ada dalam ruang lingkup rumah ini. Kau lupa aku nyonya rumah di sini?" Ino melipat tangannya di dada. Dengusan kesal terdengar dari pria itu.

"Kau mau makan malam di dapur atau aku ambilkan dan makan di sini."

"Kau kira aku orang sakit harus makan di tempat tidur?" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau memang orang sakit." Ino bergumam sambil membereskan tempat tidur itu karena ia yakin Sasuke akan memilih tidur di kamar mereka setelah makan.

Ia kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya di meja makan. Ino kemudian mengambilkan nasi dan sup lalu menghidangkannya untuk Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia mengambil miliknya dan juga dua gelas air putih untuk mereka. Ino baru ingin menyuapkan nasi beserta sup ke mulutnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang diam di tempatnya. Ino akhirnya menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya. Telapak tangan kanan serta pergelangan tangan kirinya sedang dalam keadaan terluka dan bukan luka kecil yang bisa di abaikan.

"Aku tidak makan." Sasuke berdiri.

"Diam di sana, Sasuke." Ino mengitari meja untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Duduk."

"Kau berani memerintahku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Saat ini kau ada dalam kuasaku, Uchiha. Ikuti perintahku atau akan memberitahu hal yang tidak-tidak kepada ayah dan ibumu."

"Hal yang tidak-tidak?" Sasuke bertanya hati-hati.

"Seperti aku yang melakukan KDRT padamu, misalnya."

"Dasar gila!" Sasuke memaki, namun tetap duduk. Ino di sampingnya mengambil mangkuk nasi dan memasukkannya langsung pada mangkuk sup.

"Kau tahu aku paling benci dengan itu, Yamanaka." Sasuke memandang pada apa yang di lakukan Ino.

"Ini sama saja. Kau juga biasanya mencampur sup pada nasimu." Ino mulai mengaduknya.

"Aku mencampur sup pada nasi, bukan nasi pada sup. Orang bodoh juga tahu dimana bedanya."

"Sama saja. Rasanya juga kan akhirnya bersatu." Ino mulai menyendok dan meniup makanan itu untuk kemudian menyuapinya pada Sasuke yang mau tidak mau menerima setiap suapan itu hingga habis. Sasuke tidak suka di infus jadi ia tidak punya pilihan selain makan. Ino kemudian mengambil gelas dan membantu Sasuke untuk minum.

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli sedotan supaya kau bisa minum."

"Aku bisa minum sendiri."

"Kau tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganmu sembarangan. Apalagi tangan kirimu."

"Berisik. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

"Aku bisa makan nanti. Kau mau langsung tidur? Atau mau sikat gigi dulu? Mau ku bantu?"

"Makanlah dulu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kubilang makan! Kau lupa aku tuan rumah di rumah ini?!"

"Tch! Iya.. iya.."

Ino menarik nasi dan supnya dari tempat sebelumnya kemudian mencampurkannya seperti apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya pada milik Sasuke dan memakannya dengan lahap. Mendengar berita mengejutkan tentang pria di sampingnya ini sore tadi cukup membuatnya kelaparan. Ino tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke memandangnya dari samping dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Guwwsiku sawwkit!" Sasuke menatap kesal pada Ino dari kaca wastafel. Ino sedang membantu Sasuke menyikat giginya.

"Oh. Maaf maaf. Terlalu kencang ya?" Ino kemudian memelankan gerakannya untuk kemudian menyelesaikannya dan mendekatkan gelas kumur pada Sasuke agar pria itu berkumur.

Ino kemudian membantu Sasuke mencuci muka. Ia menyalakan keran air dan menarik leher Sasuke agar sedikit menunduk kemudian membasahi wajah pria itu. Mengambil facial foam milik Sasuke kemudian menggosok dengan perlahan wajah mulus pria itu. Mencuci wajah orang lain memang tidak semudah mencuci wajah sendiri. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Ino.

"Kau menusuk mataku, brengsek!"

"Tidak sengaja, baka!" Ino melanjutkan aksinya membersihkan wajah Sasuke kemudian membilasnya hingga bersih. Tangannya mengambil handuk yang ada di rak samping wastafel dan mengeringkan wajah dan leher Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Sudah selesai!" Ino melemparkan handuk yang baru di pakainya pada keranjang kotor.

"Huh! Kau hampir membuatku buta."

"Yang penting sudah selesai kan. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku juga mau cuci muka." Ino kemudian menghadap pada wastafel untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Sasuke beranjak dari sana dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Ino keluar tak lama kemudian dan duduk di meja riasnya untuk mengaplikasikan skin care rutinnya. Setelah itu ia naik ke atas ranjang dimana Sasuke sudah berbaring. Ino menarik selimut dan menyelimuti pria itu hingga sebatas dada.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan orang sakit."

"Siapa bilang kau orang sakit? Aku hanya membantu karena tanganmu tidak boleh di gerakkan dulu."

Ino membalas cuek kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring telentang seperti Sasuke. Keduanya diam, memandang pada langit-langit kamar mereka yang hanya dihiasi sebuah lampu. Mungkin satu-satunya kesamaan mereka adalah kebiasaan tidur dengan lampu yang menyala. Tidak seperti orang lain yang suka tidur dengan temaramnya lampu tidur. Ino tidak suka—bukan takut— pada gelap. Sasuke juga mungkin demikian, tapi sepertinya Ino mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu.

"Kau tidak bertanya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Bertanya soal apa?" tanya Ino. Keduanya masih memandang ke atas.

"Soal lukaku ini. Kau tidak menanyakan alasan aku melakukannya?"

"Kalau menurutmu aku pantas untuk tahu alasannya, kau pasti akan memberitahuku kan?"

"Hn. Kau benar. Kau masih jauh dari kata pantas. Yah, walaupun ciumanmu pagi tadi lumayan."

"Brengsek! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian tadi pagi!"

"Kenapa? Kau tampak menikmatinya."

"Diam."

"Kau bahkan membalas lumatanku."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ino memanggil dengan nada dingin. Ia memiringkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku mau tidur." Ino berbalik hingga ia membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya memandang pada punggung Ino.

"Terimakasih," ucap pria itu.

"Terimakasih karena tidak menanyakan alasan aku melakukannya," lanjutnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback :**

"Ayah memintaku untuk kuliah bisnis. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Sasuke meneguk jus tomatnya. Mereka bertiga kini ada di sebuah kafe yang menjadi langganan mereka sejak SMP.

"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Kau bilang kau mau jadi fotografer terkenal dan aku jadi modelmu." Naruto cemberut.

"Jadi model apanya. Kau belum cukup tampan untuk jadi model." Gaara melemparkan kentang gorengnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Kau hanya tidak punya pilihan Sasuke. Aku turut prihatin padamu. Sungguh." Gaara menambahkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Sejak kak Itachi..." Naruto tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajah Sasuke tampak murung.

"Hei. Tapi kau kan pintar Sasuke. Kau bisa menjalankan perusahaan ayahmu sambil menjadi fotografer."

"Si baka ini benar. Kau yang terpintar di antara kita bertiga. Kau pasti bisa."

"Kalian yakin sekali." Sasuke mendengus.

"Tentu saja kami yakin. Kami kan sahabatmu!" Naruto mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi jus jeruk. Di ikuti oleh Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Untuk keberhasilan kita bertiga!" sorak Naruto.

"Untuk keberhasilan kita bertiga." Gaara dan Sasuke menyahuti.

"Oh iya. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri?"

Brush! Naruto menyemburkan jusnya.

"Apa!? Kenapa harus luar negeri?!"

"Ayahmu ya?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Lusa."

"Apa? Cepat sekali."

"CEPAT SEKALI!"

"Naruto, berisik."

"Pokoknya hari ini kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai besok. Kalian menginap di rumahku ya!"

###

Sasuke sedang menunggu di lounge untuk penerbanganya ke Amerika pagi itu. Ia menatap jengah pada delapan orang penjaga yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk memastikan Sasuke benar-benar berangkat.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Nama Gaara tertera di sana. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengantar Sasuke dan melakukan perpisahan kecil-kecilan kemarin sore.

"Ya, Gaa—"

'S-sasuke! Kau sudah berangkat? Naruto... Naruto kecelakaan."

"APA?" Sasuke sontak berdiri, begitu juga dengan para penjaga yang sebelumnya duduk. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara dokter yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah melakukan tindakan medis yang terbaik namun tidak berhasil, kemudian di susul oleh tangisan kencang Kushina, ibu dari sahabatnya.

'Sa-sasuke... Do-dokter... Dokter bilang...' Sasuke bisa mendengar suara bergetar Gaara. Sahabatnya yang biasanya tenang itu terdengar kacau, sama sepertinya. Tidak. Jangan lagi. Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

'Sa-sasuke.. Cepatlah kemari! A-aku yakin dokter itu salah! Naruto pasti bangun kalau kita memanggilnya! K-kau harus disini. Cepatlah!'

"Aku akan segera kesana!"

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku dan berlari. Belum sampai ia pada pintu lounge, para penjaga sudah menahannya.

"Anda harus segera berangkat. Pemberitahuan keberangkatan sudah di umumkan. Anda harus naik pesawat sekarang." Salah seorang yang tampaknya dalah ketua dari tujuh orang lainnya memerintahkan untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke lounge untuk keluar dari gate nya dan menaiki pesawat.

"Lepaskan aku! Sahabatku sedang sekarat! Dia butuh aku! Aku harus pergi!"

"Fugaku-sama memerintahkan kami untuk memastikan anda berangkat."

"Kalian tuli?! Sahabatku sedang membutuhkanku! Aku akan bilang pada ayah untuk menunda keberangkatanku. Kalian tenang saja. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah."

"Aku mohon... lepaskan aku!" Air mata Sasuke mengalir dengan derasnya. Tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang memandang mereka penuh tanda tanya.

"Biarkan aku pergi... aku mohon! Naruto... Gaara..."

Sasuke tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya dan gelap yang membayang di depannya. Saat ia sadar, ia sudah ada di dalam pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan mendarat di bandara Washington Dulles, Amerika Serikat. Sadar apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya, Sasuke menangis di dalam pesawat. Sekeras-kerasnya. Sejadi-jadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuuuu... Ada yang hatinya bergoyang dangdut habis baca ini? Hehehe. Hope you guys like this chapter. Kenapa uploadnya malam ini? Karena aku lagi-lagi ada pelatihan ke luar kota sampe Minggu. Weekendku yang berhargaa... T_T

Ga hentinya aku mengucapkan Thankyou, Terimakasih, Kamsahamnida, Arigatou dan Xie xie buat teman-teman semuanya yang masih setia membaca cerita ini dan ninggalin ripiu. Lop yu teman-teman. Maaf banget ya kali ini aku ga bisa balas ripiu teman-teman satu-satu. Aku seneng banget baca ripiu dari teman-teman sekalian. Habis baca semangat tuh kayak di gas sampe ke 1000 km per jam. Hehehe lebay yaa. Minggu depan deh aku balasnya, jadi ripiu yang panjang yaa... Hehehe. Becanda. Doain aku ketemu cogan kayak Gaara di pelatihan besok ya. Hehehe.

Bye bye gaess.. Semoga suka yaa...

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	5. Lima

**The HusBoss Romance**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : M

WARNING!

Cerita diciptakan untuk dinikmati juga dihargai. Apabila terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan dan penggambaran karakter, harap maklum ya guys.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami sudah mulai mengemas souvenir yang akan kita kirimkan pada undangan yang tidak bisa hadir dalam launching kemarin."

'Seharusnya dia sudah bangun, sih. Apa dia sudah makan?'

Ino memandang pada Moegi yang menjelaskan tentang review launching kemarin. Namun di mata Ino, gadis itu hanya terlihat seperti sedang komat kamit tanpa suara. Karena pikiran Ino tidak pada tempatnya saat ini.

"Mungkin kami akan memulai pengiriman esok hari. Untuk undangan luar negeri yang tidak bisa hadir sudah kami kirimkan hari ini."

'Apa seharusnya aku menunggu dia bangun dan membantunya seperti semalam? Apa Juugo sudah membaca pesanku? Apa dia sudah datang ke rumah untuk membantu Sasuke?'

"Akan terus kami pantau sampai bingkisan itu benar-benar di terkirim pada yang bersangkutan. Saya mendapat laporan dari bagian bisnis kal— senpai?"

Moegi mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada seniornya itu. Ia melihat bagaimana Ino memandang kosong ke depan dan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Bukannya seharusnya Juugo mengabariku kalau dia sudah di rumah? Sasuke juga seharusnya menelepon kalau butuh sesuatu kan?'

"Ino-senpai?"

'Apa dia bisa memegang ponsel?'

"Senpaaaai!"

Ino tersentak.

"Moegi kau mengagetkanku."

"Senpai kenapa?" tanya Moegi seraya memandang khawatir pada Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa senpai mendengarkan apa yang aku sampaikan?"

"Err... tentu." Ino mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada yang ragu.

Moegi menghela nafas panjang.

"Senpai aneh sekali. Apa senpai sedang sakit?"

Ino memandang Moegi.

"Ya, sedikit. Sepertinya aku harus izin pulang hari ini. Laporannya letakkan saja di sini." Ino menunjuk pada mejanya.

"O... ke. Aku akan mengurus formulir izinmu, senpai."

"Moegi, kau yang terbaik."

Ino mengambil tasnya dan keluar bersama Moegi dari ruangannya. Para karyawan memandang heran pada Ino yang tidak biasanya keluar di jam kerja. Apalagi ini masih kurang jam sepuluh dan masih dua jam lagi untuk menuju makan siang. Moegi memandang Ino yang berjalan cepat ke arah lift. Sungguh terlalu bersemangat untuk ukuran orang sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ino masuk ke dalam rumah. Tujuannya tentu saja adalah kamar mereka. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tangga ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kau pulang?"

Sasuke terlihat duduk di depan televisi dengan sebuah piring berisi potongan melon dan tomat ceri. Benda persegi besar itu menampilkan acara talkshow dengan bintang tamu seorang penyanyi baru yang sedang naik daun.

"Oh. Kau... sudah bangun?"

Nafasnya masih terengah akibat berjalan cepat dari garasi.

"Sejak jam delapan tadi." Sasuke menyahut.

"Oh.. Baguslah." Ino tampak salah tingkah. Mungkin karena orang yang dikhawatirkannya malah terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Juugo dimana?"

"Sudah pergi." Sasuke menyahut seraya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ada televisi didepannya.

Ino berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan memandang pada lelaki yang sudah berganti baju dan tampak segar pertanda sudah mandi. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Hn."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hn."

"Juugo membantumu mandi?"

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk yang tadi di pegangnya ke meja dengan tangan kanannya kemudian memandang pada Ino di sampingnya.

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Kau kira aku anak kecil?"

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mandi sendiri dengan tangan yang terluka seperti itu? Kita sama-sama tahu kalau luka pada kedua tanganmu bukanlah luka biasa. Terutama pada tangan kirimu."

"Jangan bercanda, Yamanaka."

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau Juugo belum datang dan kau butuh bantuan."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membantuku mandi?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Ino berujar cepat. Melipat tangannya kesal pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun untuk mandi. Aku hanya butuh waterproof plaster dan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Juugo sudah membawanya dan aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kantor." Ino memandang pada tangan kanan Sasuke. Perban yang di pasangnya kemarin sudah berganti.

Sasuke menggeser duduknya hingga dekat dengan Ino. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino yang sontak memundurkan dirinya.

"Tapi pengecualian kalau kau memang mau membuka pakaianku, Ino." Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkannya membuat Ino mendengus.

Ino mendorong Sasuke mundur dengan meletakkan jadi telunjuknya pada kening pria itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ino kemudian bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau mau memandikan aku?"

"Aku mau tidur siang!" ketus Ino.

Ino bisa mendengar kekehan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas lega. Sasuke sudah kembali mengejeknya, itu merupakan pertanda kalau pria itu sudah baik-baik saja. Ino mengganti baju kerjanya dengan pakaian rumah. Sebuah T-shirt kebesaran berwarna ungu pucat dan celana katun setengah paha berwarna hitam. Entah kenapa merasa malas untuk kembali ke kantor meskipun ia sudah menyaksikan Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja. Toh, Moegi sudah mengatur izinnya hari ini.

Melihat Sasuke memakan melon dan tomat ceri membuat Ino berpikir untuk membuat salad buah. Sebenarnya kemarin ia sudah merencanakan untuk membuatnya setelah mencuci mobil, namun insiden di garasi, kedatangan mertuanya, telpon dari Gaara bahkan penyakit Sasuke membuat rencana Ino batal. Jadi sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang pas untuk menonton film dari koleksi DVD miliknya sambil memakan semangkuk besar salad buah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur Ino menggenang di mulutnya.

Setelah menghapus make upnya, Ino turun dari kamar mereka. Ia mengikat tinggi rambutnya agar tidak menggangunya dalam berkarya di dapur. Televisi sedang menayangkan iklan saat Ino melewati tempat itu. Ia ingin melengos saja ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, tapi atensinya menangkap pada pose Sasuke yang aneh.

Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Menengadah ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Ino berjalan mendekat dengan pelan. Seketika tercekat saat melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke. Hatinya seketika mencelos. Dugaannya salah. Meskipun pria itu sudah bisa mengejek dan menjahilinya, tapi dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Lembaran-lembaran buku harian pria itu seolah bermunculan di kepala Ino. Bagaimana penderitaan psikis pria itu seolah tak ada akhir. Ino kian mendekat. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke hingga membuat pria itu tersentak dan membuka matanya. Tangannya kanannya dengan cepat naik untuk menghapus air matanya yang kini jatuh menuruni pipi seiring dengan posisinya yang duduk tegak.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan matanya yang memerah. Tubuhnya seolah membeku saat merasakan tangan Ino naik dan menarik lehernya untuk memeluknya.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Aku merasa seseorang sedang butuh di peluk saat ini."

"Aku tidak sed—"

"Ya… ya… Terserah. Anggap saja aku yang sedang ingin memelukmu, oke?"

Sasuke diam. Tidak menolak pelukan itu dan juga tidak membalasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Tapi percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ino mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam di pundak Ino. Merasakan bagaimana sentuhan Ino di kepala dan pundaknya. Ini hanya sebuah pelukan. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak begini. Kenapa matanya kian panas dan air matanya seolah siap turun lagi. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat hingga ia tak bisa berkata -kata.

Air matanya jatuh seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang berkedip. Disusul oleh tetesan lainnya yang tidak bisa berhenti meskipun Sasuke berusaha menahannya. Semuanya begitu berat. Dan ia melaluinya seorang diri. Sasuke seolah tak tahan lagi. Tangisannya pecah. Sasuke menyerah. Isakannya terdengar pilu di telinga Ino. Hanya tangisan Sasuke yang terdengar hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

Ino melepas pelukannya kemudian mengambil kotak tisu yang ada di atas meja dan memangkunya. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan wajah basah Sasuke. Pria itu sendiri hanya diam memandang Ino. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke terlihat lemah.

"Aku tahu bahwa sangat melelahkan bila harus menutupi kelemahan di hadapan orang lain."

Ino mengembalikan kotak tisu itu ke tempatnya dan kini memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya." Sasuke akhirnya bicara. Suaranya serak. Tangan Ino naik menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Untuk hari ini saja. Aku ingin kau jadi dirimu yang sebenarnya. Katakan jika kau lelah, katakan jika kau sakit, katakan jika kau sedih dan katakan… kalau butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Bolehkah?"

"Ino…"

"Aku hanya akan baik padamu hari ini saja loh." Ino melipat tangannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat menyebalkan.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendengus kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang sebenarnya. Bukan seringai ataupun tawa mengejek yang biasa menyertai Sasuke. Hanya senyum kecil memang, tapi mampu membuat Ino merasa lega entah kenapa. Ia hanya yakin, bahwa memeluk Sasuke adalah hal paling benar yang bisa di lakukannya saat ini. Pria sudah kehilangan tiga orang berharga dalam hidupnya. Sasuke butuh teman. Dan Ino akan jadi orang paling jahat di dunia bila ia tetap memilih menjauh setelah tahu apa yang di alami Sasuke. Dan yang pasti, Ino hanya ingin mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan.

"Aku berencana untuk membuat salad buah dan menonton film hari ini." Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia memandang pada Ino yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang mampu membuat dada Sasuke berdesir.

"Temani aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seharusnya dia memilih tinggal. Jelas-jelas si pemeran wanita sudah menyatakan cintanya."

Ino mengomentari film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Layar besar di depannya menunjukkan warna hitam dengan list nama pemain berikut sponsor tanda film yang mereka tonton telah selesai. Keduanya duduk di atas sofa dengan semangkuk salad buah di pangkuan Ino.

"Sayangnya dia tidak bisa tinggal. Banyak tanggung jawab yang harus dia lakukan."

"Tapi tetap saja. Setidaknya dia bisa meminta si wanita untuk menunggu atau membawanya sekalian." Ino berdecak kemudian meletakkan mangkuk yang isinya tinggal sedikit itu ke atas meja.

"Apa kalau kau ada diposisi si laki-laki, kau akan tinggal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Ino menyahut santai. Belum mengerti betapa berartinya pertanyaan itu untuk Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau di paksa harus pergi?"

"Hm!" Ino mengangguk yakin. Masih belum mengerti. Tapi merasa aneh pada pandangan Sasuke yang sarat oleh kesedihan.

"Apa seharusnya dulu aku mencari jalan keluar agar bisa tetap tinggal?" tanya Sasuke pelan, bermaksud bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pada detik itu juga Ino sadar maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Hatinya mendadak sakit oleh rasa bersalah.

Ino menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau tahu? Bila aku jadi penulis cerita di film ini, aku akan membuat sekuel dimana sang pemeran pria kembali dan memperbaiki segalanya."

"Memperbaiki segalanya?"

Ino mengangguk yakin.

"Apakah masih bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh harap pada Ino.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kalau kita berusaha, segalanya pasti bisa diperbaiki." Ino tersenyum meyakinkan. Sasuke menunduk, melihat pada luka di kedua tangannya. Ino hanya memandangnya sampai beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke beralih memandangnnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku jadi diriku yang sebenarnya untuk hari ini kan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Untuk hari-hari seterusnya, bolehkah aku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya di depanmu?"

Entah kenapa hati Ino menghangat. Sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang dalam tahap untuk mempercayainya. Ino tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Kalau dengan percaya padanya bisa membuat Sasuke sembuh atau setidaknya lebih baik, Ino akan berusaha sebisanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak kan segan-segan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya padamu. Bersiaplah." Ino menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku sudah tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Oh ya?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ino tersenyum. Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti bisa."

Ino mungkin hanya ingin Sasuke setidaknya merasa lebih baik. Tapi Ino tidak tahu, betapa berartinya itu semua untuk Sasuke. Mulai hari itu, Sasuke merasa, Inolah pusat dunianya dan pelukan Ino adalah rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tidak tahu apakah menjadi 'teman' Sasuke adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Sasuke benar-benar menceritakan semuanya padanya. Tentang kepergian Itachi dan Naruto serta hubungannya dengan Gaara. Walaupun Ino sudah mengetahui garis besarnya dari Kabuto juga buku harian Sasuke, ia tetap mendengarkan cerita Sasuke dengan seksama. Membuat lelaki itu merasa bahwa Ino adalah tempatnya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu apakah itu merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Ia belum terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang lemah dan butuh teman seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke yang kuat dan berkuasa adalah gambaran yang selalu dilihatnya selama ini. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Sasuke yang lukanya sudah sangat membaik kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Datang ke kantor untuk bekerja dan menghadiri rapat. Yang berbeda adalah, Sasuke lebih sering mengeluh pada Ino terkait hari-hari yang di laluinya. Ino merasa ini adalah suatu perkembangan yang baik untuk kesehatan Sasuke dari penyakitnya itu. Kabuto juga merasa demikian. Ia mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan Ino untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Sasuke. Ino juga sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi dekat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering sekali memeluknya. Bila Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang buruk alias bad day, ia akan memeluk Ino dan ajaibnya, moodnya akan kembali seperti semula. Mungkin bagi Sasuke itu adalah terapi yang baik. Namun bagi Ino, itu adalah hal yang buruk. Terutama untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Ino jadi sering memikirkan Sasuke. Ia jadi sering menunggu apakah Sasuke memeluknya atau tidak hari ini. Satu lagi, ia jadi lebih sering di panggil ke ruangan pria itu. Ya, seperti saat ini. Telepon di meja Ino berdering.

"Ino-sama. Sasuke-sama memanggil anda ke ruangannya."

"Baik. Terimakasih, Juugo."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hati berdoa agar jantungnya baik-baik saja. Ia pun bangkit dari mejanya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Mungkin para bawahannya heran melihat Ino yang lebih sering keluar ruangan dari biasanya. Atau petugas CCTV yang heran karena Ino sering keluar masuk ruangan Sasuke.

Ino mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke. Perintah masuk dari pria itu membuat Ino membuka pintu dan langsung berjalan ke arah dimana Sasuke duduk. Sasuke memutar kursinya ke samping dan langsung memeluk pinggang Ino yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan posisi duduk. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Ino membuat Ino berharap Sasuke tidak mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang ia rasa seakan sedang baku hantam.

"Bad day lagi?"

Tangan Ino naik mengelus surai raven Sasuke lembut.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian sampai menamai mood burukku." ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Ino tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Gaara." Ino tercekat.

"Ada apa dengan Gaara?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ino.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Kau memanggilnya kemari?"

Ino bisa merasakan Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ternyata sekarang ini dia adalah pimpinan di Sand's. Aku kira masih Temari, kakaknya. Jadi aku menyetujui untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Uchiha akan berkerja sama dengan Sand's?" tanya Ino memastikan. Ia memang sudah tahu kalau Gaara adalah pimpinan perusahaan skin care itu. Bicara soal Gaara, seminggu ini pria itu tidak meneleponnya. Ino sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan Sasuke sehingga tidak berniat untuk menelepon Gaara untuk sekedar bertanya kabar.

"Hn. Dia meminta kita untuk membuat aplikasi penunjang promosi mereka." Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Hei. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi dia membenciku."

"Dia tidak membencimu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Sasuke menengadah. Melihat pada wajah Ino layaknya anak kecil yang tersesat.

"Kalau dia membencimu, dia pasti sudah menggunakan jasa Shimura yang merupakan saingan kita untuk bisnisnya. Tapi dia menggunakan Uchiha. Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kita lebih baik dari Shimura."

Ino tertawa.

"Bukan. Tapi karena dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Sedikit banyak, dia pasti merindukanmu. Kau kan sahabatnya."

Seketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino dan tampak berpikir keras. Ino sendiri mengepalkan tangannya, tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tampak imut. Ino tidak tahu kalau ini merupakan masalah pada penglihatannya atau justru pada Sasuke. Sungguh pria itu seharusnya tidak membuat ekspresi ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat jantung Ino berdegup aneh. Ino menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralisir degupan itu.

Sasuke memandang Ino lama.

"Apa kau mau aku menemanimu selama bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menjawab cepat. Membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik untuk kerja sama ini. Jadi Gaara bisa melihat kesungguhanmu."

"Terimakasih, Ino. Kau selalu berhasil membuat aku merasa lebih baik." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman yang seolah menyerang Ino dengan jutaan volt listrik hingga sukses membuatnya lemas. Ino sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Sasuke itu tampan, tapi ia baru tahu seminggu belakangan ini kalau Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sangat luar biasa tampan.

'Oh tidak. Jantungku bertahanlah.' Ino mengerang dalam hati.

"Tentu. Sama-sama." Ino membalas senyuman Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Ino agar kembali mendekat padanya. Ia kembali memeluk pinggang Ino dan menyandarkan dirinya pada wanita itu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Entah sejak kapan wangi wanita itu seolah jadi oksigen untuknya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara benar-benar datang tak lama kemudian bersama seseorang yang Ino rasa adalah asistennya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Ino mendapat informasi dari Juugo kalau mereka akan makan siang bersama sekaligus mendiskusikan masalah kerja sama. Sungguh sebenarnya Ino sangat khawatir pada Sasuke. Mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara saja membuat GAD Sasuke bereaksi seperti tadi. Apalagi kalau benar-benar bertemu dan berbicara langsung. Ino hanya berharap Gaara tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa memancing emosi Sasuke.

Ino tetap meminta Juugo untuk mengupdate informasi tentang kondisi Sasuke. Juga meminta Juugo untuk langsung menghubunginya apabila Sasuke bereaksi dan memicu kambuhnya gejala GAD nya. Ino tidak melepaskan ponselnya selama berada di ruang kerjanya. Ingin memastikan dengan benar bahwa pertemuan mereka baik-baik saja. Ponselnya berbunyi pertanda pesan masuk. Juugo.

'Saya hanya merasa anda harus ikut mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.'

Setelah membaca pesan itu, ponsel Ino berdering. Ino mengangkatnya. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain suara grasak grusuk yang menurut Ino adalah suara Juugo yang menyimpan ponselnya di suatu tempat. Mungkin di saku pria itu. Kemudian Ino mendengar suara kursi yang di tarik. Mereka sudah duduk di tempat pertemuan. Ino menutup pintu ruangannya dan menurunkan curtain pertanda ia tidak ingin di ganggu. Ino mencari headset handsfree miliknya dari dalam tas kemudian memasangnya ke telinga.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Gaara menyapa Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membaca proposal kerja sama yang pihak kalian berikan."

Sasuke memulai percakapan. Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ya. Dan aku yakin tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolaknya. Apalagi dengan gambaran profit yang kami berikan dan juga reputasi brand kami saat ini." Gaara menyahuti ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini kontrak dan juga gambaran kasar tampilan aplikasinya. Untuk syuting video dan iklan, pihak kita akan bekerja sama dalam hal itu."

Gaara menerima proposal kontrak yang di berikan Sasuke dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Desainnya cukup bagus. Tapi aku kurang menyukai tampilan polos backgroundnya. Bunga Sakura sebagai maskot kami akan membuat tampilannya menjadi lebih baik."

"Akan ku tambahkan sebagai catatan."

"Tunggu, kenapa 50 : 50 ?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Sudah sewajarnya segitu." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi di proposal kami sudah membuat 40% untuk kami dan 60% untuk kalian." Gaara meletakkan kertas yang di pegangnya dan bersandar pada kursinya sembari melipat tangan.

"Memangnya kalian tidak rugi dengan persentase segitu?" Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Gaara.

"Kalau kerja sama ini berhasil omset kami bukan hanya dari pengguna aplikasi, tapi juga penjualan produk. Jadi 40% sudah cukup untuk kami."

"Tidak. Sejak dulu kami selalu membuat kontrak dengan perhitungan 50:50 dan itu berlaku juga untuk perusahaanmu."

"Aku mau 40:60, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak. Akan berlanjut dengan 50:50, Sabaku-san."

Ino di ruangannya mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan dua petinggi ini? Apa mereka benar-benar tidak mau keuntungan 10% itu? Sasuke bodoh, jelas-jelas Gaara memberikan lebih banyak padanya tapi dia menolak. Gaara juga bodoh, mana ada perusahaan yang mau mendapatkan persentase laba yang lebih kecil dari rekanannnya. Keduanya berkeras menolak keuntungan yang di berikan masing-masing pihak. Kalau mereka bingung, kenapa tidak 40:50:10 saja? Biar Ino saja yang mendapatkan 10% nya. Dasar dua pimpinan baka!

"Uchiha-sama, Sabaku-sama. Sebaiknya kita menunda percakapan ini untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Pelayan sudah datang."

Oke, Juugo membuat keputusan yang baik dengan menghentikan perdebatan bodoh itu. Selanjutnya Ino mendengar suara piring dan rekan-rekannya yang di susun di atas meja. Kemudian di susul suara sendok yang mulai beradu pertanda mereka sudah mulai makan. Ino masih diam di ruangannya mendengarkan mereka. Entah memang karena terbiasa makan dalam keadaan hening atau malah trauma masing-masing, tidak ada yang membuka suara selama makan. Membuat Ino berpikir untuk melepaskan headsetnya sebentar menunggu mereka selesai makan dan melanjutkan percakapan. Tapi suara sendok yang jatuh membuat Ino semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Hening menemani sejenak ketika Juugo kemudian bersuara.

"Uchiha-sama. Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara memanggil.

Apakah GAD Sasuke kambuh? Ino langsung berdiri saking kagetnya. Takut bahwa peyakit Sasuke kambuh di tengah meeting dan di depan Gaara. Kemudian suara desah nafas Sasuke yang terdengar berat membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini bukan gejala yang muncul bila GAD Sasuke kambuh. Desah nafas Sasuke kian cepat dan tidak beraturan. Ino akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Kac—" / "Kacang!"

Ino baru saja akan berbicara ketika Gaara memotong ucapannya secara tak langsung.

"Dia pasti memakan sesuatu yang mengandung kacang!" Suara Gaara terdengar keras.

'Benar!' Ino berteriak dalam hati. Sasuke alergi kacang dan sesak nafas merupakan gejala awal bila alergi itu kambuh. Sejak menikah, alergi Sasuke memang tidak pernah kambuh. Namun Mikoto pernah mengatakan perihal ini padanya. Ino menutup teleponnya. Kemudian kembali menghubungi Juugo. Untungnya sekretaris Sasuke itu langsung menjawabnya.

"Kalian dimana?!"

Juugo menyebutkan keberadaan mereka. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ino langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari dari ruangannya. Tidak peduli pada pandangan heran berikut panggilan dari anak buahnya. Ino berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan kakinya yang sakit akibat high heels yang di gunakan.

Sementara itu di restauran.

Gaara memandang bertanya pada Baki, sekretarisnya.

"Saya memesan sesuai dengan apa yang anda perintahkan. Tidak ada kacang untuk Uchiha-sama dan tidak ada krim untuk anda." Baki menjawab. Gaara meremas rambutnya gusar.

"Sasuke bertahanlah! Baki, siapkan mobil! Aku melihat klinik tak jauh dari sini. Bawa Sasuke secepat mungkin." Juugo mengangguk, kemudian mengambil posisi untuk memapah sang bos dan keluar dari restoran itu. Beberapa pelayan datang untuk menanyakan perihal yang terjadi. Keputusan yang salah karena mereka harus menerima amarah dari Gaara.

"Apa kalian menyajikan sesuatu yang mengandung kacang?" tanyanya dingin.

Para pelayan itu saling melihat, kemudian seorang pelayan pria menjawab.

"Kami menyajikan menu baru kami sebagai servis untuk tamu VIP dan... dan... ya, makanan itu memang mengandung kacang."

"Kenapa kalian menyajikan menu yang tidak kami pesan, brengsek!" Gaara membentak para karyawan itu. Suaranya menggelegar memnuhi penjuru kafe membuat semua pelayan di sana takut.

"I-itu hanya..."

"Seharusnya kalian bertanya lebih dulu! Sahabatku itu alergi kacang dan bukan alergi biasa! Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya, pada detik itu juga restoran kalian ini akan musnah!" Gaara menendang kursi di dekatnya kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk menyusul yang lain. Langkahnya terhenti melihat Ino yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Nafasnya terengah pertanda wanita itu berlari ke tempat itu.

"Ino, apa yang—"

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu.

"Klinik tak jauh dari sini."

"Ayo segera kesana!"

Keduanya berlari menuju mobil yang sebelumnya di gunakan Sasuke. Gaara menerima kunci dari petugas parkir kemudian melajukan mobilnya dari sana untuk menuju klinik yang berjarak setengah kilometer dari sana.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menuju ruang perawatan Sasuke. Pria itu sudah berbaring pada ranjang pasien dengan masker oksigen terpasang di wajahnya serta alat nebulizer disamping ranjangnya. Sasuke sudah lebih tenang. Tidak lagi sesak nafas seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ino pada Juugo. Tidak ada lagi tenaga medis di ruangan itu.

"Dokter sudah menangani masalah alerginya dan menggunakan nebulizer untuk sesak nafasnya serta memberinya obat penenang. Kita hanya perlu menunggu Uchiha-sama bangun dan bisa langsung pulang."

"Syukurlah." Ino menghela nafas lega. Begitu juga Gaara.

Seorang perawat datang untuk membereskan alat nebulizer yang tadi di gunakan, di susul oleh perawat lain yang datang dengan dua buah kursi untuk Ino dan Gaara. Klinik itu bukanlah klinik besar sehingga ruangan beserta fasilitasnya terbatas. Juugo pamit bersama Baki untuk mengurus administrasi. Meninggalkan Ino dan Gaara serta Sasuke yang terbaring di sana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai direstauran?" tanya Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku mendengar percakapan kalian."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha menyadap meeting dengan klien."

"Bukan begitu. Uchiha tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu bukan penyadapan. Hanya mencuri dengar." Ino meringis merasa bersalah.

"Sama saja." Gaara mendengus.

"Berbeda." ujar Ino. Nadanya tiba-tiba serius. Membuat Gaara menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya itu.

"Ini berbeda. Karena klien yang ditemui Sasuke adalah kau, Gaara."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau sahabatnya." Ino menarik nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kau juga tahu kan, kalian itu sepasang sahabat yang punya trauma yang sama."

Gaara kembali mendengus.

"Apa hubunganya dengan pertemuan ini?" tanya pria merah itu.

"Bertemu denganmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berat bagi Sasuke. Aku mencuri dengar untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau GAD nya kambuh."

"A-apa?!" Saat ini Gaara benar-benar membalik posisi duduknya menghadap Ino. Untung saja posisi mereka cukup jauh dari ranjang Sasuke dan untungnya Sasuke sedang dalam pengaruh obat penenang.

"Sejak kakaknya serta Naruto meninggal, Sasuke mengalami trauma yang memicu penyakitnya itu. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu semua bisa memberikan tekanan berlebihan pada pikirannya sehingga bisa membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Ia selalu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa datang di hari kepergian Naruto. Ia sudah berusaha untuk datang, tapi keadaan membuatnya tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak tahu ka—"

"Dia selalu merasa kau sangat membencinya. Bertemu denganmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat memungkinkan untuk kambuhnya penyakit Sasuke. Jadi aku meminta Juugo untuk selalu stay mengabarkan situasinya."

Gaara diam seolah tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku memberitahumu ini bukan untuk agar kau memaafkan Sasuke ataupun merasa kasihan padanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat memberitahumu ini. Alangkah baiknya bila Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya. Tapi karena aku melihat bahwa kau masih menganggap Sasuke adalah sahabatmu, karena aku melihat bagaimana kau mengingat dan sangat khawatir pada alerginya, karena aku melihat bagaimana kau membentak para pelayan itu karena membuat Sasuke seperti ini, aku merasa harus memberitahumu."

Ino meletakkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Gaara.

"Aku tahu kalian masih saling merindukan dan peduli satu sama lain."

Gaara tersenyum miris.

"Ternyata ANBU tidak sehebat itu ya."

"ANBU?" tanya Ino heran.

"ANBU adalah organisasi underground yang bisa kita sewa untuk melakukan sesuatu atuapun mencari tahu sesuatu. Sejak kembali ke Jepang, aku meminta mereka untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Uchiha sejak hari kematian Naruto. Tapi ternyata informasi mereka tidak sedetail itu. Aku masih tidak tahu apapun."

"Kau melakukannya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin sejahat itu untuk tidak datang pada hari kematian sahabatnya sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin padanya?" tanya Ino.

"Sama sepertinya, aku bukanlah pribadi yang bisa memulai sesuatu semudah itu. Selama ini ada Naruto yang bisa menyatukan kami. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa sangat canggung untuk memulai kembali persahabatan kami." Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ino tersenyum.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat betapa kakunya kalian berdua."

Gaara terkekeh.

"Ya, kau benar."

Baki muncul tak lama kemudian.

"Gaara-sama. Ada telepon dari Temari-sama. Anda diminta untuk segera ke kantor."

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Ino mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Gaara."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Gaara berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik.

"Mungkin informasi bagus yang di dapat oleh ANBU hanya sedikit. Tapi salah satunya mampu membuatku lemas seketika. Karena itulah aku tidak menghubungimu beberapa hari ini." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Informasi apa?" tanya Ino.

"Informasi bahwa kau dan Sasuke ternyata sudah menikah."

Ino terdiam seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong Nihaooo semuanyaaaa... Yana in your area... Balik lagi dengan kisah si cantik Ino dan si ganteng gresek Sasuke. Chapie 5 nih. Semoga suka ya gaess... Maaf banget kalau Sasuke terlihat lemah sekali di chapter ini maupun chapter sebelumnya... Hehehe itu semua murni untuk kepentingan saya, eh maksudnya kepentingan cerita.

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Kalian jjang!

Pojokan ripiu :

Lazyper : Haloo ini udah up ya say. Aku juga kalau makan sup kayak gitu. Sasuke sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Yaitu aku. Hehe enggak ding. Makasih udah jadi yang pertama ripiu.

Sylvia Kim : Ini udah up yaa.. Memang ada dua cerita lagi yang belum up sih, Neji Karin dan Kiba Ino. Hehe kamu ga salah kok. Sama-sama sayang. Makasih juga udah baca dan ripiu yaa.

Loly : Tau nih papa Fuga, jahat banget. Kali ini juga romancenya masih seiprit. Sorry ya, mungkin chap depan. Hehe Kiss kiss bye buat Loly...

Amayy : Jangan sedih dong kan udah berasa dangdutannya. Iya nih bang Ita udah tiada. Sayangnya Gaara muncul nih. Hehehe Kapan mereka buat dedek yaaa? Fufufufu...

yumehara : Ini udah up ya beb. Ino mah emang bawel pake banget.

Gaskeun : Ini udah di gaskeun ya. Kok ketemu cogannya lewat mimpi sih T_T

sagaarahime : makasih udah suka ya. ini udah up. aku juga pengen sekamar ama sasuke biar kayak Ino. Hehe

Kyudo YI : Wiih... panjang bet ripiu kamu. Sukaaa...! Kasian sasu yaa... Aku juga suka mereka debat terus. Kalau bisa sampe cerai biar Sasuke nya sama aku. Hehehe enggak ding candaa... makasih udah ripiu panjang2 yaa. Makasih buat doanya. Semoga kamu juga sehat2 terus ya.. #kirimlovelove

Rizumo Hitoyara : Iyaaak digoyang... makasih buat sarannya. Seneng ada yang kasih masukan buat semakin baik kedepannya. Lope lope yu.

Xoxo : Iyaaa kasihaaaan... ini udap up yaa

Chasi-chan : Biarpun lemah yang penting ganteng dah.

IstriSasuke : Kapan ya kira-kira mereka mantap-mantap? Fufufu...

Cloesalsabilaahh : Pengennya sih lanjut yang di garasi. Kalau lanjut yang di garasi malah dedek yang muncul entar. Hehehehe. Ini udap up ya beb.

Sasuino chan : Ini udah apdet ya beb. Aku juga pengen mereka cepat jatuh cintongnya...

Stan sasuino : Romancenya masih belum banyak say. Minggu depan kayaknya banyaknyaa. Doain aja yaa. Ini udah apdet.

Azzura yamanaka : Ini udah update yaa

fahrina : udah up ya saay

Barbie : Masih belum terasa ya dangdutannya. Hehehe. Pengen Ino yang nyosor duluan yaa.. Tunggu aja yaa... Nanti biar aku yang nyosor Sasuke. #peace

Jalapeno : Jangan nangis saaay... semoga Sasu bisa sembuh yaa... Makasih buat semangatnya beb.. lope yu.

BngJy : Ini udah up ya say.

Nobita : Jangan kesel sama Ino dong hehe... semoga kamu ketemu cogan juga yaa.. Hahaha makasih doanya loh.

Annabelle : Silahkan lewaaat... ahaha ini udah update yaa

Nandarinuriqnatia219 : makasih udah sukaaa... ini udah apdet yaa..

Lega : ini udah up yaa

sang rembulan : jangan nangiiiis beb... ini udah up yaa..

Babang jin : ini babang jin bts atau babang jin botol? Heheh ini udah up yaa...

Para Guest : Ada beberapa guest jadi bingung. Heheh. Terimakasih banyak par guestku yang tercintaaah.. Makasih udah ripiu yaa.. ini udah up..

Semoga suka ya teman-teman.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^

"


	6. Enam

**The HusBoss Romance**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : M

WARNING!

Cerita diciptakan untuk dinikmati juga dihargai. Apabila terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan dan penggambaran karakter, harap maklum ya guys.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin informasi bagus yang di dapat oleh ANBU hanya sedikit. Tapi salah satunya mampu membuatku lemas seketika. Karena itulah aku tidak menghubungimu beberapa hari ini." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Informasi apa?" tanya Ino.

"Informasi bahwa kau dan Sasuke ternyata sudah menikah."

Ino terdiam seketika.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu." Ino menunduk.

"Kau tidak membohongiku. Tempo hari aku bertanya apakah kau sudah punya kekasih. Seharusnya aku bertanya apakah kau sudah punya suami atau tidak. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu."

Ino tidak mampu menjawab.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih, Ino. Karena sudah ada di sisi Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat Sasuke sadar dan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih ruangan yang ia tempati. Ino langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke. Hanya dia yang ada disana karena Juugo sudah kembali ke kantor setelah mengantarkan mobil Ino ke klinik.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ino. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bantu Ino.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Hanya empat jam."

"Gaara?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gaara harus kembali ke kantor."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu terlihat lemah di depanmu?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Kau tidak lemah. Ini salah pelayan itu yang memberikan makanan yang mengandung kacang padamu. Kau sudah bisa berjalan? Kita pulang ya."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dengan Ino. Mereka sampai di rumah tak lama kemudian. Sasuke sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, meskipun sedikit lemas akibat sesak nafas yang dialaminya. Sudah lama sekali sejak alergi itu kambuh.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menahan tangan Ino yang akan menyelimutinya.

"Pokoknya kau harus istirahat. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan untuk malam ini?" tanya Ino. Ia menyelimuti Sasuke sampai sebatas dada. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Apa saja." Ino mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik untuk berganti baju ke dressing room. Ino mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan baju rumah dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun ia mendapati Sasuke tidak ada di ranjang. Begitu juga dengan kamar mandi. Ino memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan mendapati pria itu di dapur sedang mengambil kotak P3K.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat? Untuk apa kotak itu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino dan mendudukkannya di kursi ruang makan.

"Apa kakimu begini karena berlari begitu mendengar kabar alergiku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berlutut di depan Ino dan mengeluarkan kapas serta alkohol. Ino tersadar bahwa pergelangan kakinya bagian belakang terluka. Pantas saja ia merasa perih saat membuka sepatu tadi. Ia memang memilih berlari karena restauran tempat mereka bertemu tidak jauh dari kantor dan menurut Ino akan memakan waktu bila ia mengambil mobil dari parkiran.

"Aw!"

"Sakit?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengoleskan betadine pada luka Ino, kemudian membereskan kotak itu.

"Sebaiknya tidak di perban agar cepat kering."

Sasuke berdiri dan membuang kapas bekas pakainya.

"Terimakasih." Ino mengambil kotak putih itu dari tangan Sasuke dan menyimpannya.

"Siapapun tahu aku yang paling berterimakasih padamu." Sasuke berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan makanan.

"Malam ini aku yang masak."

"Sasuke, kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang—"

Sasuke mengarahkan pisaunya pada Ino, membuat wanita itu otomatis mundur dengan mata melotot.

"Benar, sebaiknya kau mundur." Pria itu terkekeh. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Ino berjalan mendekat.

"Kau ingat bubur yang kau makan saat kau sakit?"

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin kau yang memasak itu." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya." Ia kemudian berbalik untuk memotong bahan-bahan yang akan di masaknya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Kau akan memasak apa?" tanya Ino tampak antusias.

"Kau tidak ada alergi pada krim kan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya alergi apapun."

"Kau suka pasta carbonara?"

"Suka."

"Baguslah. Dulu saat aku kami memasak bersama di rumah Naruto, aku harus memasak aglio o'lio untuk Gaara karena dia alergi krim dan sesuatu yang mengandung susu. Sementara itu Naruto sangat menyukainya." Sasuke mengiris paprika dengan telaten. Ino sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa memasak.

"Benarkah? Ceritakan lagi."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau ingin aku bercerita tentang Gaara?" Entah kenapa nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Aku ingin dengar cerita tentang kalian bertiga. Kau, Naruto dan Gaara. Kak Itachi juga."

Sasuke melanjutkan memotong bahan. Kali ini dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Kak Itachi ya. Sudah lama aku tidak bercerita tentang dia."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dia itu... sangat sempurna. Aku selalu ingin jadi sepertinya. Tapi dia itu cerewet, untuk hal itu aku tak mau sepertinya."

Ino tertawa.

"Dia satu-satunya orang selain sahabatku yang mendukungku untuk jadi fotografer. Dia bilang dia yang akan meneruskan perusahaan sehingga aku bisa fokus pada mimpiku. Tapi ternyata dia pergi."

Sasuke mendengus. Ino tersenyum karena cara Sasuke menceritakan tentang Itachi saat ini lebih santai dibandingkan saat Ino pertama kali menceritakannya. Seolah Sasuke sudah ikhlas dan berdamai dengan hal itu.

"Kalau Naruto, dia itu berisik. Sangat berisik. Saat dia berbicara orang dari radius seratus meterpun pasti bisa mendengarnya. Tapi dia sangat baik. Dia bisa membuat aku dan Gaara yang anti sosial berubah jadi terbuka. Dia memang... sehebat itu."

Sasuke selesai dengan bahan-bahannya. Ia menyalakan kompor dan mulai memasak. Ino melihat dengan seksama bagaimana Sasuke mulai menumis bawang dan paprika untuk kemudian memasukkan sosis dan susu cair. Untuk ukuran pria, Sasuke sangat cekatan dan rapi dalam memasak. Tak butuh lama baginya untuk menyajikan dua piring spageti di meja makan.

"Wah. Kelihatannya enak."

"Makanlah."

Ino mengangguk dan mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Ini enak sekali!" Ino menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke yang baru saja mengambil air minum untuk mereka. "Apa kita harus membagi tugas memasak mulai sekarang?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak semudah itu nyonya. Aku hanya memasak disaat aku sedang ingin memasak."

"Kau kembali jadi menyebalkan."

Ino melanjutkan makan malamnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Wanita itu berinisiatif untuk membereskan bekas makan mereka sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di meja memandang punggung Ino yang membelakanginya karena sedang mencuci piring.

"Ino," panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Ino yang sedang membilas piring terakhir.

"Saat memutuskan untuk menikah denganku, apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan?" Ino meletakkan piring terakhir itu pada rak kemudian mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap yang tergantung di sana. Wanita itu pun berbalik.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku." Ino mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Mereka saling berhadapan di batasi oleh meja makan yang terbuat dari keramik.

"Orangtuaku khawatir karena aku terus-terusan bekerja demi membayar hutang mereka pada keluargamu. Tapi ternyata setelah hutang itu lunaspun aku tetap bekerja sampai lupa waktu. Mereka ingin aku lebih memperhatikan kebahagiaanku. Yaah, walaupun janji persahabatan dimasa lalu ikut andil dalam hal ini." Ino kembali menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau jelas tidak bahagia."

"Begitu juga denganmu kan?" Ino tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir aku benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan."

Ino meletakkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Sasuke di atas meja.

"Kau sudah banyak menderita. Saat ini kau boleh fokus mengejar kebahagiaanmu."

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu?" senyum di wajah Ino menghilang.

"Itu... tentu saja aku juga akan mengejarnya." Nada bicara Ino terdengar ragu. Ia mengangkat kembali tangannya yang sebelumnya ada di atas tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menangkap tangan itu dan memegangnya. Tidak terlalu erat, namun Ino bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan itu tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengejar kebahagiaan itu bersamamu?"

"Sasuke,"

"Aku ingin... mengejar kebahagiaan bersamamu, Ino." Ino yakin bahwa Sasuke bisa mendengar degup jantungnya saat ini.

"K-kau... kau yakin?" tanya Ino. Tenggorokannya seakan kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Kau yang membuat aku yakin, Ino."

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengatur ritme jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu, ini saatnya untukmu meyakinkanku. Agar aku yakin untuk bisa bersama-sama denganmu, mengejar kebahagiaan itu. Yakinkan aku, Sasuke."

Ino tidak tahu mengapa mengatakan hal itu saja bisa membuat air matanya menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri berusaha untuk yakin. Ia sendiri ingin merasa bahagia. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri. Ino tercekat. Apa meyakinkan dirinya terasa berat untuk Sasuke? Pria itu melepas tanganya. Apa meyakinkan dirinya malah menjadi beban untuk Sasuke? Ino merasa air matanya sudah siap untuk jatuh kapan saja ia mengedipkan matanya. Ino sudah siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkannya dari pada meyakinkanya. Namun nafasnya seolah terhenti ketika Sasuke kini berada disampingnya dan dengan mudah memutar kursinya hingga ia ada dihadapannya Sasuke. Pria itu meraih dagu Ino. Menatap sebentar pada kedua iris aquamarine milik Ino yang berkaca-kaca, untuk kemudian menunduk dan menjemput bibir Ino dengan bibirnya.

Ino merasa seolah kekhawatirannya hilang ketika merasakan bagaimana Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, berbeda dengan saat lelaki itu melakukannya di garasi. Ciuman sarat perasaan itu membuat Ino merasa tenang dan yakin. Sasuke melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Ino merasa ada yang hilang saat bibir Sasuke meninggalkan miliknya. Pria itu mengusap air matanya yang sempat jatuh ke pipi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk meyakinkanmu."

Ino mendapati dirinya bangkit dari duduknya dan melingkari leher Sasuke untuk menuntut ciuman dari pria itu. Sasuke tersentak, namun hanya sebentar karena pria itu kini membalas ciuman Ino seraya melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Ino untuk menarik wanita itu kian menempel padanya.

Dengan mudah Sasuke mengangkat Ino hingga wanita itu duduk di atas meja tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu kian panas saat Sasuke membuka kaus kebesaran Ino keatas memperlihatkan tubuh sempurna wanita itu yang kini hanya berbalut bra berenda berwana hitam serta hotpants abu-abu.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Apa aku pernah bilang kalau hitam adalah warna kesukaanku?"

"Sasuke," cicit Ino.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Kembali menyerang Ino dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan disepanjang leher wanita itu. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Ino mengeluarkan suara desahannya. Saat ciuman Sasuke turun hingga ke belahan dada Ino, wanita itu mendorong bahu Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja. Ini di dapur."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan dapur." Sasuke melanjutkan jajahannya. Tangannya naik ke punggung Ino untuk membuka kaitan bra wanita itu, namun tangan Ino ikut naik menahanya.

"Kau bercanda? Demi Tuhan ini malam pertamaku, Sasuke no baka!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino membuka matanya dan mendapati sisi kanan tempat tidurnya kosong. Sasuke tidak ada disampingnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya, Ino turun dari ranjang dengan keadaan polos tanpa busana. Ia melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sembilan. Ino menghela nafas. Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Dalam langkahnya menuju bilik shower dan bathtub, Ino terhenti di wastafel. Matanya melotot tak percaya melihat pada bayangan dirinya dicermin namun bersamaan dengan itu wajahnya memerah.

"Sasuke, brengsek." Ino memandang pada banyaknya kissmark akibat perbuatan Sasuke di bagian dada dan perutnya. Oke, sepertinya ia harus bersyukur karena tanda itu tidak sampai kelehernya, sehingga ia tidak perlu menutupinya dengan concealer dan bedak.

Ingatan Ino tentu saja melayang pada kejadian malam tadi. Bagaimana ia dan Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya. Wajah Ino seketika panas mengingat bagaimana ia mendesah akibat ulah Sasuke. Tapi kemana pria itu? Beraninya dia pergi ke kantor begitu saja tanpa membangunkannya. Bukannya dalam film-film pasangan akan memberikan morning greetings dan morning kiss sehabis mereka melewati malam yang panas? Oh, tentu saja Ino tidak bisa berharap Sasuke akan melakukannya. Apa yang diharapkan dari pria sekaku kerah baju yang baru keluar dari pabrik? Ino memilih melanjutkan mandinya. Ia harus bekerja meskipun harus datang terlambat.

Setelah selesai bersiap, Ino turun ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia lebih memilih untuk sarapan di kantor karena waktu terus berjalan dan ia harus segera berangkat. Namun pandanganya menangkap pada sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi yang di hiasi saos tomat berbentuk hati. Seketika Ino menyemburkan air yang di minumnya. Oke, tadi ia bertanya apa yang di harapkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi lihatlah, pria itu berhasil membuatnya tampak bodoh dan memerah hanya dengan melihat sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas air putih. Ino mengambil tisu masak dari rak dan membersihkan air yang tumpah akibat ulahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat pada makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Ada sebuah sticky note di samping piring itu.

'Selamat pagi duniaku. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu karena aku harus bertemu lagi dengan Gaara pagi ini. Sampai bertemu di kantor. 1 4 3.'

Ps. Malam yang luar biasa.

Ino memerah membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

"1 4 3?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Namun ia menyimpan sticky note itu ke dalam tasnya dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa ia sampai ke kantor menjelang pukul sebelas siang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senpai, kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?! Kemarin senpai pergi begitu saja dan tidak kembali lagi. Sekarang malah datang terlambat! Kami khawatir tahu!"

Moegi langsung memberondong Ino dengan pertanyaannya begitu Ino masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Maaf ya, teman-teman. Aku ada urusan mendadak kemarin dan pagi ini. Aku janji ini tidak akan terulang." Ino tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Apa terjadi masalah?" tanya Ino kemudian. Moegi berbisik agar mereka berbicara di ruangan Ino.

"Samui-san tampaknya tidak suka dengan senpai yang pergi kemarin siang dan tidak kembali." Moegi menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi begitu mereka masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan Ino.

"Samui?"

"Pagi ini dia datang untuk mencarimu, senpai. Dia tahu senpai terlambat dan dia terlihat kesal."

Apa Ino pernah bercerita tentang Samui? Wanita itu adalah saingannya sejak masuk ke perusahaan ini. Dia dan Samui di promosikan sebagi kandidat ketua Divisi PR, namun Ino yang terpilih dan Samui berakhir di menjadi ketua Divisi HRD. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Divisi itu, namun Samui merasa bahwa ia lah yang lebih pantas menjadi Ketua Divisi PR dibandingkan harus berkutat pada absensi, gaji dan segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan karyawan. Ia ingin pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar, menjalin hubungan dengan banyak orang dan instansi. Bukannya malah berurusan dengan berkas-berkas terkait karyawan.

"Aku mengerti. Biar aku yang menghadapinya nanti. Kau tenang saja Moegi."

Moegi mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana. Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan memeriksa laporan bawahannya terkait kerjasama terbaru Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara dan Sand'snya. Ino khawatir dengan pertemuan mereka hari ini. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.

Ino baru keluar dari toilet wanita lantai dasar ketika Samui mencegat langkahnya. Apalagi yang dilakukan wanita ini selain untuk mencecarnya terkait keterlambatannya. Tapi kenapa harus disini? Ini koridor lantai dasar yang banyak di lalui orang. Apa dia memang berniat mempermalukan Ino? Kalau saja ia tidak kebelet ingin buang air kecil, Ino pasti lebih memilih menggunakan toilet di lantai Divisinya.

"Selamat siang, Samui." Ino mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Ino. Kau dari mana?" tanya wanita itu berbasa-basi.

"Aku baru saja menemui utusan ekspedisi yang membawa bingkisan souvenir kita." Ino menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada ramah.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau keluar tidak jelas lagi seperti kemarin."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memberitahumu alasanku kan." Ino berusaha bersabar.

Beberapa orang dari Divisi Operasional lewat melewati mereka.

"Pagi ini kau terlambat sampai tiga jam. Kemarin juga kau pergi tanpa keterangan dan tidak kembali kekantor. Apa kedisiplinanmu sudah mulai tumpul? Kau ini ketua Divisi PR loh. Bagaimana kau mau memberi contoh pada bawahanmu." Samui memperkeras suaranya hingga orang yang lewat melirik mereka. Emosi Ino mulai merangkak naik.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu, Samui? Aku memang salah, aku akui itu. Bukannya kau hanya perlu melakukan pemotongan pada gajiku bulan ini sebagai sanksi? Hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai ketua Divisi HRD. Kedisiplinan karyawan itu harus selalu ditekankan. Agar orang-orang 'tidak bertanggungjawab' tidak bisa bebas datang dan keluar kantor seenaknya. Memangnya mereka pikir mereka siapa? Istri pemilik perusahaan? Hahahaha." Samui tertawa meremehkan.

Ino mendengus. Mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menahan diri agar tidak menjambak wanita menyebalkan didepannya.

"Kalau aku jadi istri pemilik perusahaan, mungkin aku akan berpikir untuk memecat orang sepertimu. Kau sudah keluar dari jalurmu, Samui."

Tawa Samui semakin kencang.

"Apa kau berangan-angan bisa menjadi istri dari Uchiha-sama? Ini masih siang, Ino. Jangan mimpi! Uchiha-sama ada dipuncak gunung, sedangkan kau adalah semut kecil yang ada dibawah pohon didasar gunung. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar kau bisa sampai kesana. Atau mungkin kau tidak akan sampai. Hahaha."

"Terimakasih atas motivasinya, Samui. Terimakasih karena menyamakan aku dengan semut. Mereka pekerja keras dan punya solidaritas tinggi. Kau tahu tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini kan? Aku pergi dulu."

Ino meninggalkan Samui yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel. Mood Ino berubah menjadi buruk sejak bertemu dengan Samui. Untungnya Ino tidak seperti Sasuke yan selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang-orang maupun barang-barang disekitarnya. Ino hanya jadi lebih diam. Mungkin hanya para bawahannya saja yang langsung menyadarinya begitu Ino kembali ke ruangannya.

Saat memeriksa beberapa laporan yang seharusnya diperiksanya kemarin, Ino teringat bahwa ia belum menerima kabar dari Sasuke. Ia ragu apakah harus menelepon Sasuke atau sekedar mengirim pesan. Sasuke saat ini ada bersama Gaara. Mereka punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan dan Ino mengerti, bahwa hal itu harus dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu tanpa dirinya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kedua sahabat itu bisa kembali seperti semula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana alergimu?" tanya Gaara begitu Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Kedua pria dengan perbedaan warna rambut yang kontras itu sedang berada di sebuah cafe bergaya modern yang berada cukup jauh dari kedua kantor masing-masing. Sekretaris masing-masing ada di meja lain tak jauh dari mereka. Kopi dan teh serta potongan cake yang tersaji disana.

"Jauh lebih baik. Kudengar kau membantu membawaku ke klinik."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sekretarismu yang membawamu kesana." Sasuke menarik senyum tipisnya. Ia dan Gaara benar-benar sama. Bagaimana Gaara mengenal dirinya, begitu pula Sasuke mengenal Gaara. Kalau kata Naruto, mereka adalah kembar yang tidak sedarah. Karena itulah Sasuke mengerti bahwa sama sepertinya, Gaara bukanlah orang yang mudah mengakui apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya gengsi.

"Terimakasih."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kita bahas yang tertunda kemarin. Kau masih bertahan dengan 40 : 60?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju dengan itu?"

"Aku yakin kau akan setuju dengan ini, Uchiha."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau aku akan setuju, Sabaku?"

"Karena kau sangat ingin bekerjasama denganku."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Perusahaanmu yang mengirimkan proposal terlebih dahulu. Jelas-jelas kau yang ingin bekerja sama denganku."

Kini gantian Gaara yang mendengus.

"Bukan aku yang mengajukan itu. Temari yang membuat dan mengirimkan proposal itu, bukan aku."

"Aku kenal sekretaris Temari dan yang mengantar proposan itu adalah sekretarismu yang duduk disana."

Gaara merasa telak. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan proyek ini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu selamanya."

Sasuke tercekat. Degupan bahagia menjalari jantungnya mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain setuju dengan proyek ini," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya seolah tak acuh Berbeda dengan hatinya yang luar biasa lega. Gaara mendengus kemudian membuka map berisi kontrak kerja sama mereka.

"Jangan coba lari lagi bila ada masalah."

Gaara membubuhkan tandatangannya pada lembaran kertas berharga jutaan yen itu. Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak janji." ujar pria raven itu sebelum ikut menandatangani berkas yang sama. Kedua tandatangan itu berdampingan pada lembaran kertas di depan mereka.

"Dasar brengsek!" Gaara menyahut disertai dengusannya.

Sasuke kemudian menutup berkas itu dan menatap pada Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Kembali ke kantor dan memeriksa laporan. Ada apa?"

"Kita belum pernah mengunjungi Naruto bersama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Ia merasa lega, seolah beban yang sebelumnya ada dipundaknya hilang. Langkahnya memasuki kantor terasa ringan.

Namun sayangnya hal itu membuat para karyawan takut. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membalas salam karyawan walaupun hanya dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan anggukan kepala. Hal itu merupakan suatu keajaiban mengingat yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke. Bos mereka yang dinginnya luar biasa. Sebelumnya pria itu tidak pernah membalas setiap salam dan bungkuk hormat yang diberikan oleh para karyawannya. Pria itu hanya akan melengos begitu saja dengan angkuhnya. Belum lagi kalau bad day melanda. Kantor dengan ratusan AC itu bisa terasa panas seperti neraka.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya lantai dimana Divisi PR berada sementara Juugo menuju ruangannya. Hanya satu yang saat ini ingin dilakukannya. Yaitu memeluk Ino dan memberitahukan pada wanita itu kalau hari ini ia sangat bahagia dan wanita itu adalah bagian dari kebahagiaannya hari ini.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu ruangan besar itu. Karyawan yang merupakan bawahan Ino tampak membentuk lingkaran dengan seorang karyawan berambut hitam menjadi pusat perhatian yang lainnya.

"Samui-san mengatakan hal itu?! Jahat sekali. Kalau aku jadi Ino-senpai aku pasti akan menjambak rambut bobnya itu!"

"Sepertinya Samui-san memang sengaja ingin memojokkan Ino-senpai. Aku tidak tahan dengan kata-katanya."

"Dengar ya. Ino-senpai itu tidak menyukai Uchiha-sama. Jangankan membayangkan menikah dengan Uchiha-sama, membiacarakan Uchiha-sama saja Ino-senpai tidak mau. Jadi jangan seenaknya wanita itu mengatakan kalau Ino-senpai ingin menikah deng— Uchiha-sama?!"

Karyawan bernama Moegi yang pernah Sasuke buat menangis menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Seluruh karyawan kemudian bubar dan mengambil posisi di kubikel masing-masing setelah membungkuk pada Sasuke. Moegi tetap berdiri disana seolah menunggu instruksi dari Sasuke.

"Dimana Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

"B-baru saja keluar untuk membeli kopi, Uchiha-sama." jawab Meogi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih, Kazamatsuri-san."

"H'hai."

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Para karyawan Divisi PR kembali berkerumun.

"Apa dia mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tumben sekali Uchiha-san mencari Ino senpai kemari." ujar yang lain.

"Bukan itu yang penting sekarang," sahut Moegi untuk kemudian melanjutkan.

"Apa dia baru saja... TERSENYUM?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat yang pertama kali dikunjungi Sasuke adalah kafetaria yang sudah sepi karena jam makan siang memang sudah lewat. Sayangnya Ino tidak ada disana. Percakapan karyawan Divisi PR tadi sangat menganggu pikirannya. Apa yang terjadi pada Ino dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Samui padanya? Sasuke tahu Samui, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Ino dan wanita itu. Ia harus tahu. Ia harus tahu dimana Ino berada dan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya itu.

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keamanan. Para staff yang ada disana terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba bos besar mereka itu.

"Uchiha-sama. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Shino ketua Divisi Keamanan yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Tolong cek semua CCTV dan cari keberadaan Yamanaka Ino." Dengan satu kalimat itu semua karyawan yang ada disana langsung bergeran dan menatap pada puluhan layar komputer yang ada.

"Yamanaka Ino ada di rooftop, Uchiha-sama." Seorang karyawan berujar begitu melihat sosok Ino yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman rooftop gedung itu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terimakasih."

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung keluar dan menaiki lift yang kemudian membawaya ke rooftop. Benar saja, Ino ada disana. Duduk pada sebah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu dan membelakanginya.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekat. Ino yang mendengar langkah kaki mendekat berbalik dan menyadari Sasuke yang ada kini semakin mendekat. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Ino. Sasuke yang kini ada didepannya malah menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino. Khawatir kalau pertemuan Sasuke dengan Gaara tidak berjalan lancar.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kali ini, bolehkah aku yang menenangkanmu? Bolehkah aku yang menjadi sandaranmu?"

"Sasuke,ada apa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi karyawanmu bilang kau ada masalah dengan Samui."

Ino tersenyum. Kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Sasuke mengikuti.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Samui hanya menanyakan perihal kenapa aku keluar kantor dan tidak kembali lagi kemarin. Ia juga bertanya kenapa aku terlambat pagi ini."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnnya.

"Tapi kenapa ada hubunganya denganku?"

"Hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku dengar karyawanmu bilang bahwa Samui mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan yang hubungannya dengan menikah denganku."

"Kau bertanya pada timku?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar mereka bercerita."

"Bergosip, bukan bercerita." Ino meralat. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Dikatakan gosip bila itu berita bohong. Kalau benar berarti bukan gosip, tapi menceritakan kembali."

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sementara wajah Sasuke kian serius.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya kembali." ujar Ino setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau tahu kemarin aku pergi dari kantor karena mendengar berita tentangmu kan? Saat itu kita langsung pulang dan tidak kembali kekantor. Pagi ini juga aku terlambat karena—" wajah Ino memerah. "—yah karena semalam. Dia hanya menegurku."

"Apa hubungannya denganku kalau begitu?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak ingin karyawan yang bersifat seenaknya seolah ia adalah istri pemilik perusahaan."

Sasuke sontak berdiri.

"Tapi kau memang istri pemilik perusahaan."

Ino tersenyum. Menarik tangan Sasuke agar pria itu duduk kembali.

"Setahu Samui dan karyawan lain kan kau belum menikah."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya perlu mengumumkannya kan?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sasuke."

"Apa kau masih ingin merahasiakan pernikahan ini? Setelah semua yang telah terjadi?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak mau mengumumkan pernikahan kita hanya karena Samui."

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Gaara. Sepertinya pertemuannya cukup lama."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ino.

"Sepertinya Gaara sudah memaafkanku."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

"Tadi kami mengunjungi makan Naruto. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Tangan Ino naik dan membelai surai Sasuke.

"Dia pasti senang karena kau dan Gaara sudah berbaikan."

"Kau benar." Kedua lengan Sasuke kemudian melingkari pinggang Ino. Pria itu lalu melanjutkan.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Ini semua berkatmu."

"Ini semua karena usahamu juga." Ino membelai lembut lengan Sasuke yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Tapi ada yang membuatku kesal pada Gaara."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangannya beralih pada gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dia menyukaimu dari pertama kali bertemu."

"Tapi dia sudah tahu kalau aku sudah menikah denganmu." Ino menjawab, entah kenapa nada bicara Sasuke terdengar kesal. Pria itu bahkan berdecak.

"Dia tahu fakta itu baru-baru ini. Dia bilang alasannya karena kau mirip dengan Naruto."

"Hah?"

Sasuke memandang Ino.

"Setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata memang mirip. Aku kesal karena baru menyadarinya." Sasuke melipat tangannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pemandangan kota yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung tinggi.

Ino tersenyum, ingin tertawa sebenarnya.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Kau ingin tertawa karena aku cemburu?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu hanya satu. Dengan siapa aku menikah? Dengan siapa aku tidur? Untuk siapa aku memasak? Marga siapa yang kini ada di depan namaku? Siapa yang aku cintai? Dengan siapa aku akan hidup untuk puluhan tahu kedepan? Kau tahu jawabannya kan?"

Ino tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo di tempatnya. Pria itu kemudian tersadar dan melangkah cepat mengejar Ino. Ino sudah sampai di pintu rooftop saat Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menyandarkannya pada tembok di samping pintu. Tangan kiri pria itu kini ada di samping kepala Ino sedangkan tangan kanannya ada di pinggang wanita itu. Ino memilih melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, Nyonya Uchiha. Kau hanya perlu diam ditempatmu dan menikmati apa yang kulakukan." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke kemudian menjemput bibir Ino dalam sebuah ciuman lembut nan panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini, Baki?" Gaara bertanya pada sekretarisnya yang kini menyetir mobil. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke dan harus kembali ke kantor.

"Ada interview karyawan baru untuk kandidat sekretaris anda, Gaara-sama."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintar ditangannya.

"Memangnya tanggal pernikahanmu sudah dekat?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah Gaara-sama. Dua minggu dari sekarang.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kau memberitahukan aku tentang rencana pernikahanmu. Ternyata sudah tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Selama dua minggu saya akan membimbing sekretaris baru anda. Semoga saja kita mendapatkan yang sesuai."

"Yang penting dia tidak berisik dan tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku makan. Bisa bahaya kalau aku berakhir seperti Sasuke kemarin. Kau tahu alergiku lebih para darinya kan?"

"Saya mengerti, Gaara-sama."

Mereka tiba di kantor. Gaara segera menuju lantai sepuluh tempat dimana interview berada. Beberapa pelamar yang sebelumnya sudah lolos dalam tahap ujian tertulis tampak duduk dibangku panjang yang ada di depan ruang interview. Didepan pintu tampak seorang wanita yang merupakan staff HRD. Gaara memasuki ruangan interview yang didalamnya sudah ada seorang pria yang merupakan ketua divisi HRD. Gaara dan Baki mendudukkan diri mereka pada dua bangku kosong yang sudah disediakan. Baki kemudian mendekat pada mikropon di sebelahnya dan menekan tombol merah yang ada di bawahnya.

"Matsuri, sudah bisa dimulai."

Gaara menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat tumpukan berkas yang merupakan resume dari para pelamar. Berkas itu sudah tersusun rapi berdasarkan nama yang akan dipanggil untuk masuk. Baki dan Tenzo—ketua Divisi HRD— juga melakukan yang sama. Mereka tampak serius membaca berkas didepannya ketika seorang wanita berambut indio panjang masuk kedalam.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san?" tanya Gaara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas. Jade hijaunya langsung membola melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kedua tangannya refleks mengambil berkas didepannya dan menutupi wajah Baki dan Tenzo yang masih sibuk melihat pada tumpukan resume.

"Benar sekali. Saya Hyuuga Hi—"

"KANCING KEMEJAMU! DADAMU KELIHATAN, BAKA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang mendung. Ino baru saja selesai memasak sarapan. Wanita itu sedang menata dua piring omurice diatas meja ketika Sasuke turun dari kamar dengan pakaian rumahnya. Tampaknya pria itu baru selesai mandi. Sasuke menghampiri Ino dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir sang istri. Sebuah kecupan yang akan berubah menjadi ciuman panjang jika Ino tidak menghentikannya dengan mencubit pinggang sang suami.

"Sarapan dulu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku mau membuat jus tomat dulu. Kau mau?" Pria itu berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengeluarkan tiga buah tomat berukuran besar.

"Biar aku saja." Ino ingin mengambil alih tomat-tomat yang kini sedang Sasuke cuci di wastafel.

"Kau pasti lelah karena semalam, belum lagi membuat sarapan pagi ini."

Warna merah langsung menjalari wajah Ino.

"Dasar mesum!" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Pria itu melanjutkan aksinya memotong tomat-tomat itu kedalam blender. Sasuke baru saja akan menekan tombol pada mesin penghancur itu ketika bel berbunyi.

"Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu. Kau lanjutkan saja, biar aku yang buka."

Ino menyadari perubahan pada wajah suaminya itu. Ia kemudian mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku."

Ino kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke untuk membuka pintu. Seorang wanita berambut coklat dan seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar delapan tahun muncul di depan pintu.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ino. Berusaha menghilangkan berbagai pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Apalagi dengan fakta kalau anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini memiliki perawakan yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, apa benar ini kediaman Uchiha Sasuke?" Wanita itu tersenyum. Sangat cantik.

"O-oh.. ya. Benar. Ini adalah kediaman Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu dimana papaku, nona?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

Ino sontak membelalakkan kedua irisnya mendengar pertanyaan si anak lelaki itu. Caranya melipat tangan didada sangat berkelas seperti Sasuke. Bahkan caranya memandang dan berbicara sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Ino kenapa lama se—"

"Sasuke-kun."

"PAPA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NIHAOOOO...! Welcome back to my chanel. Hehehe. Enggak ding. Yana kembali dengan Ino dan Saskeh. Chapter enam nih teman-teman. Semoga suka yaa. Oh iya kayaknya kali ini aku ga bisa balasin ripiu kalian deh. Maaf banget ya. Ada temenku yang nikah besok, jadi aku dikasih tugas gitu jadi yang jagain souvenir. Tapi mulai malam ini tuh udah ada acara gitu. Kapan nyusul sih gue? Wkwkwk...

Terimakasih buat temen-temen yang ngasih ripiu yang panjang-panjang. Love you gaess. Oh iya, ada beberapa ripiu yang nanya kenapa aku ga bikin akun wattpad dan nulis disana. Gimana ya gaess, itu udah kayak kakek neneknya per-ff-an dan juga rumah buat aku. Acieee... Karena aku memulai semuanya disini, jadi rasanya itu sulit banget buat berpindah haluan. Sepertinya aku udah jatuh cintong dengan . Kalau nulis disini tuh rasanya kayak klasik aja gitu. Hehehe.

Semoga suka ya teman-teman... Love you!

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


	7. Tujuh

**The HusBoss Romance**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

Story By : Yana Kim

Lenght : Chaptered

Rate : M

WARNING!

Cerita diciptakan untuk dinikmati juga dihargai. Apabila terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan dan penggambaran karakter, harap maklum ya guys.

Uchiha Sasuke x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Husband plus Boss. Yamanaka Ino, manager Divisi PR yang bertugas menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bos tempramen yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri. Ino berharap ia segera menemukan lelaki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya sehingga ia terbebas dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tujuh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akira?"

Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika melihat bagaimana anak itu melompat untuk memeluk Sasuke. Sikap anak itu berbeda begitu melihat Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri mengetahui nama anak itu dan balas memeluk bocah kecil itu. Ino merasa tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke maju dan memeluk ibu dari anak itu. Belum lagi panggilan yang terkesan sangat akrab dari wanita cantik berambut panjang itu.

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku? Aku bisa menjemput kalian."

"Alamat yang kau berikan sudah cukup untuk jadi petunjuk, Sasuke-kun."

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Kemudian melihat pada Ino dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Kau pasti Yamanaka Ino. Aku Uchiha Izumi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ya, Uchiha. Tentu saja Uchiha. Wanita ini pasti merubah namanya setelah menikah dengan Sasuke. Ino tidak bisa membalas perkataan wanita itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya. Matanya entah kenapa terasa panas. Tapi bagaimana wanita itu bisa tahu namanya? Ino kemudian berdeham.

"Y-ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Ino menahan supaya ia tidak berkedip. Takut kalau-kalau air matanya tumpah.

"Ino. Izumi adalah istri Itachi dan Akira adalah anak mereka."

"O-oh. Ya. YA?! Kau bilang apa?!"

"Izumi adalah istri Itachi dan Akira adalah— hei kenapa menangis?!"

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menangis.

Izumi mendekat dan memeluk Ino.

"Hei. Maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham. Seharusnya tadi aku langsung memperkenalkan diri padamu. Maaf ya, Ino."

"M-maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya begini." Ino mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan namun sebuah tangan kecil mendekat dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru. Ino terdiam sebentar, kemudian menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Terimakasih, ya." Ino tersenyum pada Akira.

"Sama-sama... Mama." Akira tidak melihat Ino. Ia tampak malu-malu melihat ke arah lain. Sangat berbeda dengan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ino.

Ino tidak mampu menjawab. Pandangannya bergantian memandang pada Sasuke dan Izumi. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, sementara Izumi tersenyum.

"Sasuke sering bercerita tentangmu pada Akira. Karena Sasuke adalah papanya, maka kau adalah mamanya."

"A-a..."

"Masuklah dulu. Kalian pasti lelah karena penerbangan yang lama." Sasuke mengangkat koper milik Izumi yang ada diluar.

"Silahkan duduk. Aku akan memasak sarapan lagi untuk kalian," Ino berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu, Ino. Kami sudah sarapan di bandara sebelum kemari." Izumi menjelaskan sambil duduk di sofa bersama dengan Akira.

"Tapi—"

"Air putih saja sudah cukup." Izumi tersenyum. Ino kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku mau jus buah!" Akira berteriak.

"Ada jus tomat disana. Kau mau?" Sasuke yang keluar dari kamar tamu bertanya pada Akira.

"Weeh. Aku tidak suka tomat!" Sasuke tertawa dan mengacak rambut Akira yang berujung dangan wajah mengerucut anak itu.

Ino tersenyum. Ia merasa lega sekaligus penasaran dengan kisah Itachi dan juga Izumi.

Izumi memilih untuk segera beristirahat di kamar tamu. Akira mengajak Sasuke bermain play station namun langsung tertidur di setengah jam permainan mereka. Sasuke membaringkan anak itu diatas sofa.

"Dia semakin berat." Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut anak itu. Kemudian beralih pada Ino yang duduk dilantai setelah menemani mereka bermain. Sasuke meraih tangan Ino.

"Aku tahu banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Sasuke menarik tangan itu dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang. Duduk ditepi kolam renang sambil memainkan kaki mereka pada jernihnya air kolam itu.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku." Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyembunyikan mereka selamanya. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan kak Izumi. Aku juga tidak ingin Akira berakhir sama sepertiku. Ayah mungkin akan menerima Akira, tapi kak Izumi, aku tidak yakin ayah akan menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyembunyikan mereka di Jerman selama ini dan mengunjungi mereka dengan alasan perjalanan bisnis."

"Aka sekarang kau ingin ayah tahu, karena itu mereka datang kemari."

"Salah satunya karena itu. Meskipun kak Izumi bilang kalau mereka bahagia disana, tapi aku yakin bahwa dalam hatinya, ia ingin pulang ke Jepang."

"Dia juga pasti ingin berkunjung ke makam kak Itachi."

"Kau benar." Tangan Sasuke naik, merapikan anak rambut Ino yang menutupi wajah wanita itu.

"Terimakasih Ino, karena sudah berusaha mengerti aku."

"Aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau menceritakannya padaku. Aku jadi tidak salah paham seperti tadi. Demi Tuhan, Akira sangat mirip denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Dia anak kakakku. Dia itu Uchiha."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kalau ternyata Izumi-nee adalah istrimu dan Akira adalah anakmu!" Sasuke tertawa, kemudian menarik Ino untuk bersandar padanya.

"Kau setakut itu kehilangan diriku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Baka! Tentu saja! Memangnya kau tidak takut kehilangan aku?"

"Tidak."

Ino memukul dada Sasuke. "Jahat sekali."

"Aku tidak takut. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang. Kau akan kujaga, dan kuikat selamanya. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah kehilanganmu."

"Sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal seperti ini. Kau seperti Gaara saja."

"Seperti Gaara?"

"Err... Aku tidak bermak—"

"Jadi dia pernah terang-terangan merayumu? Orang yang dingin seperti es itu melakukannya? Aneh sekali!"

Ino memandang Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. Ino mengira Sasuke akan cemburu tapi ternyata pria itu hanya tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya bisa menggombal.

"Memangnya tidak aneh saat kau juga melakukannya?! Kau juga sedingin es di tambah sekeras batu."

"Apa kau sedang mengatai suamimu sendiri?"

"Iya, aku sedang melakukannya." Ino berdiri, kemudian mendorong Sasuke hingga pria itu jatuh ke kolam.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke yang sudah basah total itu bersorak dari dalam kolam renang.

"Mendorongmu tuan Uchiha. Hahaha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini Izumi. Wanita yang kak Itachi cintai dan ini adalah Akira, anak mereka."

Fugaku dan Mikoto memandang tak percaya pada sosok anak lelaki yang dibawa oleh Sasuke dan Ino malam itu. Mereka tentu kenal dengan Izumi. Wanita yang Itachi perjuangkan sampai harus berlutut di depan Fugaku bertahun-tahun lalu. Mereka juga tahu bahwa keduanya telah menikah diam-diam tanpa persetujuan mereka dan itulah yang membuat amarah Fugaku semakin meledak saat itu. Ia menampar anak sulungnya itu karena telah berani mempermalukannya di depan rekan bisnis yang putrinya akan ia jodohkan dengan Itachi. Malam itu jugalah, Itachi harus meninggalkan dunia ini karena kecelakan tragis yang menimpanya.

Mikoto langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Berjalan mendekat pada Akira yang tampak bingung dengan keadaan yang ada didepannya itu. Mikoto memeluk Akira dengan erat. Memandang pada wajah serupa anak sulungnya itu. Ino dan Sasuke tampak menunggu reaksi Fugaku, sejak kejadian di kediaman mereka bebepa minggu lalu, mereka memang belum mengunjungi rumah orang tua Sasuke. Izumi sendiri tampak gugup berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

Fugaku kemudian berjalan maju. Bukan kepada Akira yang masih dipeluk oleh Mikoto, tapi pada sosok Izumi yang berdiri canggung diantara Ino dan Sasuke.

Semua yang ada disana tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Uchiha Fugaku berlutut di depan Izumi yang menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"U... Uchiha-sama."

"Ayah. Panggil aku ayah."

Izumi terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya ia sudah siap dengan penolakan yang akan diterima. Ia sudah siap seandainya orang tua dari lelaki yang paling ia cintai itu akan mengusirnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka malah melihat Uchiha Fugaku yang terhormat itu berlutut dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan itu.

"Kau pasti banyak menderita sejak kepergian Itachi. Maafkan aku, nak. Semua adalah karena kesalahanku."

Izumi ikut berlutut di depan Fugaku.

"Jangan begini, A-ayah. Kepergian Itachi bukan karena kesalahan anda. Tapi karena takdir sudah berkata demikian."

Izumi bersama Ino membantu Fugaku untuk kembali berdiri. Pria itu kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu, Sasuke. Aku tahu aku sudah menjadi ayah yang buruk untukmu juga Itachi."

Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana mata sang ayah berkaca-kaca. Ino dan Izumi sudah meneteskan air mata. Mikoto bahkan sudah tersedu-sedu.

"Kebencianku pada ayah sudah tertanam dalam."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi mendengar kenyataan bahwa ayah sesayang itu pada kak Itachi, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

"Sasuke."

"Aku hanya berharap, semoga ayah bisa memperbaiki apa yang masih bisa diperbaiki."

Sasuke beranjak dari sana. Naik menuju kamarnya. Ino ingin menyusul, tapi ia tahu Sasuke butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan keadaan di tempat itu juga masih sangat canggung. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum menyusul Sasuke. Ino meraih tangan Fugaku dan membawa pria itu ke sofa.

"Bagaimana kalau semuanya duduk dulu? Aku akan buatkan teh untuk kalian. Akira pasti punya banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan pada kakek dan nenek kan?"

Akira mengangguk. Izumi yang paham situasi pun membawa Akira ke sofa ruang keluarga dimana Fugaku berada dan mendudukkan anak itu disebelah Fugaku. Mikoto mengikuti langkahnya. Ino sendiri berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Hatinya menghangat mendengar Akira yang mulai aktif bercerita pada Fugaku dan juga Mikoto dengan Izumi yang sesekali menimpali. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Ino menyelesaikan teh serta menyajikannya. Ia bisa mendengar permohonan Fugaku agar Izumi dan Akira tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Ino tahu, semuanya kini berjalan semakin baik untuk keluarga Uchiha. Beberapa saat menemani Izumi disana, Ino undur diri untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Anggukan dari ketiga orang itu membuat Ino langsung beranjak dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang duduk diatas ranjang dengan wajah menunduk. Kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutunya menutupi wajah Sasuke. Ino berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu berlutut diatas karpet tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Apa berlutut sedang jadi tren sekarang?" tanya pria itu dengan suara dinginnya.

Ino berdecak. Ingin membalas lelaki itu dengan kata-kata pedas juga. Tapi Ino tahu bahwa kondisi Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Bukan fisik pria itu, tapi hatinya.

Masih dengan keadaan berlutut, Ino meraih tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku yakin sekali kalau aku sangat membenci ayah. Tapi melihatnya berlutut seperti tadi entah kenapa membuat aku merasa bahwa akulah yang jahat disini."

Ino berdiri. Menarik leher Sasuke dan memeluknya. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai gelap sang suami.

"Kau tau kenapa kau merasa begitu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ino tahu bahwa lelaki itu tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Itu karena kau menyanginya. Kau menyayangi ayah."

"Tapi—"

"Ssst! Jangan menyangkalnya, Sasuke. Apalagi kalau yang aku katakan memang benar adanya."

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya kemudian naik melingkari pinggang Ino.

"Apa kak Izumi baik-baik saja dibawah?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam posisi dudk sambil memeluk Ino.

"Hm. Ayah dan ibu memintanya untuk tinggal disini."

Sasuke menengadah.

"Tinggal disini? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk mereka. Aku masih tidak menyangka ayah melakukannya."

"Semua tergantung pada keputusan kak Izumi. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya kan?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukkan Ino pada salah satu pahanya.

"Kau selalu memberikan aku pencerahan dan solusi, tapi aku tidak pernah. Apa aku ini suami yang bodoh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak berguna." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Ino membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke dengar. Hanya karena kau tidak pernah memberikan pencerahan, solusi atau apapun itu bukan berarti kau itu tidak berguna. Akan ada saatnya dimana aku butuh kau bimbing, aku butuh kau nasehati, aku butuh kau tegur, dan aku butuh kau beri pencerahan."

Ino menatap Sasuke tepat di manik legam pria itu.

"Bukan saat ini. Tapi nanti. Semua ada waktunya."

Sasuke menurunkan tangan Ino yang sebelumnya membingkai wajahnya.

"Lihatlah. Kau bahkan lebih bijaksana dariku." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap kesamping. Ino tersenyum dan menarik pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Apa kita menginap saja?" Ino bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Boleh saja." Sasuke kembali memeluk Ino. "Tapi kau harus rela jadi gulingku malam ini."

Ino tertawa, lantas mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Kau yang harus jadi gulingku malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino dan Izumi sedang memasak di dapur ketika Mikoto datang. Siapapun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah itu tampak sangat bahagia pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi, bu." sapa Ino. Izumi sendiri tersenyum sambil membungkuk pada Mikoto. Ia merasa masih terlalu dini untuknya untuk bersikap dengan nyaman tanpa formalitas pada ibu mertuanya itu.

"Aku senang sekali melihat kalian berdua disini. Izumi, terimakasih karena memilih untuk tinggal bersama kami disini."

"Sama-sama, bu."

"Akira belum bangun?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Sudah bu, Ino menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dan Fukagu mucul bersamaan dari arah yang berbeda. Kedua saling melihat kemudian kembali saling memalingkan wajah mereka. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa aura canggung mengitari ayah dan anak itu.

"Kakek!" Akira yang ada digendongan Sasuke memanggil Fugaku. Sasuke menurunkannya dan anak itu langsung berlari ke arah sang kakek.

Enam orang itu memulai makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Akira dan Ino mencairkan suasana yang canggung antara Sasuke dan Fugaku. Hingga tanpa keduanya sadari mereka telah masuk dalam obrolan dan saling menyahut satu sama lain. Ketiga wanita yang ada disana hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Ino bisa melihat rona bahagia yang benar-benar bahagia dari wajah ibu mertuanya itu. Dalam hatinya ia merasa hangat melihat akhirnya Sasuke bisa memaafkan sang ayah. Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan Fugaku, tapi Ino yakin Sasuke sudah melakukannya. Tidak semua hal harus dikatakan secara frontal kan?

"Ino, maukah kau ikut denganku ke makam Itachi hari ini? Ibu juga akan ikut."

Izumi berkata setelah mereka selesai makan. Ino melihat ke arah Sasuke. Hari ini ada rapat yang harus dihadiri oleh setiap divisi dan Ino harus hadir. Tapi permintaan Izumi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia abaikan. Sebenarnya ia juga belum pernah mengunjungi makam kakak iparnya itu dan ia ingin melakukannya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja Ino tahu apa artinya.

"Tentu saja, kak. Aku akan ikut."

"Terimakasih, Ino."

Setelah bubar sarapan, Ino membantu Sasuke bersiap untuk ke kantor. Meskipun tidak tinggal disana lagi, pakaian Sasuke masih banyak tertinggal. Baik itu pakaian kerja maupun pakaian rumah. Ino sendiri juga begitu, meskipun tidak sebanyak Sasuke. Sayangnya dari semua pakaian itu, tidak ada pakaian kerja. Jadi ia harus kembali ke rumah mereka sepulang dari makam Itachi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Bagaimana dengan rapat umum nanti?" Ino memperbaiki letak dasi Sasuke yang miring.

"Kau tenang saja. Akan ku undur sampai jam sebelas."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau mau mengundurnya hanya karena aku?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

"Lanjutkan saja rapatnya. Aku akan menelepon Moegi untuk menggantikanku sampai aku datang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau saja tidak ada rapat, aku pasti akan ikut kesana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kau harus berangkat, sudah mau jam delapan."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan didahi Ino. Ino sendiri hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan duluan keluar dari kamar. Sasuke memandang punggung kecil istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini?" Sasuke berujar. Namun dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke disambut oleh Juugo saat ia tiba di kantor. Keduanya memilih untuk langsung menuju ruang rapat karena memang jam sudah mendekati waktu dimulainya rapat. Mereka kemudian menaiki lift dari lantai dasar. Lift tersebut berhenti di beberapa lantai dan naiklah para ketua divisi yang sepertinya juga akan menuju ruang rapat. Moegi dari Divisi PR juga termasuk didalamnya. Seperti yang Ino bilang, gadis itu akan menggantikan Ino sampai ia datang nanti. Sasuke tidak melihat dilantai berapa lift itu berhenti lagi, namun Sasuke melihat siapa yang masuk kali ini. Samui, ketua Divisi HRD.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama." Wanita itu membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke, kemudian berdiri disebelah Sasuke. Tidak seperti rekannya yang memilih untuk berdiri di belakang Sasuke karena takut, wanita itu malah dengan berani berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Saya tidak menyangka Sasuke-sama ada dilift yang sama." Wanita itu berujar lagi.

"Hn. Kau Samui-san dari Divisi HRD kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar Sasuke-sama. Saya ketua Divisi HRD."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa melaporkan keterlambatan karyawan padamu kan?"

Samui mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-sama. Saya akan langsung mengambil tindakan tentang karyawan yang terlambat."

"Oh iya? Tindakan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Ia memutar tubuhnya mengarah pada Samui membuat wanita itu salah tingkah. Para jajaran perwakilan divisi yang ada dibelakang mereka memandang sang sang bos yang tidak biasanya mengajak karyawannya berbicara.

"Kalau alasan keterlambatannya masuk akal dan baru pertama kali dilakukan mungkin hanya teguran halus, tapi kalau yang bersangkutan terlambat lebih dari sekali dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal apalagi tanpa alasan, saya akan berikan surat peringatan dan juga pemotongan gaji secara proporsional."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Samui tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-sama."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau yang terlambat itu adalah istri dari pemilik perusahaan. Istriku, mungkin?"

Juugo menaikkan suduh bibirnya. Para karyawan juga tampak semakin tertarik dengan percakapan bosnya itu.

"Tapi anda tidak mungkin punya istri yang bekerja disini."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Karena anda tidak mungkin membiarkan istri anda bekerja kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Benar juga. Aku suka cara berpikirmu, Samui-san."

Senyum senang Samui kembali terkembang. Tentu saja, ia dipuji oleh bos besar dihadapan para ketua setiap divisi.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan, Samui-san. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan tentang ini."

"Tentang ini?

"Aku ingin melaporkan keterlambatan seorang karyawan. Alasannya karena urusan keluarga. Dia mungkin akan datang dipertengahan rapat. Orang itu adalah istriku."

Semua orang tampak kaget

"S-siapa?" Bukan hanya Samui yang bertanya. Bisik-bisik dari orang dibelakang mereka juga terdengar.

TING!

Lift berhenti dilantai 35 dimana ruang meeting berada. Pintu telah terbuka, namun tidak ada yang keluar. Selain karena mereka tidak ingin mendahului bos mereka yang ada tepat didepan pintu, mereka juga menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Samui. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan pernyataan nan ambigu dari Uchiha Sasuke itu. Apalagi pokok pembahasan mereka adalah orang yang katanya 'istri' dari bos besar itu. Bukannya menjawab atau keluar dari lift, Sasuke berbalik. Matanya menangkap pada Moegi yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Kazamatsuri-san. Ketuamu bilang akan datang ditengah rapat kan?"

"Eh?" Moegi terlalu kaget, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum, kemudian keluar dari lift diikuti oleh Juugo. Semua yang ada dilift tidak bergerak. Mata mereka memandang pada Moegi yang masih membatu.

"M-maksudnya istri Sasuke-sama itu Ino?" Tenten bertanya pada Moegi.

"Sa-saya.. tidak tahu."

"Luar biasa!" Tenten bertepuk tangan seorang diri.

"Aku tidak terkejut lagi." Shikamaru keluar dari lift diikuti oleh Tenten dan yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak terkejut lagi?" Tenten bertanya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru malah memanggil Shino yang berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Bukan begitu Shino?"

Shino mengangkat bahunya namun tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa tolong kalian jelaskan? Masih ada lima menit sebelum rapat dimulai."

Tenten melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Aku cukup kaget dengan penyataan bahwa Ino adalah istrinya. Aku hanya mengira mereka hanya sepasang kekasih. Ino cukup sering keruangan Sasuke-sama. Aku melihat dari CCTV. Itu saja. Jangan tanya aku lagi."

Shino kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka bersama dengan Shikamaru. Meninggalkan para jajaran ketua tiap divisi yang kemudian memanfaatkan tiga menit waktu yang ada untuk mengabari siapapun yang bisa dikabari terkait berita menggemparkan ini.

Samui? Hanya berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru juga Shino dengan wajah yang merupakan pencampuran dari kaget, kesal dan lain lain. Lain-lain yang hanya Samui seorang yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruangannya. Rapat baru saja selesai dan ia mendapati ada yang aneh dengan timnya. Oh, bukan hanya timnya saja. Semua orang diperusahaan itu tampak aneh hari ini. Mulai dari sejak ia memasuki lobi, semua karyawan yang ia lewati membungkuk padanya. Oke, mungkin memang hal biasa mereka membungkuk pada seseorang yang jabatanya sedikit diatas mereka, tapi ini berbeda. Biasanya meraka hanya akan membungkuk sedikit yang akan Ino balas dengan hal yang sama. Kali ini semua orang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat padanya. Ino sampai bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Kemudian dilanjut dengan pandangan aneh rekan sesama ketua divisi. Apa karena ia terlambat? Bisa saja, tapi ini berbeda. Entahlah Ino sendiri bingung. Biasanya setelah rapat, Tenten akan mengajaknya untuk membeli kopi dikafetaria bersama yang lainnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Oke, mungkin Tenten sedang tidak mood untuk meminum kopi karena menurut pembahasan hari ini, kinerja tim mereka agak menurun. Tapi kenapa yang lain juga begitu?

Terakhir para bahawannya di Divisi PR. Mereka seolah memandang takut-takut pada Ino, tidak sepeti biasanya. Pintu ruangannya di ketuk, Moegi masuk setelah Ino mengizinkannya. Bagus sekali, ia harus bertanya pada Moegi perihal apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Ini notulen rapat dari bagian Operasional, Sen—" Moegi berdeham, kemudian melanjutkan. "—Ino-sama."

Ino membulatkan matanya. Mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ayolah, Ino tidak sebodoh itu. Panggilan dari Moegi yang sangat tidak biasa itu pastilah penyebab dari semua keanehan hari ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Maksud anda?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku adalah... aku adalah istri dari Sasuke-sama?"

"Sasuke-sama sendiri yang mengatakannya." Moegi menunduk.

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maaf karena harus merahasiakan hal ini pada kalian. Khususnya padamu, Moegi."

"Sebenarnya aku cukup kecewa karena senpai tidak memberitahuku tentang ini. Tapi aku yakin, senpai pasti punya alasan."

"Terimakasih, Moegi."

Moegi kemudian menceritakan tentang kejadian di lift pada Ino. Ino tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukanya. Setelah kepergian Moegi, Ino keluar dari ruangannya. Ia harus menemui Sasuke. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Ino memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Juugo itu menghentikan ucapannya dan meminta Juugo untuk keluar.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Ino menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mulut.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Ino. Sasuke langsung mengerti arah percakapan itu.

"Setidaknya duduklah dulu."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sasuke? Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" Bukannya duduk sesuai permintaan Sasuke, Ino malah lanjut bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sebuah kebohongan?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau mengatakannya pada Samui."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengatakannya pada Samui?" Sasuke ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, aku tidak ingin kita mengakatan tentang pernikahan kita hanya karena terpancing oleh omongan Samui tempo hari."

"Sama saja Ino, semua hanya masalah waktu. Cepat atau lambat, karena omongan Samui ataupun tidak, kita tetap harus mengatakannya kan?"

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Apa separah itu bila orang-orang tahu kalau aku adalah suamimu? Apa aku seburuk itu?!" Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku belum siap!" Ino ikut menaikkan suaranya.

"Hubungan kita memang sudah lebih baik. Tapi... tapi... aku.. aku masih belum siap. Aku takut." Sasuke tercekat melihat bagaimana air mata Ino mengalir di pipi wanita itu.

"Ino..."

Ino berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin mengejar, namun entah kenapa kakinya seolah terpaku ditempatnya. Pikirannya kini menjadi kalut. Ia sudah membuat Ino menangis. Lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pantas saja Ino tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menikah. Ternyata hubungan kalian cukup rumit." Gaara melipat tangannya didada. Ia baru saja mendengarkan sesi curahan hati sahabatnya yang tampak sedang kacau.

"Apa tindakanku yang memberitahu orang lain tanpa persetujuan itu salah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seharusnya sih tidak. Toh kalian sudah saling mencintai kan?" ujar Gaara sambil meraih lemon tea di depannya.

Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup.

'Saling mencintai?'

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana letak kesalahanku." Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Baguslah. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencari solusi."

"Brengsek."

"Hei, aku ini juga sedang pusing tahu."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Kau melakukan deal dengan perusahaan yang salah?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Seandainya saja kesalahanku hanya itu."

"Kau tidak membunuh seseorang kan?"

Gaara menggeleng lagi. "Aku memang tidak membunuh seseorang, tapi aku sudah membunuh masa depan seseorang."

"Maksudmu."

Gaara memandang lemah pada Sasuke yang tengah mengambil Ice Americano miliknya untuk diminum.

"Aku meniduri sekretaris baruku."

BRUSHH!

"Wajah dan bajuku basah, brengsek!"

"Kau bilang apa?!"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Lelaki berambut merah itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku mabuk dan... kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Kau hanya perlu bertanggung jawab kan? Toh kau juga belum punya kekasih. Saat rapat terakhir kali, aku lihat dia tidak begitu buruk."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Dia tidak mau aku bertanggung jawab."

"Aa. Dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau?"

"Karena dia tidak hamil."

"Kau yakin dia tidak hamil? Kau tahu, hal-hal seperti ini bisa jadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang."

"Dia bilang dia datang bulan tiga hari setelah kejadian itu."

"Dia masih bekerja?"

"Itu dia, Sasuke. Dia bekerja seperti biasa. Dia bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia begitu tenang sementara aku terus kepikiran." Gaara tampak gusar.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu ternyata lebih berat."

"Sudahlah, sebaiklah kau pikirkan saja masalahmu dengan Ino."

Kedua lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino duduk gusar di kursi ruang tamu rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Mungkin Ino tidak akan sepanik ini kalau saja Sasuke memberikannya kabar, atau setidaknya meminta Juugo untuk memberitahunya. Yang ada ponsel pria itu maupun Juugo sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi. Ino sempat mengira kalau Sasuke ada di rumah orang tuanya, namun telpon dari Izumi yang mengatakan bawha Akira terus menanyakan Sasuke membuat Ino yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak ada disana.

Ino mencoba berpikir positif. Seperti Sasuke yang lembur, Sasuke yang bertemu dengan Gaara, atau Sasuke yang ada meeting dengan klien dan berlangsung alot. Namun pikirannya malah semakin tidak tenang. Apa Sasuke marah padanya karena kejadian siang tadi? Apa ia sudah bersikap kekanakan dan Sasuke tidak suka?

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan mengatakan rahasia mereka. Sasuke benar, ini masalah waktu. Tapi entah kenapa Ino merasa bahwa hubungan mereka belum cukup kuat untuk segera dikabar luaskan pada dunia. Apa Ino salah kalau dia merasa ragu pada Sasuke? Apakah Ino salah kalau dia merasa ragu pada hubungan mereka? Pada pernikahan mereka? Semuanya memang sudah berjalan dengan baik walaupun semuanya tidak disangka-sangka. Ino tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia dan Sasuke akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia yang dulunya bersikeras untuk bercerai dari Sasuke kini malah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Tapi... tapi apakah Sasuke juga demikian? Apakah Sasuke juga mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Sasuke?

Ino takut. Takut kalau Sasuke tidak mencintainya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman serumah pengganti dokter yang bisa memantau dan menenangkan penyakitnya yang spesial itu. Ino takut kalau Sasuke tidak melihatnya sebagai wanita yang mencintainya. Sebagai istri yang juga mengharapkan cinta dari Sasuke. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Ino merasa sedih.

Dering ponsel yang keras— Ino sengaja mengaktifkan nada dering ponselnya agar bisa langsung mendengar kalau Sasuke menelepon— membuat Ino segera meraih benda itu dari atas meja. Nama Sasuke terpampang nyata disana. Ino langsung mengangkatnya.

"Sasu—"

"Halo, dengan Ino-san?" Suara lembut seorang wanita memotong perkataan Ino.

"Ya, aku sendiri. Apa Sasuke ada disana?" tanya Ino.

"Saya Hinata, sekretaris Gaara-sama. Gaara-sama dan Uchiha-sama sedang minum dan berakhir dengan mabuk berat."

"Apa?!"

"Bolehkan anda membantuku menjemput Uchiha-san dari sini? Aku harus membawa Gaara-sama."

"Oh, tentu saja! Kirimkan lokasinya, aku akan segera kesana."

"Saya sudah diperjalanan untuk menjemput anda, Ino-san. Kalau anda kemari dengan mobil lain, bagaimana dengan mobil Uchiha-sama?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Terimakasih, Hinata-san."

Ino segera naik ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil jaketnya. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengganti celana legging juga kaus kebesarannya. Tidak lama kemudian mobil yang Ino ketahui milik Gaara berhenti di depan rumah mereka. Ino segera keluar. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu. Tanpa basa basi yang tidak perlu, Hinata langsung melajukan mobilnya. Ino duduk dengan panik dikursinya. Hinata sendiri memilih fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Mobil berhenti, Ino langsung keluar. Namun matanya membola melihat Hinata menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah gereja. Bukan klub malam seperti yang ia kira.

"Hinata-san."

"Uchiha-sama ada didalam. Mari,"

Keduanya berjalan masuk. Benar saja, Sasuke berdiri di bawah altar dengan seorang pendeta yang terlihat mengantuk. Gaara ada di salah satu kursi kayu dibaris depan. Hinata berjalan dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Gaara. Ino sendiri masih berdiri membeku di tengah gereja itu.

"Pengantin wanita silahkan berdiri disini. Anda tahu ini sudah jam berapa kan?" sang pendeta berujar dengan nada malas. Jelas sekali kalau waktu tidur pemimpin gereja itu terganggu.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia berdiri tegak disana. Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya tadi pagi.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kemarilah. Kita harus cepat kalau tidak Sarutobi-sama akan marah dan menendang kita dari sini."

Sasuke kemudian menarik Ino agar berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah. Kita langsung mulai saja." Pendeta yang Sasuke sebut sebagai Sarutobi-sama itu kemudian memberikan sebuah map tebal kepadanya dan Sasuke. Janji pernikahan. Ino menatap tidak percaya pada benda didepannya dan juga pada Sasuke.

"Pada hari ini, kalian dihadapan Tuhan dan hamba-Nya, juga dihadapan saksi yang ada akan mengucapkan janji suci untuk pernikahan kalian berdua. Silahkan dimulai."

"Sebelum aku mengucapkan janji suci ini. Ino, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa mencintaimu. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu."

Ino terpaku ditempatnya. Terpana dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengucapkan janjinya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke di hadapan Tuhan, memilihmu Yamanaka Ino sebagai istriku dalam kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu senang maupun susah, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit. Untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Ino merasakan matanya panas. Tidak seperti saat pernikahan mereka sepuluh bulan lalu, Sasuke mengucapkan janjinya dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Bahkan dikalimat terakhir, pria itu menatapnya lekat.

"A.. aku... Yamanaka Ino di hadapan Tuhan, memilihmu Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku dalam kekurangan dan kelebihanmu."

Ino mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Sasuke mencintainya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu senang maupun susah, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit."

Tes. Air matanya jatuh. Tulisan pada map tebal ditangannya tampak buram.

"Untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Demikianlah pada hari ini, pernikahan kalian aku sah kan dalam nama Tuhan. Sesuai dengan janji yang sudah kalian ucapkan dihadapanku sebagai hamba Tuhan, para saksi, dan terkhusus dihadapan Tuhan." Sarutobi-sama mengambil map ditangan keduanya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Gaara, jangan lupa tutup pintu gereja kalau kalian sudah pulang."

"Baik, kakek."

"Oh iya, jangan lupa cium istrimu." Pendeta itu berujar pada Sasuke kemudian keluar dari pintu samping gereja diiringi oleh suara menguap yang sangat kentara.

"Sasuke, kabari kalau kalian sudah mau pulang. Aku ada urusan dengan wanita ini."

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari gereja besar itu.

"Sa-sasuke..."

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya.

"Janji pernikahan kita sepuluh bulan lalu hanya terucap begitu saja tanpa kesungguhan dari kita masing-masing. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengucapkannya di tempat ini. Mungkin tidak ada kerabat yang hadir. Saksi pernikahannya pun hanya Gaara dan sekretarisnya. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa janji yang aku ucapkan tadi adalah bentuk sumpahku dihadapan Tuhan. Untuk mencintaimu hari ini, esok dan sampai nanti kita menua dengan rambut memutih dan keriput di wajah. Ino, aku ingin melalui hidupku dengan kau disisiku. Selamanya. Aku mencintaimu."

Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Isakan bahagia keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Sasuke maju dan menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino yang sudah bisa menguasai diri dan tangisnya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Kau tahu, aku menunggu. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku takut, kalau hanya aku sendiri yang mencintaimu. Aku takut kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Ino..."

"Sepertinya aku satu-satunya pengantin wanita yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan legging dan baju rumah seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak memakai make up sedikit pun." Ino tertawa, kontras dengan matanya yang memerah akibat tangisannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Ino. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Aku bahagia, Sasuke. Aku sangat bahagia." Air mata Ino kembali mengalir. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tak kalah erat. Bukan hanya Ino, ia juga sangat bahagia.

"Hei. Kita melupakan ciuman pernikahan kita."

Ino tertawa. Tawa yang beralun serempak dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir dari mata birunya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke kemudian menarik dasi yang masih terpasang rapi pada kerah kemeja Sasuke hingga pria itu kini menunduk dan sejajar dengan wajah Ino.

"Tentu saja kita tidak boleh melewatkannya." Ino mendekatkan wajahnya. Menjemput bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya dan membawanya dalam lumatan lembut sarat perasaan.

Ino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia dan Sasuke akan berakhir bahagia seperti ini. Ia selalu merasa bahwa menikah dengan Sasuke adalah serupa halnya dengan masuk kedalam neraka dengan Sasuke yang menjadi iblisnya. Ia selalu berharap bertemu dengan lelaki lain agar ia bisa terbebas dari Sasuke dan kehidupan yang penuh kebohongan itu. Ia selalu berharap ia bisa merasakan cinta yang akan membuat hidupnya bahagia.

Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tempat paling tenang justru terletak dipusat pusaran badai. Atau pepatah lainnya yang mengatakan bahwa tempat tergelap justru ada tepat dibawah lilin yang terang. Ino tidak tahu bahwa cinta yang dia harapkan itu ada didekatnya sendiri. Suaminya. Orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN :

HELOOOO EPERIBADI! Maafkeun diriku yang tidak apdet minggu kemarin. Ada yang perhatian banget nanyain aku tinggal dimana, didaerah yang lagi heboh virus corona atau enggak. Terimakasih banyak ya. Aku terharu banget ada yang perhatian begitu. Alasan kita putus itu— eh bukan. Alasan aku ga update itu adalah karena dua minggu belakangan ini aku baliknya malam terus. Aku kerja sebagai akunting disalah satu bank swasta dan kita itu lagi ganti sistem. Jadi restore data dan penyesuaian segala macam itu ribet bangeet. Tiap hari balik lama dan kecapean. Eh pas weekend malah sakit. Bukan Corona ya tapi.

Kita doakan ya teman-teman buat saudara-saudara kita di Indonesia yang katanya udah terjangkit virus corona. Doakan juga para tenaga medis yang bekerja. Teman-teman sekalian juga jaga kesehatan ya.

Dan... CERITA INI UDAH END!

Wkwkwkw. Hehehe. Hahaha. Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang selalu setia meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita aku yang penuh kekurangan ini. Kalian yang terbaik. Ai lop yu gaess. Seperti biasa ekstra chap akan ada. Untuk GaaHina yang sepertinya muncul seuprit diatas, sepertinya aku mau bikin cerita mereka. Sepertinya ya, masih belum pasti. Hehe. Mohon ditunggu ya teman-temanku.

With Love.

Yana Kim ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
